Too Late
by CrescentFullMoon
Summary: What if Dimitri never removed the lust charm necklace. How would it affect our favourite couple and their relationship? Dimitri struggles to come to terms with his actions and how he lost control for the first time on that fateful night with Rose. What would have changed if Dimitri was too late & did not remove the necklace? A butterfly flaps its wings...R&R. Enjoy! I don't own VA.
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri POV:

There were many thoughts circling through my mind, the morning after the Equinox Dance. But only one played on repeat…I was too late.

If I closed my eyes images and memories flashed before me, flooding my brain: Strigoi Natalie Dashkov tearing the neck out of a guardian, Princess Vasilisa, drenched in blood and Rose… in _that_ dress. I can't remember a time when Rose hadn't invaded my mind. Since the moment I first saw her I thought she was beautiful but as I got to know her, I realised just how beautiful she really is. Her image infected my mind slowly at first but now I see her everywhere. She's like a ghost, haunting me with whispered promises and fantasies that I could never achieve…I was too late.

I was in a dark place when I first came to St. Vladimir's Academy. I had just lost my friend and charge, Ivan and came to America to serve as the Princesses Guardian and escape the painful memories that still lingered in my hometown. I dove into the case of finding the two runaway students and bring them back to the academy as a distraction from my wallowing in self-pity , but everything changed once I saw _her_…I was too late.

I had been watching her for a while before that night before the night we had met. Standing in the shadows, watching Rose out in the wild. Laughing and smiling with others in the daylight but keeping a watchful eye on the princess and their surroundings at night. She had intrigued me from a far. I wanted to meet this wild girl I had heard so much about and she didn't disappoint…I was too late.

Her first smart ass comment and sassy remark, had me hooked. She made me forget my pain whenever she was around and opened me up to the joys of a world filled with Rose Hathaway…I was too late.

I was falling for her long before I realised and by then it was too late…I was too late.

I was head over heels in love with Rose Hathaway, my student, my guarding partner to the princess. It was impossible, but I couldn't stop it. As much as I lecture Rose about self-control, mine was faltering whenever I was around her. I managed to keep my feelings in check, for the most part. There were a few accidental slips during our training sessions and when she fell, but nothing happened. Until last night…I was too late.

For the sixth time tonight, I read the report on the situation. Prince Victor Dashkov attempted to kidnap Vasilisa so she would heal him. He hadn't expected guardians to follow Princess Vasilisa from the dance and so he was trapped and now he is held in a cell. Natalie Dashkov turned herself Strigoi under the order of her father and attacked the princess. Christian Ozera interfered, throwing himself in front of the princess. Natalie stabbed him in the stomach and went after the princess. Christian, dying of blood loss, used the last of his energy to set fire to Natalie allowing me to come in and stake her before she could reach the princess. Rose and I had entered the scene just in time…I was too late.

Vasilisa held Christian in her lap, his blood drenching her. The rest I can see without the report to remind me. Rose tossed her beautiful ebony hair to the side exposing her neck to Vasilisa, allowing her to sink her teeth in and drink. Rose collapsed, and the princess used her magic to heal the stab wound and bring Christian back to life. They were all taken to the infirmary, but everyone was fine, physically at least…I was too late.

I should have been there to protect the princess, but I was too busy doing _something_ else, with Rose…I was too late.

Now, as I stare at the fresh crimson spot on my rumpled sheets, I can't help but see the images of what happened only hours earlier. Rose, naked and beautiful kissing me as she had in my lonely fantasies…I was too late.

I couldn't push her away and I didn't want to. We ended up on my bed entangled together. She was about to take the necklace off, but I told her to keep it on. A voice in my head told me to keep the necklace on her and I couldn't argue with it. Rose gave herself to me and I happily accepted. I took her virginity that night and now lies the lingering souvenir of her blood on my sheets…I was too late.

During the heat of our passion, the clasp had broken and when we finished the necklace fell to the floor awakening us to reality. I threw the necklace out the window explaining the lust charm it had held to Rose…I was too late.

I saw a flash of horror invade her features as she realised what we had done and what I was already destroying myself over…I was too late.

We didn't have time to discuss what had happened as Rose was sucked into the bond and told me what was happening. We both got changed as quick as we could. All Rose had to put on was that distracting black dress that made me relive the events of what had just happened. We sprinted out, meeting the princess just as Christian had set Natalie on fire. I staked Natalie quickly and the rest still replayed through my mind now…I was too late.

I was too late to stop Victor from attempting to kidnap the princess. I was too late to stop Natalie from becoming Strigoi. I was too late to save Christian from being stabbed. I was too late to save Vasilisa from the horrors she had witnessed. I was too late to Stop Rose from being bitten and I was too late to stop her from me. I should have realised sooner, maybe if I could have stopped her from entering my room, maybe I had stronger control, maybe if I took off that damned necklace then none of those things would have happened. We went too far too fast. Maybe if I didn't love her like I did, none of these things would have happened and she wouldn't have lost her virginity against her will. How violated must she feel? She didn't get the chance t experience her first time because it was all under the influence of magic.

Neither of us had a say in what happened but it was still my fault. I am the adult, a guardian, her mentor. I should have done something. It's my fault for thinking about her this way. For loving her and for wanting her. It was the wrong way for her to lose her virginity and experience her first time. She should have had a choice. I will forever hate Victor Dashkov for what he inflicted on us and what he forced us to do against our will.

I have to find her today and talk to her. She should report what happened between us. it might cost me my job and my reputation, but it is the right thing to do. She is innocent in all this and I shouldn't affect her future because she will be an amazing guardian and I will make sure she goes on developing her potential.

It was early morning, the time I usually leave for our training sessions. I knew Rose would come and so I felt to go meet her still wearing the clothes from the night before. She was already there when I arrived, with her gloves on punching a bag in the corner of the gym. She stopped punching when she heard me approach but didn't turn to look at me.

"I didn't think you were coming" she said striking the bag again. I walked slowly towards her.

"You shouldn't be here. You need time to heal after what happened." I told her as I got closer to her.

"Doctor gave me a clean bill of health," she said striking once more. Her stance still needed work, but she had improved tremendously since returning to the academy.

"You need more than just physical healing." I said coming to stand next to her. Silently I rearranged her position. "A lot of things happened last night that affect your mind as well as your body."

"Doesn't matter," she said quickly and turned to look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes. "They come first," she said, repeating the same guardian mantra drilled into us from infancy. She turned away quickly and resumed punching, but I was lost in the pool of her brown eyes. I recovered and grabbed the bag before she could punch it again.

"Not always," I said. She looked at me with a surprised expression. I was the one who followed the rules and obeyed the guardian code, but Rose needed to know that she was still important and as a guardian she needed to learn how to take care of herself, so she can take care of Princess Vasilisa. "Come," I said and led her to the mats where many of our sparring sessions took place.

I sat in the middle and she followed sitting opposite me. "Your job is to protect Vasilisa but to do that you need to take care of yourself. An injured or traumatised Guardian isn't going to me much use against a Strigoi. As guardians, we sacrifice so much for the Moroi, but we also deserve our own lives with our own choices. You deserve that, Rose." She shook her head.

"No, Lissa matter more than anyone. I need to keep her safe and alive."

"Not at the expense of your own health." Her head dropped to her lap.

"I owe her so much, Dimitri. I need to keep her safe, happy and alive. I owe it to her family. I promised them, the day of the funeral, that I would protect her with my life. That I would keep her safe from all the dangers of the world," she said still not looking at me.

"You will, when you are a guardian. Now, you have more freedom. train and prepare for the day you do become her guardian but do not let it rule over you." She was silent and when she finally spoke, I almost missed it.

"I owe her so much. I owe her my life," she whispered.

"No, you don't-" Rose's head shot up.

"Yes, I do. She saved me. _She _saved _me. _She brought me back to life. The accident, the report was right, I should have died. I did die, and Lissa brought me back to life. Like how she healed Christian. She brought me back and that created our bond. Christian was not dead, he was dying, she healed him. I was dead, gone and she brought _me _back not her family, _me. _With spirit."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Spirit, the forgotten fifth elemental magic. Lissa has it. That's why her compulsion is so strong, why she can heal and apparently bring the dead back to life. She brought me back using Spirit-"

"How do you know this" I cut in, recalling a time when she told me about the accident. Her eyes grew wide with realisation of what she said. She was hesitant, but I gave her a look and she sighed accepting she needed to answer me.

"Victor Dashkov told me," she said.

"You can't trust a word that man said. It was all to lure Vasilisa into his trap." I said. Rose shook her head.

"He didn't tell me this before. He told me last night."

"What?" I asked.

"After I was discharged from the infirmary, I went to where he was held to talk to him. He told me everything."

"And you believe him?" I asked.

"His plan failed, he's locked up. I see no reason for him to lie. He told me I am Shadow Kissed. That I came back from the land of the dead because of Vasilisa and it forged our bond."

"He could be lying," I said.

"It matches my findings from my research on St. Vladimir" She said. "There's more" she started. "He told me about the lust charm."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that it wouldn't have worked unless we had feelings for each other, that you had to…want me too." I was frozen for a minute. Do I lie and claim that it was all a spell, or do I tell her the truth and admit how I feel for her? I went with option two.

"Yes, Roza. He's right. I do feel for you." Surprise and hope filled her eyes and her lips raised into a small smile. I didn't want to break her hope, but I had to. "But we can't be together." Her face fell.

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's not right," I said taking her hand, forcing her to stay locked on my eyes. She had to know.

"Because of the age difference, right? Because you're seven years older than me and my mentor."

"Yes, but it's more than just that."

"Tell me," she whispered, like a plead, as if I had all the answers in the world.

"We are guardians. It's our job to protect the Moroi. To protect Lissa. We can't let anything get between our duty to protect her."

"I know that. Of course. Lissa is my first priority, always."

"She's not mine," I said honestly. She looked confused but then realisation took over. Her eyes widened. "You are."

"So, you're scared that if she were in danger, you wouldn't protect her. You would throw yourself in front of me." She knew me better than so many people. It's one of the reasons I love her.

"Yes." Rose nodded solemnly and tried to pull he hand back but I stopped her. "There's one other problem. As Dhampir we are expected to protect and obey our Moroi and our duty." Rose nodded. "It is our duty to further our race" Rose sharply looked at me. "A Dhampir can't have children with another Dhampir. Our relationship would be frowned upon by everyone in the vampire world, Moroi and Dhampir alike."

"Who cares what they think?" Rose burst out.

"I do. We have a reputation as guardians, Rose. You will be a guardian. I am a guardian. I have always been a guardian and I will only be a guardian. I don't have a choice. We don't have a choice." Rose was silent for a moment.

"I understand." She said at last. "Thank you, Guardian Belikov. Practice is over." She stood up and moved to leave. I stood up just as she reached the door.

"Rose." My voice boomed. She froze. "About last night." She tensed.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"you have to tell them. You have to report me." I said approaching her. She turned around faster than lightning.

"What? No. I can't. I won't. Dimitri, they will fire you."

"I know" I said coming to stand next to her.

"You'll lose your guardian status," she fought.

"I know," I repeated. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? What about what you just said about our reputations as guardians? Your reputation will be destroyed," she exclaimed.

"It's not my reputation that I care about." Realisation hit her quickly. "What I did was wrong, and I deserve the punishment. They can banish me, strip me of my rank. I don't care. But you should not be affected."

"Dimitri, you did nothing wrong. You are just as innocent as I am. There is nothing wrong with having feelings. It was that damned necklace."

"It's wrong for me to feel this way about you," I said closing the gap between us. "And yet, I can't stop feeling this way for you. You need to tell, and I need to leave. You should hate me," I said looking deep into her eyes.

"I don't."

"You Should. I destroyed you. I took something that wasn't mine to take. I took it from you against your will, without consent."

"Did you see me pushing you away?" Rose asked with a hint of humour.

"That's not the point. You might as well have been drunk; you didn't know what you were doing."

"Neither did you," she said placing a gentle hand on my cheek. "You didn't rape me Dimitri. Sure, it wasn't the way I imagined my first time. But it was with someone who I love and trust. As victor said, the spell wouldn't have worked if you had no feelings for me. I'm not traumatised or destroyed. Actually, I'm glad. I'm glad it was with you. I just wish it were in other circumstances, but I've realised something. The place doesn't matter. The person does. I never expected my first time to be in a guardian's dorm whilst my best friend's life was on the line. But, with someone you love, you could be anywhere, and it would be incredible. Being in the most luxurious bed in the world wouldn't matter if you were with someone you didn't love." I was speechless for a moment. I let her words settle in my mind as a small smirk grew on my lips.

"When did you become so wise?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I have a good mentor," she beamed in response. Her smile lit up my world and turned everything that once looked grey, to colour. "So, what happens now." She asked.

"That's up to you," I said.

"I'm not going to turn you in." She said defiantly.

I sighed but a small smile sat on my lips "Always so stubborn," I muttered.

"Yup, you'd better get used to it."

"Oh, I am," I said and with that I closed the gap pushing her up against the door and kissing her deep. I broke away for a moment, giving her the chance to push me away. I was never going to do anything against her will again. She didn't. instead, she wrapped her arm around my neck bringing me back down to meet her luscious lips. She was undoubtedly late now and if we didn't stop now, I feared we never would. I pulled away and she groaned in frustration.

"We have to be careful," I said.

"'We'?" she asked trying to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, Roza."

"What happened to following the rules?"

"Rules are over rated. Plus, I've broken a few too many to care anymore. We're both going to hell anyways," I said.

"I don't believe in hell," she said.

"Then where do you think we will end up when we die?" I asked.

"I don't care. If I'm with you, I'm in heaven." She raised up on her toes and kissed me deeply and it felt as if the last puzzle piece was put in place. Maybe what we were doing was wrong, but to us it was completely right. I'm not her teacher. I don't grade her and once she graduates, I will find someone else I can guard. Rose will have someone else to help her guard Vasilisa and we can be together. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks or says. Still, we need to be discrete on campus, at least until she is eighteen and graduated as a full guardian. I pulled away first but kept a tight hold on her hand.

"I have to get ready for class," she said still smiling. I nodded, and she turned to leave but I didn't let go of her hand. I pulled her back to me so there was only an inch of distance between us which I quickly closed.

"Meet me at the cabin, at the edge of the woods, at sunrise." She looked confused and unsure. "Trust me," I quickly kissed and when I released her, she smiled and nodded. She left through the door and I released her hand slowly, so I hold her to the last possible second. My skin still burned with her touch as I watched her running across the academy grounds.

I felt a stab of regret hit my heart like a silver stake, but I quickly pulled it out and threw it away as I remembered her smile. I knew I could never regret anything that makes her smile. The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. If anyone tried to speak to me, I didn't notice. I just walked around, following my schedule.

Whenever Rose appeared, my eyes would stick to her like glue. I would follow her, watching her with her friends and while she trained with her fellow novices. She rarely noticed me but when she did, her eyes would stay on mine and she would smile, the same glorious smile filled with so much love from this morning. I would give a small nod which she would reciprocate and turn her focus back onto the task given.

Before I knew it, the sun was beginning to rise. Classes were over, and it was time for dinner. I went back to my room and grabbed a few things we would need later. I also made sure to stop by the dining hall earlier and swipe two chocolate covered doughnuts for, Rose. I had never really liked them, they were too sweet for my taste, but Rose was addicted to the sugary chocolate delicacies and I knew she would appreciate the gift.


	2. Chapter 2

_I couldn't get this story out of my mind. Somehow i managed to find some time in my hectic week to write this new chapter for you. Let me know what you think. Should I continue and make this a story or just finish it as a two shot? Hope you enjoy. Please review!_

~ Rose POV ~

I couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting Dimitri as I made my way over to the cabin. He knew how I felt and now I did too, but it didn't feel real to me. It felt like I was stuck in one of my dreams where everything was perfect, and no one could touch us. of course, that wasn't true. What we were doing was dangerous and we faced threats from all sides, our biggest threats lurk within the wards of St. Vladimir's.

I told Lissa that I wouldn't be at dinner because I had a private session with Dimitri. I wanted to tell her the truth. I wanted to sit down with her for some quality girl time where I would share stories of Dimitri and our first time. I was the person she came to after she lost her virginity to Aaron and I felt guilty that I couldn't do the same with her, but this secret is only safe if only Dimitri and I know.

I approached the cabin as the sky began to brighten indicating dawn was coming and the vampire world would be going to bed. The closer I came the more doubts swam around in my mind. I tapped the wooden door and it opened immediately to reveal Dimitri. He looked different then he had earlier. Fresher and relaxed, almost calm. His eyes spoke more than lips could as they darkened when he saw me. I knew I must have looked stupid, like a gaping fish but I couldn't find the right words. Dimitri gave me the biggest, most genuine smile I had ever seen on him that made my knees wobble and shake so much I was worried I would fall. Dimitri moved aside and I entered the cabin.

My breath left me as I took in the room. The furniture was the same as the standard Dhampir quarters, indicating the room was designed for guardians on duty. It hadn't been used in a while as all guardians now have allocated rooms. Dimitri cleaned it up, placing a clean blanket on the bed which had red rose petals scattered on top. Although, I hated rose things, I felt my heart melt within my chest. Lit candles were decorating the room, giving the room romantic, intimate lighting. The fire roared in the fireplace in front of the bed where another blanket sat in front of it with a selection of academy foods sat including two chocolate covered doughnuts.

I smiled remembering my rant to Dimitri last week about how they ran out of chocolate covered doughnuts. He asked me why it mattered when there would be some tomorrow. I said because they knew it was my favourite and they didn't save any for me. He laughed and shook his head in annoyance. The sound of his laugh made me forget all about the delicious delicacy I had missed out on that day.

I turned to Dimitri who stood only inches behind me. He slowly pushed my hair back over my shoulders and pulled my coat off my shoulders. I wish I had chosen something nicer to wear then the black long sleeve shirt and jeans, but Dimitri didn't seem to care. I let him pull my jacket away and hang it on the adjacent coat rack, then he took my hand and led me to the fire where our picnic lay.

"You did all this?" I asked at last when he was seated beside me. He nodded. "It's beautiful," I said. "You didn't have to do this," I told him and turned my gaze away from him feeling slightly embarrassed. He took my hand pulling my eyes up to meet his once again.

"I wanted to," he said. I smiled. He passed me a slice of peperoni pizza, another one of my favourites, and we sat together in front of the fire, eating in silence, soaking up the warmth with only out hands touching. It felt like an eternity had passed by. The food was gone but we hadn't moved. What was a nice comfortable silence was slowly becoming awkward as I tried to think up what to say.

It was strange. I had never been at a loss for words. I always had something to say especially to Dimitri in our training sessions. But this was new territory and I didn't know how to begin. I didn't know how to talk to him at all. I was scared I would scare him off and he would go back to the stoic guardian he was before. What was he now? My boyfriend? Mentor? Guarding partner? All three?

He must have seen the panic on my face. He sighed and released my hand. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked.

"I don't know how to talk to you," I admitted. I turned to him to see his confused expression. "Sorry. I know that must sound strange coming from me, but this is kind of new territory for me."

"We knew this was going to be different, but you can talk to me about anything." He said. I nodded.

"I know. I trust you. I love you, but what are we?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Define the relationship. Am I your girlfriend, student or future guarding partner?" understanding filled his eyes.

"Roza, we do not need a label." I stood up and moved to get my coat but was faster and managed to catch my hand to stop me. "Listen to me," he said. I wanted to shake him off and leave but I obeyed when I head the pleading in his voice. "Right now, you are all of those things to me as I should be to you but when you graduate it will be completely different. Then you will only be one of those things to me and we can be in a relationship without fear or judgement."

It took me a moment to think about his words. When I graduate, I won't be his student anymore, but we would both be guarding Lissa, wouldn't we? "Are you saying that I won't be Lissa's guardian?" I asked worried. He shook his head.

"You will be, I won't" he said.

"What?"

"I am going to train you to be the best guardian you can be and then when you graduate and become her guardian, I will find someone else to guard. You are too important to me, Roza. The only thing keeping us apart is our duty to the princess, so I will find someone else to guard and we will be together." He said. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth dropped open.

"You would do that for me?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"I would do anything for you, Roza." I sucked in a quick breath as I felt the stinging in my eyes. I knew the tears were coming but I refused to let them fall. I fell back to the floor and didn't waste any time before I met his lips with my own. We moulded together before the fire, each of us tugging the other shirts and struggling to pull it off the other.

At last we were both free of our shits and broke apart. Raise up on our knees, we both looked over the other bare torso. The lust charm made everything so much rushed, this time we were slow, taking in every inch of the other. My fingers lightly traced down his chest from his strong pecs to the solid muscles of his abs. His eyes followed my hand as they traced every curve of his chest. His eyes followed my hand as I pulled it back behind me and undid my bra, letting it slide down my shoulder and onto the floor with our discarded shirts.

Dimitri's breath hitched as he took in my exposed chest. I felt a moment of smugness that I had that impact on him. As I had done to him, Dimitri traced his way down my chest but instead of his fingers, he used his tongue making sure he stopped to savour some delicate areas that made me throw my head back in ecstasy. My fingers dug deep into his silky hair. His breath was cold against my skin making it even more sensitive to his warm tongue. I never expected this from him, but I never wanted to stop.

Eventually he did. He travelled back to up my neck and found a spot below my ear which drove me crazy. I knew I hadn't been his first, but his experienced movements made me question how many girls he had kissed like this. I forgot all about it when he sucked harder pulling a moan from my lips which seemed to spur him on. He slowly lowered me down onto my back and hovered looking down at me. My hair was fanned out around me, probably looking like a bird's nest. Dimitri didn't seem to care.

He leant in again this time capturing my lips. My hand travelled down his chest again until I found his belt buckle and began to tug. Dimitri stopped and looked at me with questioning eyes. I nodded. In one swift movement, he pulled me to my feet and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he lowered me on the bed. I could feel the cool silky rose petals against my back, but I didn't care. Dimitri pulled his belt free and discarded it to the floor. I reached for my own, but he stopped me.

"No, let me." He reached for the belt and undid it quickly along with the top button of my jeans. "Last night was not on our own terms. Let's pretend that last night never happened and this is our first time together. I am going to make you forget about your first-time last night and give you the first time you deserve" his mouth came back to mine, and his hand fumbled with my belt buckle until it became loose and slid free from my waist.

The rest of our clothes shortly followed leaving me bare before him once again, but this time, it felt different. I was nervous and excited. I was embarrassed of my exposed and very vulnerable body but confident when I saw the way he looked at me. Like I was a goddess and he was my god. Dimitri kept his promise, I forgot all about the events of the previous night and remembered every detail of this one. It was beautiful. I felt like an artist could paint us in this moment and it would be a masterpiece, hanging beside the Mona Lisa in the Louvre.

Dimitri took charge, and with each movement he set off fireworks within me. They were wrong Sex was way better than a vampire bite. Well sex with Dimitri was. He even let me take charge and when I was worried about my actions, Dimitri assured me that I was perfect. Evidence of that came shortly after. After hours and hours of tossing and turning around in the sheets, we finished.

We lay together for a while after that, wrapped in each other's arms, not saying much. I had never felt more satisfied in my life. Every inch of my body tingles and my sweat covered skin glistened in the candle light making an angelic glow around me. I could have died and gone to heaven and I wouldn't have noticed. Except, heaven lay beside me, drawing light circles on my back.

I could have stayed that way forever, but finally, we knew we had to go. Dimitri's shift was starting soon, and I had to get back to my room to sleep for as long as I could before my alarm would go off and I would meet Dimitri again, for a practice session. We pulled ourselves from the bed and found our discarded clothing.

We got dressed, which wasn't easy since we kept stopping to kiss. We tossed the petals, put away the candles and removed all the other evidence that we had been there at all. Finally, reluctantly, we left the cabin. We held hands, knowing we could only do so for a few brief moments. Once we were closer to the heart of campus, we'd have to go back to business as usual. But for now, everything in the world was golden and wonderful. Every step I took was filled with joy, and the air around us seemed to hum.

Questions still spun in my mind, of course. What had just happened? Where had our so-called control gone? For now, I couldn't care. My body was still warm and wanting him and I couldn't wait for our next "Private session". We reached the tree line and stayed hidden in the shadow of a large trunk. Dimitri gave me the keys so I could sneak in the back entrance, then he pulled me close for one last kiss. I gave him a bright smile when I broke away.

Quickly I checked for any guardians on patrol and when it was clear I ran off to my building, quickly darting through the door but making sure I got one last look at Dimitri before I did. It felt weird parting from him after all we had just done together but I knew I would see him again shortly. With that thought on my mind, I slipped into bed, not bothering to change and fell asleep instantly with a smile on my face, dreaming about Dimitri and the future he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

~ ROSE POV ~

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The seasons changed. The snow fell and covered the once green fields of the academy grounds. I continued with my regular training sessions even though I had already caught up to my class members. Hell, I've even surpassed them now. I had a few reasons to keep up my training. One: it had become a routine for me. Two: I knew I needed to be the best guardian if I wanted to protect Lissa. And three: alone time with my hot mentor.

Things between us were great. Better than great. Amazing! Since that night we confessed our feelings for each other our relationship had blossomed. Of course, we had to keep it a secret until after graduation when our age and status wouldn't matter anymore. Dimitri had explained why we had to keep our relationship confidential and I understood. After that night, we had stayed professional. We hadn't slept together, and Dimitri told me that even though we had already given into each other, twice, we had to wait until after graduation before we could continue from where we left off. We still managed to sneak a few loving kisses and whispers after training, but he kept us both in control and stopped us from getting too heated to the point of no return. I understood. It was hard to be in relationships at the academy. All the guardians watching over the school, keeping kids from sneaking into other dorms. It was hard for Lissa and Christian, but they found a way. The church attic where they first met was now tarnished. I feel a shudder run up my spine as unwanted images flowed through my mind. Ugh. Stupid bond.

I ran across the cold white ground to the gym where Dimitri was waiting for me. I was late, yet again, and I knew I would have to make up for it somehow. I entered to see him with his back to me and I smiled as the familiar warm feeling of love washed over me, as it does whenever he was near me. It was tempting to try a sneak attack on him, but I knew he sensed me. Whenever we were in the same area, I knew he could sense me the same way I could sense him. He knew I was there as soon as I stepped foot into the gym, and he would have me pinned to the ground before I could touch him. I slowly walked towards him and cleared my throat.

He didn't turn around. "You're late" he said in his stoic guardian voice. That's when I realised something was going on. He usually greeted me with a warm smile or quick kiss. Someone else was here. I slipped on my own guardian mask, to hide my emotions.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you? Extra ten laps? Fifty push-ups? You name it," I said adding as much 'Rose Hathaway sass' I could. Dimitri didn't say anything. He just turned around, with his serious expression frozen on his gorgeous face, to reveal the woman he had been shielding from me.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Mom?" I asked.

"Hello, Rosemarie" she said in her monotone voice. It had been five years since I last saw her, and that was all she could say? I felt my good mood disappear as a wave of anger washed over me. I narrowed my eyes and looked to Dimitri.

"What is _she _doing here?" He looked away from my gaze. I realised why he was shielding her from me. He knew I wouldn't be happy to see the woman who abandoned me. And he was right.

"So disrespectful," She said as she walked towards me. "I came to watch your training. I want to see if you've managed to catch up to everyone yet." She stood in front of me. Even though I was taller than her, she made herself look as tall as Dimitri. Her short red curls were tied back into a tight ponytail at the base of her neck revealing all her marks.

"Not _here_ in this gym. Here at the Academy?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I was asked here to speak about my experience with Strigoi." She said. Her face was so stiff, it looked like stone. I was worried it might crack if she glared at me any harder.

"And you didn't think to text or email me that you were coming? You don't think after five years I would like to know if you were coming?" I asked backing away from her slightly. I couldn't stand how inferior she made me feel.

"Oh, Rosemarie don't be so dramatic. I was asked by the academy to share my wisdom."

"So you couldn't come when I died in a car accident, you couldn't come to the funeral of the Dragomir's, who basically raised me, and you couldn't come when I was returned to the academy after two years? But when the academy calls you and asks you to come talk about your accomplishments, you come at the drop of a hat." I was fuming now.

"Rosemarie-" she started, voice full of authority, but I didn't want to hear it.

"It's, Rose" I snapped. I grabbed my bag and stormed out. I looked to Dimitri quickly. "Practice is over." I said. I saw him nod briefly. I knew he understood.

I went back to my room and quickly. I pulled the elastic from my hair a little too roughly and shed my clothes quickly. I needed a shower to cool myself down. Some of the anger left me and I changed into a pair of jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt before heading down to the dining hall. If I wanted to get through this day, I was going to need some food. Preferably chocolate. I was early enough to grab two droughts that were freshly made and still warm.

Lissa sat with Christian and I walked over to join them. Since their first time in the church attic, they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. I knew exactly how they felt. I wanted to tell Lissa about Dimitri, she had told me all about her first time with Aaron years ago and she tells me all the details of her relationship with Christian. Even though she didn't need to, and I really didn't want to hear about their sex life, it didn't matter. I knew it made her happy to share her love with me, and if it made her happy, I was happy to listen.

"Rose" she exclaimed when she saw me. I sat down across from them with my place of sugary treats and hot chocolate. "What are you doing here? Don't you have training with Guardian Belikov?" she asked.

I shrugged taking a bite of my first doughnut. "Cancelled" I said through a mouthful of sweet deliciousness.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" that was Lissa. Always concerned about other's wellbeing. The healer in her was reaching out with the desire to help, but she couldn't. the pills she was on since the situation with Victor Dashkov prevented her magic. But it also kept her from harming herself.

"No, I'm fine. I just had an unexpected visitor who I would rather not see right now so I left."

"I bet Belikov is pissed." Said Christian. "It's bad enough having to deal with Rosie every day, but a pissed off Rosie is even worse." I scowled at Christian. Lissa elbowed him gently in the ribs and turned her attention back to me.

"Who was it?" she asked. I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew she would hear sooner or later that my mother is on campus.'

"Janine Hathaway" I said after swallowing my bite of doughnut. Lissa's face morphed into the same expression of surprise I had when I first saw my mother. Christian, on the other hand, looked thrilled. One of the best guardians and Strigoi killers had come to St. Vladimir's Academy.

"Your Mom's here?" they both asked. One voice full of concern and the other full of excitement. I nodded sipping my hot chocolate. Dimitri's was better. No matter how much I doubled it, I could never get it right.

"What did you do?" asked Lissa.

"Me? Nothing."

"Rose." said Lissa in her 'I'm not kidding' voice.

"All I did was ask her why she couldn't have told me she was coming and asked why she could find time to come talk about her life as a guardian but couldn't come to see me."

"No violence?" asked Lissa.

"No. I really wanted to punch her, but I stopped myself and walked away."

"Boring," said Christian as he fell back against his chair, disappointed by my story.

"I'm so proud of you. All that time with Guardian Belikov has changed you." She was right. Dimitri had changed me, and I had changed him too. I was learning to control my emotions as he does. I wanted to make him proud so I promised myself I would not act out. It didn't mean I had to be docile, but I needed to be less volatile. The bell rang. I cleared my plate and took my last doughnut to my first class. Mason ran up beside me and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Hathaway, boy do I have news for you. You are gonna be so pissed" he said looking smug.

"My mother is here" I said. His face fell.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"She made an impromptu visit to my training with Dimitri earlier."

"Ohh, what's the damage? Black eye? Cast? Wheelchair?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked looking stunned.

"I took the highroad." I said.

"That's a first for you." I shot him a pointed look and he put his arms up in surrender. I rolled my eyes as we entered the room. I sat down in my usual spot between Mason and Eddie. Eddie shot me a look that told me he heard the news too. I looked to the front and saw Stan with three other Guardians, two male and one female with cropped red hair, all dressed in the same formal guardian attire. My mother stood between the two men and despite her height, she looked like the most powerful person in the room.

"Listen up!" boomed Stan from the front of the room once everyone was seated. Everyone in the room instantly fell silent and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "We have some very special guests with us today. They have come to share their experience in the field. This is a great opportunity for all of you, so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." Stan shot me a pointed look and several students turned their heads to look at me. That time I did roll my eyes. luckily my tightly clenched fist under the desk prevented me from flipping him the bird. That would have got me in trouble. Stan ignored me and stepped back, allowing the first guardian to take his place.

Both male guardians shared their stories in a professional way that gave the details without glorifying the kills. I had to admit I was impressed with their experiences, but their stories lacked any emotion or personal feels making the description sound more like a news report then horrific experience. I never understood how guardians did that. Keep their emotions locked inside despite all the horrific things they have seen and faced. I had seen Natalie as a Strigoi, and it terrified me. I was still haunted by the monstrous transformation of a person I could almost call a friend.

My mother took to the front as the second guardian finished, and for the first time, I took in her appearance. Like most female guardians, her red hair was cropped short to her chin to show her marks. Her Scottish heritage gave her a pale complexion which was starkly different to my tanned skin. Her clothes hid her figure, but I could see she had a few curves of her own. If not for the brown eyes which we share, no one would know I was her daughter. We were just so different. I couldn't wait for her to leave.

Her story was beyond unbelievable. It topped both the other guardians combined. Mason and Eddie were entranced, hanging on her every word. Mason looked particularly excited as my mother talked about decapitation of Strigoi. She finished her story and Stan moved up to the front of the room again.

"Any question for our guests?" he asked. Instantly numerous hands shot up including Mason's and Eddie's. Mason asked about the best way to decapitate a Strigoi which was the hardest way to kill a Strigoi. My mother answered with an Axe and gave a detailed explanation on other tools she has had to use in the past when one wasn't available.

I slumped back into my chair and tried my best to tune out the questions whilst biting my tongue and gripping my chair to keep me from jumping out and screaming at the woman who probably didn't even know I was there. The questions continued and I was struggling to keep myself quiet. I head a door open behind me and instantly that warm feeling I knew so well flooded over me. I turned to look at him and our eyes met. His expression was soft but stern as he was warning me to stay down and not burst out. Seeing him made all my pent-up anger disappear and I gave him a small nod before releasing the chair. Dimitri's lips turned up slightly. I returned it and turned around to the front again. In my mind I could hear his voice speaking the words he spoke with his eyes: _'I'm so proud of you.' _I swear it was like I was bonded with him as well as Lissa. I closed my eyes and sent my own message to him: _'I love you', _hoping he heard me as clearly as I heard him. The bell went and I quickly shot up and walked out before anyone could stop me. I had managed to calm myself but if I had to talk to her, I knew wouldn't be able to keep my fist from her face.

* * *

_**Hello. I am back. Sorry for being gone for so long but I have been so focused on school and studying. I managed to find some time and I have written a few chapters that I will post gradually after editing. Unfortunately, I will be away again to focus on school and after graduation I will get back into my writing groove and let my imagination run wild. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me and i hope you enjoy this chapter and the next few I post. R & R. I'd love to hear all your feedback.**_


	4. Chapter 4

~ DIMITRI POV ~

It was almost time for training so I knew Rose would be here soon to change and get ready to meet me. I lay on her bed with one of my tattered westerns open in my lap. She had cleared her room since the last time I had seen it, but I saw her morning active gear thrown across the room. She managed to control her temper, at least until she got back to her room, and instead took her frustration out on her clothes. I noticed a small tear in her active shirt where the two must have gotten into a fight.

The sound of footsteps approaching my door alerted me to her return and I forced my body to stay calm and not react to her presence in the way it so desperately wants to. My mind was no better. Images raced through my mind quickly and I longed for our clothes to join those already discarded on the ground.

The door opened and closed with a bang. I heard her sigh facing the door before she slowly turned around and gasped upon seeing me on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coming towards me. Her tone wasn't sweet or accusatory. Just curious. Since our night together, we both knew how dangerous it was for us to be alone together, especially when there is a bed. But I needed to see her and talk to her, so I took a chance, throwing caution to the wind.

"I had to see you," I said closing my book and placing it on her nightstand.

"So, you came to my dorm? That's a dangerous move, Comrade," she said with a teasing tone as she approached me. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she bit her lip. My eyes were drawn to her soft plump lips caught between her teeth. God, I missed her lips.

"I thought it worth the risk," I said in a deep quiet voice as I sat up. Rose met me for a deep kiss that brought sighs of relief from both of us. my arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to me. Without breaking the kiss, she lowered herself until she was straddling me. I dug my hand into her thick dark locks and groaned at the feeling of our bodies being so close together. She moaned in response. That moan caused shivers to run up my body. I wanted to forget all my morals and take her. But my guardian reasoning allowed me to gain my control back and I broke the kiss. We stared at each other whilst panting to recover our lost oxygen. We stayed in the same position, holding each other, whilst we gained back the clarity we lost with lust.

"We can't" I said just barely a whisper.

"I know," She said in response. I smiled. Of course, she did. She always understood. I wanted to kiss her again, but I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to ground myself. My hand released from Rose's hair and she fell back so she was still sitting on the bed with me but was no longer straddling me. The loss of contact made me feel incomplete. I was like a magnet, always drawn to her. I settled for holding her hand, so we were still connected, even if it wasn't in the way we wanted.

"I'm proud of you," I said after what felt like hours of silence. Her expression shifted. The remaining lust left her eyes and she turned serious.

"Because I didn't beat her up?" she asked. _'Yes' _I said silently.

"Because you stayed strong. You kept yourself in control" I said. She looked at me.

"Only because you were there. I was seconds away from exploding with rage. If you hadn't come in, I think I would have stormed up to her and knocked her unconscious."

"I will always be here, but you don't need me. If you were going to attack her, you would have done it before I walked in." I said.

"What is she doing here?" Rose asked. Her voice was so quiet I almost missed it.

"She really was here to talk about Strigoi." I said.

"There's more," she said. I looked at her with a questioning look. "Come on. I know you. You're hiding something from me." She was right. I could never hide anything from her. I took a deep breath.

"There was a Strigoi attack near here. A massacre on a Badica family, with no survivors." She looked at me shocked. "Your mother was called in for extra security along with some other guardians whilst the investigation continues. She told me this morning when she came to the gym to see our training session." Rose turned from me. Her face scrunched as she took in all I had said. "There's something else," I said. Rose turned to me. "Arthur Schoenberg was one of the guardians killed." Rose's eyes widened. "You were mean to have your qualifier with him today. I was going to tell you in training when I got the news." Rose looked shattered, like I had just destroyed her hopes and dreams.

"But Arthur Schoenberg was a legend. One of the best guardians ever. How could anyone kill him?" she asked.

"The attack was done by a group of Strigoi." Rose's eyes grew scared. Strigoi working together was not unheard of, but a group was rare. Strigoi tended to prefer working alone. "And the house was warded, pierced with a stake. There was no guardian patrolling outside." I said. I wanted to give her all the details. She needed to know the dangers she would one day face.

"Strigoi can't touch stakes," she said. She sounded so lost. I squeezed her hand, rubbing calming circles with my thumb.

"Humans can."

"Humans working with Strigoi?" she asked. I nodded.

"For the promise of immortality."

"All our nightmares are coming true. This gives the Strigoi a massive advantage over us. this changes everything, doesn't it?" I nodded. I knew she would understand. She understood better than guardians twice her age. It was one of the reasons I loved her.

"Your mother is here for extra security while we try to figure out what to do." I told her. Rose seemed to accept this. It was a better reason than her being called in to just boast about her kills.

"Do you think I am being unfair?" She asked.

"Hmm," I mummed in question.

"To her. Did I go too far with what I said earlier? Am I just being 'dramatic' because of my mommy abandonment issues?" she asked.

"No." Rose turned to me in question. "I think were right and you did the right thing. I have read your file. I have seen the lack of visits from your mother and how Vasilissa's parents took you in like one of their own. She should have made more of an effort and she should have come to see you after the accident and after being brought back to the academy." I told her.

"How long has it been? Five years? Longer? Granted two of those years I had been away but even before that she never made an effort. She just dropped me on the academies doorstep and left me. I might as well have been an orphan like the other Dhampir who grew up here." Her words trailed off at the end into a whisper. My heart broke for her. I forgot about the rules and pulled her close to me. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest. She gripped my shirt tightly and I whispered loving words in Russian, kissing the top of her head lightly when I felt her squeeze my shirt. She didn't cry, she wouldn't let herself, but she was doing her best to keep her tears back.

There was nothing I could say that would make her feel better right now. It had been a very emotional day for her. I decided actions spoke louder than words, so I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her. She gasped in surprise but didn't push me away. Instead, she slowly melted into me. Her hands released my shirt and slid under my shirt, around my waist to my back where she ran her hands up and down, caressing the tense muscles in my back, instantly releasing all the tightness they held from training. My hands slid down her waist till I found the hem of her shirt and began to slowly tug. She pulled away from the kiss quickly but didn't move from our close tangles position.

"I thought you said we couldn't. Until after graduation?" I nodded.

"We can't." I said quietly leaning in and kissing her neck softly. She gasped holding back a moan.

"But-" she started, fighting to remain control. I started lifting her shirt again, still kissing her neck, lightly to make sure I did not leave a noticeable mark.

"we can't have sex, Roza. But there are plenty of other things we can do." With that, she melted back into me. I pulled her shirt higher and she pulled her hands from me, allowing me to take it off her. I was still stunned every time I saw her. She wore a simple cotton sports bra but on her, it looked like the most expensive lingerie. She turned away, blushing at her exposure as my eyes roamed over her. I pulled her chin up so our eyes would meet.

"you never have to be embarrassed with me," I told her. She smiled and my heart raced. Her finders trailed their way to my shirt and soon, that disappeared too, thrown to the other side of the room with hers.

We managed to refrain from going too far while still achieving pleasure. For Rose it was new, and she was unsure, but she was keen to try. I instructed her, the same way I did with training, and like everything else she does, she excelled. She was a very, _very _quick learner. After we finished, we lay on her bed, her chin on my chest smiling at me with dazzling dark eyes whilst I played with her dark locks, twisting them around my fingers.

"I'll take it training is cancelled?" she asked in a teasing tone. I smiled at her.

"I'd call this training. We can say we worked on flexibility and endurance," I said trying to match her teasing tone. She laughed lightly.

"I thought Moroi endorphins were the best feeling in the world. I was wrong. They don't come close to this," she said snuggling close to me. "Isn't this breaking your rules?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"More like bending them," I said.

"So, you're allowed to bend them, but we're not allowed to break them?" she asked.

"Believe me, there is nothing I would rather do then throw out the rule book, but I can't."

"Why not? I mean, technically we have already broken the rules. Twice." She said with a sly smile.

"I know. That night in the cabin was amazing. I would love nothing more than to do it again, but we can't."

"Why?" she asked again sounding concerned for me. "Just tell me Dimitri." _Dimitri not Comrade? _She was serious.

"You know I love you." I started and she nodded. "And we both know the plan that once you graduate and become the princess's guardian, I will find another charge so we can be together without putting her life in danger." Again, she nodded. We had talked about this and I knew she needed to be Vasilisa's guardian. Which mean, in order for us to be together, I would need to find another charge. But only after they are graduated, and Rose's position is secured. If it isn't and she ends up guarding another Moroi, I will stay with Vasilisa. "The reason we cannot be together like that night in the cabin is because I know if we do, I will never be able to stop."

"And that's a bad thing?" Rose asked.

"I'm addicted to you Roza. More addicted then a feeder to the Moroi bite. I already struggle to keep my control whenever you're around. If I give into you now, I won't be able to stop myself and our secret relationship wouldn't be so secret anymore. We have to wait. It's only a few months really and then we will both be free to give into one another without fear of being discovered and without care of what others might think. Please just wait for me Roza." I asked. My tone was pleading.

"So, this was a one off?" she asked. I laughed.

"We'll see. I need to keep my control Roza," I said. She nodded and folded herself back into my side.

"I understand," she said, and I knew she did. I kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep in my embrace.

I wanted to stay with her, but I knew I couldn't. I slowly slid myself free of her grip and got changed. I sent out a signal on my radio to make sure it was clear for me to leave without being seen and when it was confirmed I quickly wrote a note to Rose explaining why I didn't stay with her. I knew she understood why I couldn't, but I wanted her to know that I was not using her and that I loved her with all my heart. With one last kiss to her temple, which brought a small smile to her lips, I left and crossed over the snow-covered academy grounds, heading back to my room.

The sun was high in the sky signalling midday. I still had a few hours before I would meet Roza again for our morning training session. I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep my hands off her. I was almost at the guardian quarters when I heard a high pitched shrill.

"Dimka!" I froze and turned to the direction of the voice. Natasha Ozera stood a couple of meters away from me. She smiled and waved excitedly before making her way to me. I quickly put on a fake smile to mask my exhaustion and annoyance of being kept from my awaiting bed. When she reached me, she pulled me into a tight hug that surprised me.

"Hello Tasha," I said wrapping my arms around her in a friendly embrace.

"It's so good to see a familiar friendly face," she said pulling back from me. Her face lit up in delight causing her ice-blue eyes to sparkle.

"What has brought you to the academy?" I asked with a light tone to my words.

"I am here to spend Christmas with Christian and his new girlfriend." I had forgotten that Tasha was Christian's aunt.

"That's nice. Vasilisa is lovely. Christian is very lucky." I said. I wanted to finish this conversation quickly so I could get some much-needed sleep.

"Yes, he is." She said. "What about you? Have you finally found yourself a lady?" she asked. My first reaction was to say yes and spill everything about Rose, but I bit my tongue sharply and swallowed down the words I longed to shout to the whole world.

"You know me Tasha, duty comes first. I'm too busy to date." I said.

"They have you working too hard. They can't keep a man on duty twenty-four seven." She said.

"Well actually it's not the shifts that take up most of my time. I am training a student. Rose Hathaway. She is Vasilissa's best friend and future guardian making her my future guarding partner," I said.

"That seems unfair. Giving you the responsibility of training a student." She said.

"I volunteered. I couldn't let another Dhampir guardian go to waste. Especially a female." She nodded.

"Agreed. We need as many guardians as possible. You always look after the needs of other before yourself. You need time to yourself to take care of your needs too." '_If only you knew' _I thought.

"Maybe one day but right now, Rose needs me." She nodded. "Anyway, I have to get some sleep before my morning training session with Rose." I said.

"Okay, maybe I could come by and watch sometime." She said. I though back to this morning.

"That would be great but maybe another time. She should get to know you first," I said hoping that would be a good enough reason for Tasha to not stop by tomorrow.

"Of course. Well goodnight Dimka. If you need me, I'm staying in the old guardian Cabin," she said pointing off into the distance.

"Not a guest room?" I asked.

"I don't think I'd welcome there." I nodded in understanding. Despite being royal, her family name was tarnished, and she was constantly judged for her family's decisions that gave her the scar on her face.

"Good night, Tasha," I said and walked away, back to my room where I fell onto my bed and fell asleep instantly. My dreams filled with images of Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

~ DIMITRI POV ~

I stood in the gym waiting for Rose, twirling the sharp silver stake in my hand. While training over the last few weeks, I had been testing her knowledge on stakes. She answered almost every question correctly except one. While sparing, I asked her where the heart was, and she couldn't locate the valuable organ. I eventually pinned her and using a practice stake, I showed her where it was and where to aim the stake to hit the heart. Since that day, she always hit the target on my chest with her practice stake. She was a natural. She was ready and it was time she learnt how to use one properly. Everyone else in her year already knew the basics and I intended to teach her to master staking.

Rose walked in only two minutes late which was a new record for her. She was radiant as she stood in the patch of sunlight at the door dressed in her regular workout attire. She looked around before her eyes landed on me.

"No Scottish beast today?" she asked. I smiled.

"No, I told your mother it would be best if she didn't come to our training sessions especially when you are working with a deadly weapon," I said, holding up the stake into her line of sight. Her face moved from surprised to determined. I moved out of the way revealing one of the many staking dummies the academy had. Rose walked towards me and tossed her bag to the side of the gym. I tossed the stake up letting her catch it. We started slow. I showed her where to hit on the dummy and let her try a few slow stabs. Our speed increased until Rose was striking at a fast pace with perfect accuracy. After a while, I stopped my corrections and just watched her, and she struck again and again.

"Thank you for my note," she said while staking again. "It was beautiful."

"I didn't want you to feel rejected when I left," I told her.

"I love you too. With all my heart and soul," she said. Her eyes drifted to me as she continued with her staking. I smiled.

"Back to training. Focus, Rose." I said but I gave her a smile as her eyes turned back to the dummy.

After a few more minute I called her to a stop.

"Good, Rose, very good," I said.

"Really?" she asked through her breaths.

"You do it like you've been doing it for years," I said. Rose smiled at me; her face lit up from my praise.

I led her over to the mats and replaced the stake in her hand for one of the blunt practice stakes. We spared twice, she won one match and I won the other. This session today showed me just how far she had come. She had grown so much I was hardly her mentor anymore. More of her partner. We were almost equals. Almost. I still had a lot to teach her before she graduated.

Together, we packed up the gym and put the dummy back away with the numerous others. Rose's eyes lingered on a dummy with curly red hair that resembled her mother. I watched to see what she would do. Rose simply closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking away. I smiled with pride as I followed her. our session had almost come to an end. Rose packed up her bag and I pulled on my duster. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was nearby. It was clear. While Rose was distracted. I pulled her by the arm until her back was against the wall and I was standing in front of her. the question in her eyes disappeared as she took in my expression. We both leaned in at the same time, meeting for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted much longer than it should have but I couldn't seem to let her go and Rose didn't move to leave. It was only a kiss, but it was so powerful that it seemed to satisfy the powerful lust filled monster within me that craved Rose. eventually I pulled away and we left the gym going our own separate ways.

The day was long. I stifled a yawn as I made my way to the guardian lounge. I had a half hour break. It wasn't enough time for sleep, but it was plenty of time to grab a coffee or maybe two. I had just sat down with one of my western and began to enjoy my coffee when I was interrupted. Yet again. They had to stop doing that to me.

"Guardian Belikov," said the voice from behind me. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Guardian Hathaway," I responded, taking a sip before placing my cup on the table and closing my book. She moved around the lounge and sat on the one opposing me.

"I take it training went well," she said.

"Very. Rose has come a long way. I started Staking with her today."

"She's only learning staking now?" she asked.

"I needed to make sure she was ready. She needed to build her strength and stamina before I gave her a weapon." She nodded.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She has come a long way. She even took me down-" I started before she cut me off.

"No, I mean, _how is she?" _I understood what she meant.

"Maybe she should ask Rose," I said.

"I'm asking you. You know her. She trusts you and she likes you." I nodded.

"She's fine. Despite everything that has happened recently, Rose has come out unscathed. She needs her mother," I said.

"She won't even listen to me."

"She will listen to her mother. Not another guardian who reprimands her. She knows she has made mistakes and she has learnt from them. Rose needs her mother to show that she is there to support her. Talk to her. Ask her to talk and talk about something other than her past mistake and your guardian life." She nodded.

"I will, after her qualifier." Janine said.

"What?" I asked.

"Because of the attack, Rose was unable to do her qualifier. Guardian Petrov asked me to do it."

"But you can't. As her mother-" I started.

"I might be her mother by blood, but to Rose I am a stranger. This is the best solution and it will give me the chance to see whether my daughter does have what it takes to be a guardian after all." I couldn't argue with that.

"She does. Her determination and dedication to the princess surpasses that of most guardians I know." Janine nodded.

"It's one thing to be dedicated to the ones we love but could she do the same with a stranger. If she doesn't become the Princess's guardian, could Rose protect another with the same devotion?" she asked. I didn't have to think about it.

"Rose would protect anyone and everyone without question," I said strongly, entirely confident in my words. Janine nodded.

"We shall see," she said and rose to her feet. "Her Qualifier will be here in the guardian lounge tomorrow after your training session. Give her time to shower and change. I will be waiting here from the time that classes start." I nodded. She started to leave and I called out to her.

"Janine," I said, dropping the guardian formalities. She paused and looked at me. "Please. Don't push Rose too far." Janine stood frozen for a moment before she gave me a sharp nod and left. I returned to my coffee. It had lost most of its heat but was still warm enough. I thought about what Janine had said. I knew Rose was ready for her qualifier and she would pass with flying colours, but with her mother testing her, I wasn't entirely sure she could show all the potential she has. I was worried she would lose control and for once, I wouldn't be there to stop her.

I couldn't say what was going on with Rose. It was like she was two people. The reckless teenage girl I met in Portland and the strong responsible woman who was destined to be the best guardian this world will ever see. I was teaching her to control her emotions and be less reckless, but I didn't want her to lose her personality like most guardians do. I was in love with Rose. I loved both sides to her and I knew the day she learnt to combine her two selves; she would be a powerful force to reckoned with. I just hoped she wouldn't lose herself along the way.

I finished my coffee and headed off for my last shift before I would meet with Rose again for afternoon practice. I was watching over the novice classes as they split up into pairs and sparred. Rose was paired with Ashford and was clearly winning the battle. They used practice stakes and I could see how this morning's training with stakes had helped Roses technique. She was strong and focused and hit her target easily bringing the fight to an end. She looked like a battle Goddess or an avenging angel sent down from the heavens to destroy her enemies. The smile that lit up her face when she knew she had won make my heart skip a beat. She reached her hand down for Ashford to take and she lifted him to his feet. Unlike most other male Novices who would have been sour for being beaten, Ashford beamed and gave Rose an affectionate hug in congratulations.

I knew the boy felt for her the same way I did, and I knew I should be jealous seeing her in his arms. But I knew she was mine and she knew I was hers. I love her with all my heart, and I know she feels the same for me. I knew Rose loved him, but only as a friend or a brother. So, I wasn't jealous of the boy. I felt sorry for him because he loved her, and she would never feel the same for him. I felt sorry for him because I knew how it felt to be loved by Rose and he never would.

Rose laughed at something Ashford had said as they made their way off the mat. She turned her head towards me, and our eyes met. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm with love and happiness. I lived to see her like this. So alive and happy and in love. I gave her a quick smile and nod, telling her that I had seen the fight and I was proud of her victory. She smiled back quickly and made her way to get changed.

In an hour we would meet at the gym for our training. With my shift over, I got changed and made my way to the gym to set up. I wanted to continue with staking for a little longer. I would teach her how to stake a Strigoi from behind. It was harder to reach the heart from behind then it was from the front, but I intended to teach her. I would teach her everything I knew and more. I would make her the best guardian so when the time comes and I have to choose between her and my charge, I will know that she can look after herself.

I would trust her skills and know she would be able take care of herself the same way I knew she would with me. The only thing truly keeping us apart was our duty. In a few short months, our age difference and my status as her mentor would not matter. However, as guardians, our duty was to protect the Moroi. 'They come first'. A mantra drilled into us since birth. Not anymore. Now, Rose would always come first to me. I will find a new charge when the time is right, and Rose will guard Vasilisa. And if we ever do get into a situation where it is us or the Moroi, we must chose the Moroi and trust that we can look after ourselves. That is why I am training Rose to be the best and pushing her so hard. Not so she will be the best guardian for the princess, but so she can protect her charge and herself. Because if she dies, I will surely die with her.

There is no life worth living in a world without Rose Hathaway.

* * *

_**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. I am really enjoying writing this story. I have decided to turn this into a full story instead of a one/two shot. there is only one problem. I called this story "Too Late" because my main focus was that Dimitri was too late to remove the necklace. I have looked on Fanfiction and there are a lot of stories titled "Too Late", some are Romitri stories. So, I am in need of a new Title for this story. If you have any ideas please let me know and give me any suggestions you want. I don't want this story to be very long as I am coming up with new story ideas everyday that I would like to start on soonish. But I don't quite know where I am going to finish this either. Please let me know if you see anything I could do. Thank you for all your Reviews! And thank you for staying loyal to my story !**_


	6. Chapter 6

~ ROSE POV ~

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. Last night, Dimitri and I had worked with stakes again. I was getting good, _really _good. Dimitri taught me techniques that I had never seen before. We had _never_ been taught anything like it in our guardian training. Hell, I don't even think the guardian teachers knew how to do it. I couldn't wait to take down Mason and Eddie with it later. I could already see the looks of shock and awe on their faces. In only a day with Dimitri, I had gone from not knowing how to wield a stake at all, to almost being master staker. Last night, when I returned to my dorm, I was so exhausted I collapsed on my bed still dressed in my work out clothes. Now, I could feel my muscles aching from the day before as I pulled off my cover and peeled off my clothes for a quick shower to remove the sticky sweat that still coated my skin. I raked through my wardrobe and pulled on a fresh set of activewear before I raced to meet Dimitri. Somehow, I actually managed to be on time. Maybe even a couple of minutes early.

I was practically skipping as I made my way into the gym. However, my good mood quickly vanished when Dimitri told me I would be doing my Qualifier today. My happiness completely vanished when he told me _who_ was testing me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "When did this happen?" I asked.

"Last night," Dimitri said. I shot him a look.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Dimitri sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you last night. I knew it would only make you stressed." I understood his reasoning. I was stressed. If he had told me last night, I wouldn't have been able to sleep at all. On one hand, I was grateful to Dimitri for letting me sleep, but on the other, I mad. Why did it have to be _her?_

"I didn't have a say in who would be testing you, Roza. I saw your mother yesterday and she told me about your qualifier. Believe me, I argued that it would be better if another guardian tested you."

"And?" I asked, hoping for a different answer.

"And she is the only one on campus who can do it as she is not a teacher or mentor," he explained. I nodded understanding there was no use arguing now. All I could do was answer every question she gave me the same way I would Arthur Schoenberg.

We talked for a while about all the possible guardian questions I could be asked. I answered everyone he shot me with an honest and appropriate answer. Dimitri smiled and brought me in for a hug.

"You've got this. You'll be fine. The good in your record outweighs the bad," he said. I nodded against his chest, but I didn't believe him. I would have agreed if I were being tested by anyone else other than my mother. I was worried about what she would do or what she would say during the test. I was afraid that she would finally break me and all the control, that I have worked _so_ hard to maintain, would shatter. Along with every bone in her body. Dimitri pulled back but kept his hands firmly on my shoulders. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes filled with so much pride.

"Go show her the strong, dedicated amazing Guardian I know you are." Right now, Dimitri was my mentor, not my boyfriend. I would make him proud, and I would prove my mother wrong. I smiled and nodded once before standing and walking to get ready.

I left half an hour early to prepare. When I got back to my room, I quickly changed into a white blouse and a nice pair of black jeans. My outfit resembled the formal guardian uniform in a way that was professional but still causal. I ran a brush through my hair, pulling the long dark strands up into a tight bun at the top of my head. I still had an hour before I was meant to meet with my mother. My stomach growled alerting me to the hungry monster within me. Breakfast had only just begun, but knowing the novice metabolism, all the good food was probably already gone. If I was quick, I could probably make it just in time to grab something. It didn't matter what. I just needed food.

I pulled on my boots, thick red coat, white woollen scarf and applied a thin layer of the cherry lip gloss Dimitri had bought me. With one last look in the mirror, I nodded. I was ready to face the demon. I was about to run out the door when I remembered something. I pulled a hair elastic onto my wrist. After the incident with Dawn Yarrow, that resulted in her broken; arm giving me my dangerous reputation, I was sent to talk to a guardian. She asked why I did it. I shrugged, telling her I hadn't meant to hurt Dawn. It was just after the accident. Dawn had made some snarky comment about Lissa's family and I lost it. It was easy to blame my aggression on the trauma I had experienced. I really didn't mean to break her arm, but honestly, she deserved it. The guardian had given me some advice. She said that the next time I wanted to hurt someone; _I _should endure some of the pain first. That way, I would feel the hurt I wanted to inflict on others and realise that I don't actually want to hurt them.

It was a good idea, but me being me at age fifteen, I promised to be on my best behaviour, before completely ignoring her. If I got through this day without punching Janine, I would have to find that guardian and thank her. The elastic should be an easy way to test her technique and, hopefully, keep my control. I promised myself that anytime I felt close to losing control, I would yank, pull or twist the elastic until I was calm enough to let go. I just hoped I wouldn't lose my hand because of this. I kind of needed it.

The dining hall was empty when I arrived. The only food that was left was a couple of cold pieces of toast. Not my ideal breakfast dish, but I was desperate. I munched down two slices as I made my way to the guardian building. My hunger was satisfied, for the time being, but now my stomach was growling for another reason. I was nervous. I had never been nervous about anything in my life, but this was different. This test was serious. It could make or break your future as a guardian. Everything I have worked for over the last years, and especially in the last few months with Dimitri, were riding on this. I arrived at the guardian building fifteen minutes early and found my mother sitting on a lounge, with a clipboard of her lap, waiting. She looked at her watch.

"Fifteen minutes early. I'm surprised. I expected you to be late. Unfortunately, you don't get points for punctuality." I had to pull my elastic to keep myself from rolling my eyes. She obviously didn't know how important this was to me. Yes, I had a reputation for being late to most things, but there are a time and place for tardiness. This test was too important. I released my elastic as Janine stood and walked down the hall, with me following only a few steps behind. Her room was simple, basically the same as Dimitri's, just minus the bookshelves full of westerns and the knitted blankets from his mother in Russia. I pulled off my coat as I stepped further into the room, taking in the setup before me.

Janine had pulled the wooden desk from its place against the wall to sit in the centre of the room, with two chairs placed either side like an interview. She moved around the desk and sat in the waiting chair before placing the clipboard down and folding her hands neatly on top. She looked up at me in a way that seemed to pull me down into the chair across from her. I sat patiently, gently placing my coat on the floor beside me.

Once I was seated, my mother pulled out a thick Red folder with my name scribbled neatly on the front. My record. A file filled with everything I have done, both good and bad since I was first abandoned here. I remembered Dimitri's words: _The good in your record outweighs the bad. The good outweighs the bad._ The way the desk shook when Janine dropped the file on top, had me seriously doubting that statement. I was sincerely worried the old desk would disintegrate under the weight of that thing. She opened the folder and clicked her pen to life before she raised her head to meet my eyes and gave me, the most genuine, fake smile she could manage.

"Good morning, Rosemarie," she said.

"Rose," I corrected with a forced polite tone and a sweet small smile. She shot me an exasperated look but complied anyway.

"Good morning, _Rose_," she started again. "You certainly have an impressive record." She said flipping through a few pages. _That was one way to put it_. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes and pulled my elastic instead. This should not have been new information for her. The Academy had sent her every school report and numerous letters of my miss behaviour since I was a toddler. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she had just tossed them away without bothering to read them.

"I admit, I have acted a little reckless _in the past_, but I have worked hard to correct my behaviour and become a respectable _professional_ Guardian," I said, mustering my Guardian voice, keeping straight to the facts with no personal connection or emotion, just as my mother, Dimitri and basically all the guardians do. She looked at me, with her mask firmly in place, hiding her emotions.

"What about going on the run for two years, with the Dragomir Princess? I'd say that was more than 'a little reckless'" she gave me a hard stare. I had expected this, but my hand still pulled firmly on the elastic. Dimitri's words came back to me.

_The good in your record outweighs the bad. The good outweighs the bad._

With his voice in my mind, I found myself instantly calming. I released my tight grip, allowing circulation to return to my wrist and took a deep breath.

"Vasilisa was in danger long before we left the academy. The threat was unknown, but I saw she was suffering and knew she needed to get out of the academy. The recent events with Victor Dashkov prove I was right. Yes, I could have acted better and told someone what was happening, but I couldn't risk tipping off our enemy. I got her out. To protect her." I said honestly, hoping she would hear the truth in my voice.

"Whilst on the run, did you train? What guarding techniques did you use?" she asked, scribbling some notes down quickly. I took another deep breath. I had seen this question coming.

"In the two years on the run, we managed to stay undetected by humans, Moroi, Strigoi and even Guardians. We fought off Victor Dashkov's psi hounds, changed location constantly to evade detection and whilst travelling, especially at night, I made sure to check all our surroundings when we were exposed. Yes, I should have hit the gym more and I definitely should have taken some combat classes. I realise now that there is no way I would have survived if we were attacked by Strigoi. Since I've been back, I have been training twice a day every day with Guardian Belikov and I have caught up to my classmates." I wanted to add how I was now kicking the majority of my classmates' asses every day, but I decided it was better to stick to the facts and remain strong and professional. Not arrogant, just factual. Janine flipped through a few more pages, probably checking to see if my statement was accurate. After a moment, she looked up and shot me an intense stare.

"Do you regret it?" Her tone was like a snake bite, sharp and venomous.

"No," I said instantly. The word slipped out of my mouth so easily. "If I could go back in time, I would do it again. The only thing I regret is that I slacked off with my training and neglected proper guarding technique."

"What about all the other blemishes on your record? Behavioural issues, violence, vandalism…" She trailed off.

"As I said, I have been reckless, but that is all in the past," I said simply hoping she would just move on and let it go.

"Not too long ago, you broke a classmate's nose." I cringed slightly. That was something I hadn't prepared for. I had to think quickly.

"The attack charm Victor placed in the necklace began to activate around that time. Shortly after that incident, I was with Guardian Belikov. He managed to fight me off and remove the necklace before either of us were seriously injured. However, a lot of time had passed in our struggle and we only just managed to intercept the fight and put it to an end before any severe harm could occur." I hoped I was believable in my lie. Dimitri somehow always seemed to know when I was lying, but he, unlike Janine, knew me. He knew me better than anyone, even myself.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir is a close friend of yours?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly, curious as to where she was going with this.

"How many years have you been friends with the princess?" This time I did roll my eyes. She knew how long Lissa and I have been friends. She was there when Lissa's parents announced they wanted me to be their daughter's guardian. I was her daughter, for God's sake, but that didn't seem to mean anything to her. I was getting frustrated.

"Since Kindergarten. You should know that." I muttered under my breath, but she seemed to hear me. She shot me a stern look which I ignored.

"I can see from your records and your statements that you are more than willing to do anything for Vasilisa. But, could you do the same for another Moroi who you don't know? Could you be a dedicated guardian for anyone else? Even if they aren't your friend?"

I was taken back. It was a valid question. One I hadn't prepared for, but one I knew the answer to.

"Yes," I said. Dimitri and I had discussed this topic long ago. After graduation, the plan is for me to be Lissa's guardian and Dimitri will try to find another charge close to Lissa so we can be together. However, if I don't get Lissa, Dimitri will stay as her guardian and protect her for me. Lissa was my best friend, bond-mate and my sister. I would always protect her whether I was her guardian or not, but I knew my duty. If I was given another charge, I would protect them the same as I would protect Lissa.

" I know my duty. 'They come first'," I said repeating the guardian mantra drilled into us since birth. "Yes, it would be difficult without the friendship Lissa and I share, and of course, our bond. But I am a guardian, and I will protect all Moroi with my life." She scribbled a few notes down on the page.

"You claim you know your duty, but you don't," She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"You're not ready for the responsibility of being a guardian." Her face and voice was void of any emotion. She could not be serious.

"I am. I might not be ready to kill Strigoi or go out into the field tomorrow, but I am learning to be the best guardian possible." I squeezed my elastic tightly on my wrist. The tingling sensation in my fingers alerted me to how tight my grip was. My fingers were probably purple now.

"Based on the details in your record, I can see you are not a guardian, you are not a novice, you are a child." I was astonished by her words. Is that really what she thought of me? My fist clenched in preparation to strike out at her. The elastic wasn't working. My nails dug into my palm, so hard I think I might have drawn blood. I clenched my teeth inside my mouth to keep myself from saying something I would regret.

_'Calm down, Rose. Calm down. She isn't worth it' _I told myself. It wasn't working. I closed my eyes and pictured Dimitri.

_'Breath, Roza.' _His Russian accented voice wrapped around me instantly masking me feel better. _'Breath.'_

I took three deep breaths and held the oxygen for a moment before releasing. Every exhale released more and more tension until I was able to regain my control and release my grip from my elastic. I retracted my nails from my palm and stood up calmly.

"I don't have to take this," I said as I began to walk out, with my coat in my arms.

"You're right, you don't," She said as I almost reached the door. I placed my hand on the handle, ready to open the door and escape this hell. "You failed." I froze. I slowly turned to her with my eyes wide and mouth open.

"What?" I asked.

"You do not have what it takes to be a guardian." I was close to losing control, and this time, I didn't try to hold back.

"With all due respect guardian Hathaway, I find your opinion biased. I may be your daughter, but you don't know me. You can't make that judgement based on previous actions you read in my file. Ask any guardian on campus; Dimitri, Alberta, Hell, even Stan, and they will tell you how dedicated I am to be a guardian. I have been beaten, bruised and bitten to keep Lissa alive, and I can promise, I will continue to do so whether you say I can or cannot because _I _am her guardian." I was close to exploding. "I don't need your permission to protect Lissa. I have been doing it longer than you know!" With that final sentence, I stormed out. I didn't wait to be dismissed. I didn't care. I didn't want to hear anything else that woman had to say.

I went to class, but I didn't pay attention to anything that was said. I was too stuck in my head to take in any information. The scene kept playing over and over in my head. How could she fail me? She was my mother and one of the best guardians in the world. This is what she wanted for me, the reason why she left me here, and she was going to take it away? All my hard work and dedication, taken away with a few strokes of a pen.

Had I gone too far? Had I made it worse? I tried so hard to be respectful and polite, but she just tipped me over the edge. She knew I would be the perfect guardian for Lissa. Even before we were bonded, I was the best Dhampir for Lissa. Even Lissa's Parents knew that. They wanted me to protect their daughter. They trusted me, even at a young age, with their daughter's life. Why couldn't my mother?

I was nervous about going to training. Dimitri would've heard about what happened. Would he be mad? He should be. I lost control. All his hard work training me, and I broke.

I knew he loved me, but mentor Dimitri could be scary. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. Still, I went to training ready to face whatever Dimitri had in store for me. Instead, was surprised when I was greeted by Dimitri pulling me into his embrace and kissing me deeply. I was caught off guard but quickly melted into the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked when we finally broke apart.

"I heard the good news," he said. His chocolate brown eyes shone with pride and love.

"_Good _news?" I asked.

"You passed. I knew without a doubt that you would but still, this is something to celebrate. I'm so proud of you Roza," he said, pulling me into his tight embrace once again. I wanted to interject and tell him that the news he had received was wrong and I had failed. "I love you," he said. With those three words, all my words were lost. Dimitri leant in and I met him.

He would hear the truth of what happened eventually, but I didn't want to ruin this moment for us. And so, I kept my mouth shut and just soaked up the moment in Dimitri's arms.

I met Lissa in the dining hall after training. Through the bond, I could feel she was excited about something. She smiled brightly when she saw me.

"Rose, guess what," she said, her excitement bled into me, making me momentarily forget about earlier events.

"What?" I asked. I started to dig into my dinner as I listened to Lissa's news.

"Tasha has invited up to spend Christmas with her," she said. To Lissa, this was a big deal, but I was lost on what was so exciting.

"Who's Tasha?" I asked confused through a mouthful of pasta.

"Oh, sorry. That's right, you haven't met her yet."

"She's my aunt," interjected Christian. "Natasha Ozera." Now that was a name, I was familiar with. Natasha Ozera, like Christian, was tainted by the choices of her family to purposely become Strigoi. She was a renowned activist for Moroi fighting with magic against the Strigoi alongside guardians, which made her even more of an outcast among the Moroi, even though she was Royal.

I took a quick look inside Lissa's mind. She was excited to spend Christmas with family. Since her family died, it had just been Lissa and I. While on the run, Lissa went out of her way to make the holidays special as her family used to, but it wasn't the same with just the two of us. Lissa was glad to have others to join with us and celebrate, but she was also nervous. Natasha, or Tasha, was her Boyfriend's aunt and the last remaining member of his immediate family. Lissa wanted to make a good impression. I pulled back and smiled to myself. I felt guilty I couldn't share the details of my relationship with her when I could simply go inside her head and know everything about her relationship without her telling me anything. Not that I would do that. I didn't want to know what went on with her and Christian when I wasn't around.

"That sounds great. I can't wait to meet her. When and where is this taking place?" I asked taking a sip of my water. Christmas was fast approaching. Tomorrow was that last day of school before the winter break. Lissa and I would be staying on Campus as all orphans or abandoned children do. Christian would probably spend the holidays with Tasha if she is going somewhere. I was looking forward to some alone time with Lissa. We hadn't spent a lot of time together since she and Christian got together, and I was always with Dimitri, training or otherwise…

"This Saturday in the old Guardian Cabin," said Lissa. The water in my mouth sprayed out involuntarily and hit Christian directly in the face. _The Cabin? Our Cabin? _Christian gave me an exasperated look as he wiped his hand over his face, removing the water.

"So Soon?" I asked between coughs, trying to cover up my shock.

"Well, Tasha was planning on taking Christian away to a Ski Resort for Christmas so we thought we would celebrate early," Lissa said. I nodded thoughtfully, trying to cover up my worry. Lissa and Christian chatted about Christmas and Tasha as Lissa used her napkin to help remove the water that was dripping down Christian's face. I blocked them out and focused on quickly finishing my dinner. This was bad. I had to tell Dimitri.

After dinner, I ran to Dimitri's room. It was close to curfew, but I was hoping he could get me back to the Novice dorms or I could stay the night with him. The halls were empty of guardians, making it easy for me to sneak in. I quickly knocked on his door and was hit with a wave of Déjà vu from the night of the Equinox Dance. The night of the Lust charm. The night when everything changed. After a couple of seconds, Dimitri answered. This time, sadly, he wasn't shirtless. Damn. He looked surprised to see me but didn't say anything. He looked down the halls and quickly ushered me in when he saw it was clear.

"Roza? What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a problem," I started. Dimitri sat on the chair and motioned for me to continue. "I have been invited to Christmas with Natasha Ozera."

"I have been too," he said. I gave him a questioning look. I knew her back when I was guarding Ivan. She saw me a few days ago. I ran into her again today and she invited me."

"It's in _the_ Cabin. In _our _cabin." I said. Dimitri nodded and stood.

"I know," he said approaching me.

"Why aren't you stressed about this?" I asked as he came closer to me. I was freaking out, but he was so calm.

"Because there is nothing to stress about." He said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I cleaned the cabin and removed all the evidence of us ever being there." I felt calmer after he said that, but my heart still pounded within my chest.

"But what if you missed something or we do something that gives us away?"

"Roza, calm. Nothing is going to happen. We will be fine." He said as he pulled me into a hug. All of my remaining stress left my body as I melted into his embrace.

"I don't know what I will do if I lose you," I said against his chest.

"You'll never lose me. I will always be here for you. I love you," he said. I smiled, closing my eyes and breathing him in.

"I love you too." Guilt washed over me. I pulled back from Dimitri, nervous but ready to tell him the truth of my qualifier.

"Roza?" He asked, noticing the change in my mood. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." Dimitri led me to sit beside him on the edge of his bed. He didn't say anything. He just sat patiently waiting for me to start. I took a deep breath.

"I lost control today." I started slowly. "In my qualifier, I started calm and controlled but she just kept asking these ridiculous questions and just pushed all the wrong buttons and I couldn't hold it back. I lost it. I was just so angry, and I couldn't hold it back. I let Lissa down, I let you down and worst of all, I let myself down. I'm sorry" I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Roza, what are you talking about?" He asked gently.

"I failed the qualifier," I said quietly. I hoped he hadn't heard me but with his guardian senses, he probably heard me clear as day.

"No, you didn't." He said.

"Yes, I did. Janine told me herself. I don't know who told you I passed but they either lied or heard wrong."

"Roza, I read Janine's notes from your test. There was not a single bad thing written down." I looked at Dimitri with a confused expression planted on my face.

"What? Then. Why did she tell me I failed?" I asked.

"To rest you. See your reaction. To know how dedicated you are as a guardian. And it worked. It's a smart move." So many emotions ran through me all at once. I was happy and excited about passing but I was so angry at my mother for making me feel like a failure. I had to agree. It was a good move. "It must have worked because I can promise you passed. I am so proud of you Roza." He said and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"But I still lost control," I said.

"I saw your mother after the test. She didn't have any bruises or cuts on her. If you did lose control in there, you didn't cause any damage and it actually might have helped to show just how strong and brave you are. There are not many people who could scream at Guardian Janine Hathaway." I smiled.

"Only her daughter," I said smiling. Dimitri smiles in response.

"Yes, her daughter, and me if she ever tries to hurt you."

"Now that's something I have to see. Guardian God Dimitri Belikov telling off the infamous Guardian Janine Hathaway."

"Careful, it might be the last time you see me at all," Dimitri said with a teasing tone, although I knew his words were true.

My mother would probably try to destroy Dimitri if he tried to talk to her the way I do. And Dimitri, being the man, he is, would let her.

"I can't have that. I need you, Comrade." I said leaning to him.

"I need you more, Roza." He responded before meeting me for a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

**Finally! I'm so sorry. I know there was alot of confusion of this chapter but don't worry. It has been fixed and it is not going anywhere. Thank you for your patience with this chapter. Finally, chapter 6 is done. I made it an extra-long one for you guys to make up for last week. I am loving writing this and I hope you are enjoying reading it. Thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter. For suggestions on titles, I am really liking: "A Little Too Late", "Love From The Charm," & "She Comes First." Let me know your fave/s. I have an idea of where I want this story to go but I am lost for how I should end it. For now, I am just enjoying the journey. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

~ ROSE POV ~

School had finished for the year. The halls of the academy were buzzing with everyone's exciting plans for the winter break. Students packed their bags and bid farewell to their friends. Meanwhile, I was in my room, getting ready for the gathering with Christian's aunt. No suitcase, no packing, no holiday. I suppose Lissa and I did have a pretty long holiday while on the run for two years. But now we were back, and like all the other orphaned or abandoned children here at St. Vladimir's, we would be spending the holidays on campus.

It wasn't so bad for me. I was used to it. I had spent many holidays here, with my Dhampir friends to keep me company. When we were younger, we would play games to keep ourselves entertained and even exchange small homemade gifts. It was harder for Lissa. Holidays are always hard for those who had lost a loved one. Her family always took her out of the academy on Holidays. As her best friend, they often took me too, but not always. I didn't mind. I had Mason, Eddie and a few other Dhampir kids to keep me company.

I hoped Lissa would be alright now that she had Christian. But with him going away for the break with Tasha, I didn't know how Lissa was going to handle this holiday season. This year was different for me. My mother was on campus for Christmas for the first time, not that I wanted her here, and I had Dimitri. Because of the recent Badica Massacre, the academy had permitted us from leaving campus to do our Christmas shopping as we usually did. For students like me, the Christmas shopping trip was the only time we were allowed outside of the wards. I looked forward to it every year. There were a lot of disappointed kids. But not me. For once, I didn't want to go anywhere. I had everything I needed right here.

Luckily, a couple of weeks ago, when I was staying with Lissa for girl's night in her dorm, we had gone on her laptop and overindulged ourselves on online shopping. We picked out presents for everyone. It was a fun night and the only one we had been alone for in a long time. We gossiped and laughed at some of the ridicules gifts I picked out for Christian. While picking out my gift, Lissa made me turn my back and promise not to look through the bond, so I wouldn't know what she was getting me. I told her it was unnecessary as she had bought me that damned black dress for the equinox dance only recently, but she insisted and when Lissa insists, you can't say no. I guess being the Dragomir Princess, did have its advantages. Not a lot of students would be allowed to order packages to the academy. I also made Lissa turn her back so I could pick out her gift.

After our shopping was done, we lay together on her bed watching one of the cheesy Romantic movies Lissa loves, eating the junk food Lissa had imported into the academy. Whilst out in the human world, we had both found a few snacks that were hard to give up. Every once in a while, Lissa found a way to get some delivered specially for us. When the movie was over, Lissa told me about all the milestones they had passed in their relationship. I was very happy for her, even though it was with Christian, and I badly wanted to share my own, but I couldn't. Lissa was my sister. I trusted her with everything, but this wasn't just my secret I would be sharing. Dimitri and I agreed; it would be better for Lissa find out with everyone else when we officially go public as a couple. That way, if something does go wrong, Lissa would be safe. Danger comes in more forms then just Strigoi and it was my job to protect her for all danger. I almost failed once with Victor Dashkov. I promised I never would again.

I pulled on a deep burgundy sweater dress. It was a Christmas gift from Lissa's mother Rhea. I had never worn it because it was too big for me when she first gave it to me. even after I had grown to fit it, I couldn't wear it. It felt wrong. This was the last gift she gave me, but the best gift was her faith in me to protect her beloved daughter. The cashmere material, decorated with intrinsic braids, was soft against my skin. The neck was high and sat like a scarf. It wasn't often I had the chance to dress up and be pretty. I hoped I wasn't overdressed or underdressed. The dress I wore was casual enough but still classy and elegant. I wore thick black stockings and knee-high boots with a slight heel. It had been a while since I had worn heels, but from what I remember, high heels plus snow equals disaster.

I put on a little mascara and lip gloss. The thought of doing my hair and make-up like I used to while on the run, was appealing, but I decided against it. It had been so long and while make-up and perfectly straight hair seemed like a necessity in the human world, now it just seemed pointless. I left my hair out, knowing Dimitri would be there. He loved my hair; I couldn't blame him. it was amazing. I'd have to thank my father if I ever meet him. I checked the time. I was already two minutes late. I shrugged. Back to my old habits already. I grabbed a black beanie and my red coat and left.

The snow crunched under my boots as I crossed the grounds to the old cabin that I was very familiar with. Since that night with Dimitri, I had often taken the long way just so I could pass by the cabin and reminisce that perfect night. The memories of that night always brought a smile to my face. I knocked on the old wooden door. A moment later, it opened to reveal a woman with dark hair and ice-blue eyes. I instantly knew this woman was Christian's aunt, Tasha. She wore a dark red wrap dress that made me feel underdressed. Tasha smiled brightly when recognised me.

"You must be Rosie," she said. "Christian has told me so much about you," I smirked.

"Actually, it's Rose." Her face dropped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Christian said your name was Rosie," she started. I laughed.

"Don't worry. Christian and I like to tease each other. We have both given each other stupid nicknames that the other hates. Isn't that right, Sparky?" I called loudly.

"Bite me, Hathaway," Christian called back. I smiled at Tasha.

"Come on in. it's freezing out here." She moved to the side to let me in. that's when I saw that scar. I had heard about what happened and knew of the scar, but it was different then I had expected. The scar was not ugly, nor was it beautiful exactly. It seemed to suit Tasha in a way and made her even more beautiful in my eyes. Tasha took my coat from me as I walked past her into the cabin. My jaw dropped in surprise as I took a look around the cabin. Tasha must have done it up a little in her time here. All over the cabin, hung festive decorations that transformed the old cabin into something that could have come straight out of a Christmas special. The bed had been pushed against the room to make room for a large dining table and a large pine tree in the corner of the room. I tried to hide my blush as I looked to the fireplace where Dmitri and I had sat together. The fire roared, heating the cabin to a comfortably warm temperature. On the mantle sat brightly coloured stockings and green wreaths of mistletoe.

"It's amazing isn't it?" asked Lissa. I turned my attention away from the cabin and onto Lissa who stood in front of me. She wore a baby pink sweater matched with a nice pair of white jeans. "Tasha has done a great job doing this place up. You'd never believe anyone has been here for years." I nodded along but actually, I preferred how it was before. It didn't matter if it was old and rundown. It was perfect the way it was. Since that night, I thought of the old cabin as Dimitri and I's place. This new and improved version was beautiful but made me feel like an intruder in Tasha's territory. I moved with Lissa to sit at the table. Dimitri sat across from me. I had been so distracted when I first walked in that I hadn't noticed him. His lips slightly quirked upwards when he looked at me. It was too quick for anyone else to notice…Anyone but me.

Tasha sat beside Dimitri at the centre of the table. Lissa sat beside me with Christian beside her. The table was set for six but from what I could tell, everyone was here. A selection of festive foods, crystal wine glasses and Christmas Bonbons' decorated the table. A mischievous idea came to my mind. I checked to make sure the others in the room were distracted. Tasha was deep in conversation with Lissa and Christian. Perfect. Stealthily, I moved my leg to slide between Dimitri's hook around his ankle, locking us together. I felt Dimitri tense slightly in surprise but she slowly relaxed and allowed his legs to tangle with mine. Just the feeling of touching him, even with layers of clothing between us, brought a sigh to my lips. I bit my lip to keep it down. Dimitri's eyes flashed a familiar look. I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking the same thing. His hand found my knee under the table. This was a dangerous game we were playing, but I didn't want it to end. His thumb traced patterns on my knee. I placed my hand on top of his and he rotated his so our fingers could lace together.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tasha stood up and made her way to answer it. I shot Lissa a questioning look. Who else had been invited? Mason and Eddie had left with Mason's mother for the week. I had talked with Alberta earlier. She told me her schedule was chaos these holidays and today was busy taking care of the younger students.

Tasha started to say something, then stopped when she opened at the door.

"Janine!" _'Oh no!'_

My mother stood there, in the doorway, looking as stiff and impassive as ever.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had some business to take care of." _'Business. As always._'

I felt my stomach turn and heat rise to my cheeks as the details of my qualifier came rushing back to my mind. We hadn't spoken since she told me she failed me and passed me. I wanted to speak to her about it but not now. After three days so I had some time to relax before facing her again. As quick as a flash, Dimitri and I sprang apart. Our connection might be discrete among Moroi, but almost nothing got past a guardian, especially my mother. She was the Sherlock Holmes or Nancy Drew of Guardians.

She sat down with us and soon joined in the conversation. I'd long since discovered she could really only talk about one subject: guardian business. I wondered if she had any hobbies. She spoke about what she has seen when investigating the recent Badica attack.

Through the bond, I felt Lissa grow queasy. She wasn't one for gruesome talk.

I honestly couldn't believe we were having this conversation on Christmas. Her presence had soured everything and ruined my sweet moment with my Comrade.

Lunch was over quickly, and the gathering eventually dispersed. Christian and Lissa went off to do their own thing, hopefully far away from me. I wanted to pull Dimitri away to somewhere private where we would celebrate our way, But Tasha pulled Dimitri away leaving just my mother and me alone. I remembered what Dimitri had said about him and Tasha being good friends a few years ago when he was still guarding Ivan. He reassured me that their friendship had never gone further but that didn't stop my jealousy now of seeing her hand on his arm so openly without fear of being seen.

I shook off my feelings and started to leave, wanting nothing more than to go back to my room and sleep this bad feeling off, but before I could make it to the door, my mother stepped in the way blocking my path.

"I've been wanting to talk to you," she finally said. My alarms clicked on. What had I done now? I thought of ways I could escape. Thinking up some half-assed excuses that she wouldn't by. I knew if I tried to escape my mom would only tackle me. I sighed. Better to do things her way and get this over with.

"You want to, um, go to my room?" I asked after a moment.

She looked surprised, almost uncertain. "Sure."

She didn't say anything when we reached my room, but I saw her examine every detail carefully. All she was missing was a magnifying glass and a clay pipe.

"Are these for a report?" she asked, pointing to my stack of animal behaviour books.

"No. I'm just interested in it."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. She hadn't known that. But that wasn't a surprise for me? She didn't know anything about me. Maybe she wasn't pretending in the qualifier. I was. Stranger to her, as much as she is to me. She stooped her examination and joined me on my bed.

"I wanted to tell you that I lied. You didn't fail your qualifier," she said.

"I know. Dimitri told me in training, and he explained what you did. What I want to know is why?" I said jumping straight to the point. My mother sighed looking down at her lap. It was the first time I had ever seen my mother look nervous.

"You are good. Very good. In the qualifier, it surprised me to hear your explanation and read your report. I could tell you were very dedicated and would be an amazing guardian, but I decided to give you one last test to see what you would do. That last test proved to me just how committed you are and made me realise that there was no way I could fail you. You are going to be the best guardian this world has ever seen." I nodded along with her explanation. I couldn't fault her tactic, it worked well. That way she would see who actually cared and wanted to be a guardian and those who couldn't care less whether they passed of failed.

"Well, thank you. For not failing me." I said with a wide smile. My mother rose slightly at my words. _Who was this woman? _An alien in disguise? If they are, they aren't doing a good job playing Janine Hathaway. My mother never smiles, not even half or slight smiles.

The silence was beginning to get awkward, but I didn't make a move to break it. I just waited patiently for my mother to say something. My mother suddenly turned on her spot, so she was facing me. I turned so I could look at her face to face.

"I want to be better," she started. I waited for her to continue but she didn't. She looked as if she wanted me to speak.

"You're already the best guardian, you don't need to be better." She took my hands and shook her head.

"Not a better guardian. A better mother." That shocked me. "I don't want us to hate each other, Rosemarie and I want a relationship with my daughter. One that's not filled with yelling a screaming whenever we are alone together." I thought for a moment.

From the moment she had arrived at the academy I had hated her. hated her for abandoning me, hated her for thinking so badly of me. Yet, here she was, the same woman a few days later. This woman felt different from the one who had first arrived. This woman had passed me on my qualifier and said I was going to be an amazing guardian. Here she was, in front of me, asking for a relationship. Asking for friendship and for me to allow her to be the mother she was supposed to be all those years ago. I had to think. Did I want this?

Yes. I wanted my mother in my life. I wanted a relationship with my mother without hatred for each other. I turned to her and smiled.

"I want that too." She smiled in response. "But, if you want a relationship without rage, you have got to stop calling me 'Rosemarie'," I said with a smile.

"Rosemarie is a beautiful name," she argued but her tone was light.

"It makes me feel old," I said through laughs. Janine smiled a genuine smile that lit up her face transforming her in my eyes from the demon of hell to my mother.

"Fine, _Rose,_" She said bumping her shoulders softly into mine as she said my name. I smiled.

"Thank you, _Mom_," I said in response. Her face softened even more as I called her mom.

"I should go. I have a shift soon." I nodded standing with her to walk her out. We made it to the door but before I opened it, she Abruptly turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said as she reached behind her neck. She undid the necklace and passed it to me. "Here. Merry Christmas."

The pendant in the centre of the necklace was a flat disc of coloured glass circles. I ran my thumb over its surface. It was strange, but the circles almost made it look like an eye. The inner one was small and so dark blue that it looked black, like a pupil. Surrounding it was a larger circle of pale blue, which was in turn surrounded by a circle of white.

"Oh no. I can't take this. It's yours," I said trying to give it back to her but she wouldn't take it.

"It's yours now." She said. I hadn't expected anything from her.

"What is it?" I asked, examining the eye pendant once more.

"It was a gift I received a long time ago from someone very special. I think they would want you to have it now." She said. I nodded. I wanted to ask more but didn't want to break the beautiful moment we had created today. I would ask about it another time.

"I... I didn't get you anything."

My mom nodded, face blank and unconcerned once more. "I don't need anything. I've got you." I smiled in response and hugged her. My reaction surprised her at first, but slowly she melted into the hug. It felt strange but was nice. Soon we released each other, and she left. Once alone, I started cleaning up my room. Putting some clothes away and tidying up my desk. After a few minutes, there was a knock at my door. I knew it wasn't Lissa. The bond told me she was far away, with Christian. I answered the door.

"Dimitri?"

**Thank you for reading. please don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Sad to say, updates probably won't be as frequent in the next few weeks as I have to study for my final exams. In Australia, It is called the HSC and it is a very big deal. I love writing this story but sadly it is distracting me from focusing on studying. I will still be writing as I need a break between study sessions (Or else I'll go insane) but I won't be able to do weekly updates for a little while. Please review what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see in the following chapters. Thank you once again!**


	8. Chapter 8

~ DIMITRI POV ~

Tasha's gathering was lovely. I could see the renovations she had made to the old cabin, but I didn't see it as an improvement as she did. To me, the cabin was perfect the way it was because it was where Rose, and I had shared our special moment together that neither of us would ever forget. Sure, it looked more modern and liveable now, but it lacked the quality that made the cabin feel special. I was just glad Roza and I could have had our moment before the cabin had changed.

Lunch was delicious. The food was so much better than anything on the campus. I shouldn't have been surprised. Tasha was Royal after all and, no matter how outcast she was, being royal Moroi came with some privileges. It took all of my control to keep my face straight and a moan down my throat when Rose touched my leg under the table. I hadn't realised just how much I missed the contact with her. I held her hand. The skin to skin contact with her made me want to take her away to somewhere private and ravish her until neither of us could move. Then, her mother walked in and the mood vanished. Both of us sprang away, knowing the keen eyes of Guardian Janine Hathaway wouldn't miss anything, no matter how subtle.

I was still shocked about what Rose had told me last night. How Janine had told her she failed. I understood why Janine did it and was glad to know it worked. But what if it didn't? How many novices missed out on becoming guardians because they thought they failed and weren't strong enough to stand up to a powerful guardian. Rose had no problem in that department. She is more mature and can control her outbursts...most of the time, but if someone ever tries to keep her from what she wants, Rose will not hesitate to fight them. I could only hope the Queen never tries to stand between Rose and Lissa, or Rose might be on trial for Treason. Or maybe not. My Roza is too smart to be caught.

After lunch, I wanted nothing more than to take Rose away somewhere private, but Tasha had other ideas. She pulled me away, suggesting we take a walk and chat. As a Royal and the Hostess of the gathering, I couldn't say no. She was also an old friend and it made sense that she wanted to catch up. I looked back and met Janine's stare. Through her eyes, I could tell what she wanted. We had talked about her connecting with Rose and she wanted a moment alone with her daughter. I shot Roza a sorry look and walked off with Tasha. I just hoped Janine would heed my warning and not push Roza too far.

"Thank you for inviting me to the gathering," I said to Tasha as we began our walk. I suggested walking the ward line so we could chat while I could keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Since it was discovered that the Badica wards were pierced with a stake, more guardians had been assigned to the ward lines but still, you could never be too careful."

"Thank you for coming. I know you've been working hard here. It's a wonder you had any time off at all."

"I've been busy, but I'm glad. I like having something to do."

"You're definitely working a lot more than you did with Ivan." His name still struck a nerve and I flinched slightly. Tasha noticed. "I'm sorry, Dimka. I didn't mean-" she started but I cut her off.

"No, it's alright. It was different with Ivan. He had two guardians and he was only one person. The academy had hundreds of students and guardians but each one of us had to do our part to keep the students safe and the academy protected," I said turning back to the wards. Tasha stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"Would you want to go back to guarding a single Moroi or a small family?" she asked.

"In a few months, I will be guarding Princess Vasilisa with Rose. But in the meantime, I want to help out in any way I can. Yes, it is a lot of work but it's only for a short time and it gives me purpose."

"Rose does seem very dedicated to Lissa," started Tasha. I smiled to myself thinking about Roza. "But think about it," she said placing her hand on my shoulder to get my attention. My mental images of Rose vanished, and I turned to Tasha. "Lissa is the Dragomir Princess. The last of her line. The job will only be more full-on, and dangerous, than working here. I know you can handle it. And with a star student like Rose, I know the princess would be in safe hands. But wouldn't you like to have something a little closer to normality? A charge that would allow you to relax and settle down?" I thought about it for a moment. I imagined a small cosy house, like my home back in Baia. The roaring fire, the cinnamon smell and Roza waiting for me with a sweet smile on her face. It was a beautiful dream. One that I knew would probably never come true. We are guardians and we know our duty.

"It would be nice," I said with a small smile which quickly vanished as the fantasy broke and I was reminded of my duty. "But it is impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" she asked placing a gentle hand of my arm, stopping me from walking and pulling me to face her.

"Because I am a guardian. Vasilissa's guardian. I have a duty and responsibility to protect her," I said, confused as to where Tasha was leading this conversation.

"It wouldn't be impossible if you had a charge who would give you the freedom to live your own life. A charge who could protect him or herself. A charge who would give you the freedom to choose your own life. Settle down, have a family." Her words sprung images in my mind. What she was saying was exactly what I had hoped for when Rose graduated. A new charge, like Tasha, was suggesting, who would be tolerant about my race and allow my relationship with another dhampir even though it goes against our society's beliefs. A charge who wouldn't rely on me to guard them at all times and allow me to live my own life with Rose. If I could find a Royal Moroi like that, it would be perfect. All my worries would vanish.

"I wish Royal Moroi like that existed in our society," I said with a small laugh. Tasha frowned.

"One does." I gave her a questioning look and she fluttered her eyelashes, beaming me a bright smile. "Me." My eyes widened as I began to realise the true meaning behind her words. "I like you, Dimitri, as more than a friend. I have for a while, but you never really seemed to notice me. You were guarding Ivan, your best friend so I knew I couldn't ask you to leave him and after he was killed, you were so grief-stricken, I knew I couldn't bring it up then but now… I can see you have healed. You love guarding but you are overworking yourself guarding the princess."

"Tasha I-" I started but she cut me off.

"I think you should guard me. It would be perfect. You know I can protect myself. I know we have been friends for a long time, but maybe if we spent more time together, with you as my guardian, our relationship could grow into something more from that. We could move back to Russia to be near your family, settle down together, maybe even start a family" my eyes widened. I couldn't believe what she was offering me. A life, a wife, a family. It was all I had wanted; the only problem was that Tasha was not the one I wanted that life with. I didn't know what to say. Tasha stared at me waiting for a response, but I couldn't speak.

When I didn't say anything, Tasha sighed and leant up to kiss me. I was stunned, like a deer in headlights and I couldn't move or push her away.

"Just think about it and get back to me when you have decided." She walked away, leaving me frozen. I didn't know how long I stayed there but so many thoughts were racing through my mind and I didn't care. I knew my first priority was to go to Rose. I had to see Rose. I took off on the familiar trek to her dorm. Tasha's words and the kiss played over and over on an endless cycle as I made my way up the stairs to Rose's door.

I felt so guilty for what had happened, and I knew I had to tell Rose right away. She deserved to know the truth. She needed to hear it from me in person right now. I waited a moment outside her door thinking over what I would say before I knocked. A second later, Rose answered. She didn't look angry or frustrated which was a good sign. I guess the talk with her mother went better than I had expected. I released a breath and felt my body relax slightly.

"Dimitri?" she asked. She sounded but confused but happy at the same time. I swallowed and looked around to make sure it was clear, even though I knew she occupied the only room on the second floor of the female Dhampir dorm at this time. Rose had told me earlier that the only other female novice had left the academy to spend the holidays with her grandfather. I knew what Rose was suggesting when she revealed that information. She was hoping for some time for us. I was also looking forward to sharing the holidays with Roza but now, I was worried. I just hoped what I was about to say, wouldn't break her heart.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She smiled and stepped aside, allowing me to enter. The door clicked behind me as I made my way to sit on the end of her made bed.

"I wasn't expecting a visit tonight," Rose started as she walked over to me and joined me on the bed. "Don't get me wrong, Comrade, I'm happy to see you, I just thought you'd still be busy catching up with Tasha." The mention of her name sent another wave of guilt over me. When I didn't answer, I felt Rose stiffen with worry. She quickly moved off the bed and came to sit on her knees in front me with a gentle hand placed on my knee and a concerned look in her deep brown eyes. "What's wrong Dimitri?" I placed my hand on top of Rose's and laced our fingers together tightly.

"I have something to tell you," I started.

"Then tell me something," she said with a small smile, but the worry was still shining behind her eyes. I didn't know where to start or how I should tell her what had happened. I just had to tell her, from the beginning. I took a deep breath, mustering up all of my years of Guardian training on how to deliver the facts without emotional attachment, and started.

"Tasha has offered me a position, as her guardian." Rose's eyes widened. Clearly, this was not what she was expecting.

"What?" she said. I replayed my earlier conversation with Tasha from the beginning but kept out the parts about Tasha's benefits to the position. When I was done, Rose's face lit up as a smile spread across her lips.

"Dimitri, this is perfect. Tasha is Christian's aunt so as long as Christian and Lissa are together, which I'm guessing will be a very long time, Tasha will always be close." Rose jumped up to her feet and paced back and forth in front of me. Her hands raked through her hair as she pictured the fantasy images Tasha had promised me. "Lissa told me how she was thinking of us moving down and going to college near Tasha, so she can be with Christian as he will be going to stay with her after Graduation. Comrade, this is it. This is the solution!"

I could feel her excitement. To Rose, this was the answer to all our problems. This was the key that would unlock the door to our relationship and allow us to be open and free. To me, this was a problem.

"Rose, wait." I took her hand and pulled her to sit beside me. "There's more to this offer." Rose's smile faded as I shared the rest of the details. I could see that flame of happiness extinguishing with every word that left my lips and, in its place, arose a blaze of hot burning rage.

"Well, I definitely didn't see that coming. I mean it is a great offer and one most guardian never get. A family while guarding. Sounds pretty perfect. But I thought you guys were just old friends?"

"Apparently, Tasha has always wanted more than a friendship between us," I said, rubbing light circles on Rose's palm with my thumb.

"She likes you," Rose said without question or hesitation. I looked into her eyes with a questioning expression. She rolled her beautiful brown eyes. "It was kind of obvious Comrade. The way she looked at you, always wanted to be close to you, and a swear she swooned when you spoke." Rose giggled, pushing back a strand of my hair. I smiled. Of course, she noticed. Everyone probably noticed. I was the only one who was oblivious of Tasha's feelings for me.

"Well, it wasn't that obvious to me. She caught me completely off guard when she explained her offer. I was even more shocked and surprised when she kissed me-" Rose jumped to her feet.

"She kissed you?" Oh no. I had let it slip and there was no way to take it back now. Rose was fuming. All that control that she had built up over the last few weeks shattered like glass. "She'd better hope that she is good at fighting, cause I'm gonna kick her ass! I don't care that she's royal. By the time I'm done with her, that scar of hers will be the only thing left undamaged!" Rose took off toward the door. I raced up and moved to block her from reaching the door.

"Dimitri, move," she all but growled. I pulled her around until I had her restrained with her back against me.

"I can't let you attack her," I whispered in her ear as she continued to struggle against me.

"Let me go! She deserves it!" Rose wiggled, trying to break free of my grasp.

"Think about it, Rose. She doesn't know about us. No one knows." Rose stopped struggling as she came to understand my words. Our relationship was a secret. To everyone else, Rose and I were single and available. In their eyes, they have done nothing wrong.

"You're right," Rose sighed and relaxed in my grip. We stayed like that for a moment. I realised the position we were in, with Rose's body tightly pulled against my own. This was a dangerous position, yet, I couldn't pull away. I reluctantly released Rose and hoped she wouldn't try to break out of the room again. She slowly walked over to the bed and collapsed face down on top of it. I shook my head at her and walked to join her.

"Roza," I started. She turned her head to look at me. I brushed a stray strand of her luscious locks away from her face and kissed her lips gently. She melted into the kiss and my heart raced. Everything fell into place and it felt as if all of the problems in the universe simply faded away as our lips met. Kissing Rose was the best feeling in the world. Nothing could compare. I pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm not taking Tasha's offer," I said strongly so Rose knew I meant it. Her eyes widened.

"What? But that was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. You could have a baby. And she ... she's, you know, into you..."

"That's why I have to say no. I can't return that...can't give her what she wants. Because my heart belongs to someone else. You. I love you Roza and I can't…I won't give you up for anyone or anything."

Rose's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she was too strong and stubborn to let them fall.

"What about that kiss?" she asked quietly. I cupped her face in my hands.

"All that kiss did was reassure me that I have no feelings for any woman but you. You are the only woman for me." She smiled and we both leant in, meeting in another deep and passionate kiss.

Kissing Roza made my heart thump so hard against my ribs that I felt as if it would burst free of my chest and join Roza's. That was the difference. When Tasha kissed me, I felt nothing but guilt and shame. When I kissed Rose, I felt complete as if our kiss was the last piece of the puzzle being put in place. It felt right.

It took all of my strength and control to keep us from breaking my one rule but thankfully we didn't. it was getting harder and harder to keep my control with Rose. I couldn't wait for the time when I would be able to let go of my control and give her everything. Rose understood as she always did, she never ceased to surprise me. Rose took charge, remembering all we had done the last time I was in her room. I gladly replayed the favour and when we finished, we lay together under the covers of her small bed. Rose's head lay on my chest and she sighed as I played with her hair, silently praying that she would never cut it as the other female guardians do.

I should have left, but I didn't want to, especially after the emotional rollercoaster that came after the gathering. I dug my hand deeper into her hair and was surprised to find a silver chain concealed within the mass of her hair. I ran the chain through my fingers wondering if I had seen this before.

"What's this?" I asked. Rose turned herself to face me leaning on her elbows with the sheet wrapped around her. She pulled eye pendant dangling from the chain off her collarbones for me to examine.

"My mother gave this to me today. She said she was given it by someone special who would want me to have it. Maybe an aunt or grandmother." She said.

"Or maybe your father?" I suggested knowing that Rose was purposely avoiding him as an option.

"Perhaps," she shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It is a nice Christmas present from my mother, that's how I choose to see it." I didn't argue with her. Maybe Rose would never know her father. It might be for the best if he is anything like my father.

"So, I take it the talk with her went well?" I asked, changing the topic. Rose smiled as she lay her chin on her hands looking up at me.

"Surprisingly yes. She told me she wants to be a better mom and be a part of my life." I was a little surprised to hear that. What was even more surprising was the happy expression on Roza's face. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you're going to let her?" I asked. Rose sighed but nodded.

"I'm tired of fighting her. I want my mom in my life and if she is ready to be there for me and work to build a better relationship with me than I am all for it. I have felt Lissa's pain of losing her mom. I don't want to lose mine." I nodded smiling. This was better than I had hoped. I would need to speak with Janine later and congratulate her. She walked away from Rose without a scratch and had successfully established a bond between the two of them that would only grow stronger.

I pulled Rose close to me and kissed the top of her head. Shortly after, Rose fell asleep and I knew I'd have to leave her again. I carefully slipped out of her grasp and changed before writing her another note filled with promises of my love and informing her that practice would be cancelled tomorrow. There was something I had to take care of, first thing tomorrow morning. I would need to find Tasha and reject her offer. As I left, I took one last look at Roza and smiled at the beautiful image before me. No one could compare to her. I couldn't wait to make it known to the world that she was mine and I was hers only.

* * *

_Surprise! I'm still in the middle of exams but I found a break to write and bring you another update. I hope you like it. I don't think it is one of my better chapters but I needed to show Dimitri's perspective on Tasha's offer and wanted to conclude with a cute ending between our favourite couple. I should hopefully be able to bring out another update soon just as soon as exams finish and I have all the time in the world to write. It is getting really difficult to keep this PG but I am not quite ready to jump in with a full M scene as I don't think I would write it well or it might spoil what I have written so far._

_let me know if you would like an M scene. And if someone is good at writing those who would like to see it in this story, feel free to PM me and I'll give credit when I use it :)_

_Thank you for reading. Hope you like where I am going with this. Please don't forget to review and I will see you all again very soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

~ DIMITRI POV ~

The next morning, I woke up early intending to find Tasha and tell her my response to her offer. Rose's early morning training sessions had been put on hold over the holidays, but we agreed to continue training at night, allowing her to sleep in a little later than normal but still keep on top of her training. She was now way ahead of all her peers and had quickly become the best novice at the academy, so the extra training wasn't really necessary anymore, but we continued our sessions, nevertheless. Because one, with my help she would only get better and two, it was a good reason for us to see and spend some time together every day.

I set out across the academy grounds in search of Tasha. I didn't have to go very far as she seemed to be ready waiting for me outside the cabin as I approached. She smiled when she saw me, and I swallowed my impending feelings of guilt as I knew what I was about to tell her would break her heart. I had made up my mind. It didn't matter the pros or the cons to a possible relationship with Tasha or my relationship with Roza. Tasha wasn't the one for me. Roza is, and _always_ will be. Tasha would only ever be a friend and she needed to know that. I just had to be careful with what I said, or I could end up breaking more hearts than one.

"Dimka!" she called excitedly as I came closer. I tried to reciprocate her energy, but I couldn't. She threw her arms around me, locking me in a surprisingly tight embrace.

"Hello, Tasha," I said, trying to keep my tone light. She released me and I stood back to put distance between us, preparing to reject her.

"I was just about to come looking for you to see if you wanted to get breakfast together." I scratched the back of my neck considering the best way to have this conversation.

"That would be nice," I said at last. Tasha beamed a bright smile that made my heart sink slightly with guilt. I had to do it now before she mistook breakfast to mean something else. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the cabin, but I stayed grounded.

"Tasha…there is something I need to tell you first."

"Wait," she cut in. "There's something I have to show you," she said excitedly. I felt the urgent need to hear the truth, but I could also sense her excitement and decided to put the rejection on hold until she had shown me whatever it was.

I gave her a half-smile and followed her inside the cabin. It seemed that Tasha was preparing to leave. Suitcases were packed and the Christmas decorations from yesterday had disappeared. The cabin was bare of her belongings, but her touch would remain engraved in the modifications she had made in her short time here. I have to admit, unlike most of the other royal Moroi, Tasha didn't mind getting her hands dirty. She did a good job restringing the once rundown cabin into a modern comfortable lodge.

She moved inside and sat on the small lounge before the roaring fire. She smiled at me and patted the seat cushion beside her, beckoning me to join her. I was reluctant but took a deep breath and moved to sit beside her, making sure there was a reasonable sized gap between us that would signal my intentions.

Once I was seated, Tasha smiled shyly before handing me a box wrapped in brightly coloured paper with Christmas patterns prettily decorating it and a golden ribbon tied at the centre of the gift in a neat bow. I shot Tasha a questioning glance before taking the gift from her.

"I gave Vasilisa a bag of presents to give to everyone on Christmas, but I wanted to give you this myself. I wanted to see you open it and this is as good a time as any." I was hesitant to accept a gift from her, but Tasha giggled lightly and urged me to open her present. I pulled at the ribbon, releasing the silk knot, allowing it to fall off the box. I carefully tore at the folds in the paper, opening the end, letting the box to slip free of the wrapping and fall into my waiting hand. The box looked fancy, with an expensive label stamped on the front. There was no way I could accept this. I wanted to give it back to Tasha but before I could, she put her hand over mine on the box, preventing me from passing it back.

"Open it, Dimka," she whispered. I did as I was instructed, gently lifting the lid to reveal a very expensive looking gold watch with rubies and emeralds carefully decorating the clockface. I was about to close the lid and walk away but Tasha jumped in. "It was Ivan's," she said. "I found it recently when I was cleaning out an old box I found. He had given it to me a few weeks before the attack. I couldn't bear to look at it and so I hid it away. Ivan's last treasure remained hidden away, lost, until now."

"Tasha…I…I…" I stuttered, at a loss for words. "I cannot accept this. Ivan gave this to you," I said trying to hand it back to her, but she simply pushed it back to me.

"It's yours, Dimka. I want you to have it. And I think Ivan would have wanted you to have it too." My eyes began to sting, and I held back the tears that threatened to fall. It had been years since I had cried. The last time had been after Ivan had died. I would not let them fall again. I nodded and closed the box.

"Thank you, Tasha." She smiled brightly.

"So, how about breakfast?" she asked. She began to rise but I reached out and touched her hand to stop her.

"Actually, Tasha, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"It's about my offer, isn't it?" she asked slowly lowering back onto the cushion.

"Yes," I replied. I willed my guardian mask firm in place, as I prepared to tell her my response. I couldn't let her see past the lies I was about to tell her and find out the truth behind my rejection.

"What is it, Dimka?" she asked placing a gentle hand on my knee. I sighed knowing I couldn't put this off any longer.

"I have to tell you something." Tasha moved in closer to me, her ice-blue eyes shining with hope.

"Then tell me something," she whispered leaning in, so her face was mere inches from mine. When I didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side in anticipation for our lips to meet. But they never did.

"No," I whispered. In a flash, Tasha's eyes opened, and she jerked back slightly.

"No?" she asked.

"No," I repeated, stronger this time. "That is my response," I said. Tasha shot to her feet and stood in front of me.

"Dimka, think about what you're doing. What you're giving up. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. For us. My offer is one you may never get again."

"Tasha, I am grateful for your offer and thankful to have you choose me…But my answer is no. I cannot accept your offer." Tasha ran a hand through her hair as she paced across the room. She stopped suddenly, looking out through the small window. In the reflection of the window, I could see the single tear roll down the scared side of her face as she played mindlessly with the single small silver pendant that dangled off her necklace. She wiped her cheek once, quickly removing the salty droplet from her flesh. I pretended not to notice.

"Why?" she asked quietly still facing the window with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She spun on her heel to face me and repeated the one-word question with a stronger and more demanding tone. "Why?"

"I have a duty-," I started but Tasha cut in.

"_Duty," _She laughed at the word. "You would still have a duty. I would never take your guardianship away from you. The only difference is that your duty would be to me."

"My duty as a guardian is not the only thing that is important to me. I have a duty to Princess Vasilisa, to keep her safe. I have a duty to the Moroi and our society to keep the last Dragomir alive and protected. I have a duty to the academy to look after the students here and I have a duty to Rose, to train her to be the best guardian possible and help her guard and protect her best friend and our charge." I knew Tasha would fight every reason I had to not take her offer and I knew I had to be careful now. I couldn't let anything slip out that could hurt Rose or our relationship.

"Vasilisa can have any guardian she wants. She doesn't need you. I know you are the best and that you believe that she is your responsibility, but she isn't, and you need to accept that Rose still might not end up as one of her guardians. Even if she is the best and even with all your help, she might not get Lissa. Her record speaks for itself. I'm afraid no matter how much time you put into training her; she might end up somewhere that is not with Lissa."

Tasha had a point, but Rose and I already knew that. That was why we had come up with our plan for after graduation. It didn't matter what Tasha said or how reasonable her words were. I would say no. Because I couldn't love her as more than a friend. I couldn't love her the way I love my Roza.

"It doesn't matter, Tasha. I will train Rose to be the best she can be so she can protect whoever she ends up guarding even if it's not Vasilisa."

"Doesn't matter? Don't you see what you're doing? You're choosing now and you're choosing wrong. It does matter, Dimitri. What you do in the next few seconds determines the life you are going to live. Think about it. _Really _think and don't make any impulsive decisions." I was beginning to lose my calm and control. I wanted to keep a friendship with her and do this the right way, but Tasha wasn't taking no for an answer. I clenched my fist to keep myself from losing control. I had given Rose several lectures about the importance of control, but the truth was I was not as in control as I seemed. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to let loose. And if Tasha was not careful, I would not be able to hold myself back from her the same way I did with Rose last night.

"I have thought about it, Tasha. It was all I could think about and I was tempted by the future your proposal offered for me. But I have made my choice and my response is no. I am needed here and no matter what you say, I will not change my mind. I'm sorry if this hurts you. I want to be your friend, I do. But I don't see a future for us as anything more. I'm sorry, Tasha." I placed the gift on the cushion beside me and stood readying myself to leave, hoping I had made myself perfectly clear. I couldn't take that watch from her. Not after what had just happened. I gave her a curt nod and moved to leave but Tasha wasn't going to let me go so quickly.

"You're unbelievable. You're actually choosing to live a life in solitude. Without love or passion." With my back turned from her I allowed my lifts to raise slightly into a smirk. _'If only she knew,' _I thought thinking about what had happened between Roza and me last night. Last night, our actions were fuelled with nothing but love and passion. I wasn't choosing to be Vasilisa's guardian over being Tasha's guardian. I was choosing Roza over Tasha. That was what Tasha didn't understand. But I couldn't tell her that. "You're letting him down." She called as I was about to reach the door. I froze with my hand on the doorknob. "Ivan," she clarified, even though I already knew who she was referring. I didn't turn to look at her, but I didn't make a move to leave either.

"Tasha…Don't," I said, silently begging her to keep quiet and let me go before this went too far.

"I've heard the stories about Rose Hathaway and her reputation. Do you think she will make it to become a guardian? Ivan would be so disappointed if he knew that you're letting the chance of a real-life slip through your fingers like sand, instead choosing to stay here and train some reckless and irresponsible novice." Something in me snapped and I couldn't hold back the words that rose in my throat. Anger infected me, overpowering my control. I slammed my hand against the wall.

"You don't know Roza! She is more dedicated than any guardian I have ever met, including myself. She knows her duty to the Moroi," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Roza?" She asked. I hadn't noticed my slip until Tasha echoed it back. Her questioning expression faded as her eyes widened with realisation.

"Tasha, I" I started trying to come up with a quick and believable reason for the slip. It was too late. Tasha knew the truth. I could see it in her eyes. Anything I said or did from this point onwards would only make it worse.

Her eyes narrowed. "Get out," she said quietly. I took a step towards her and she stepped back wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "Get out!" She yelled. This time I obeyed. I shut the door as gently as I could behind me and crossed the frosty lawn to the building, I had left only hours ago. Rose was probably still asleep, but I needed to see her as soon as possible. I had to tell Rose everything that had happened. She had to know that Tasha knew of our relationship and what Tasha did with that information, could destroy the beautiful future we had planned together.

* * *

**I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Life has been hectic recently but the good news is exams are over and I am back to Writing and hopefully updating frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and suggestions on where to go from here as I am not fully back in the writing zone yet and would really appreciate hearing your ideas. Thanks for waiting! I'll be back ASAP!**


	10. Chapter 10

~ ROSE POV ~

I awoke to find the space beside me once again empty and a small folded note lying neatly on the pillow. My excitement to read Dimitri's love letter pulled me from the lingering tendrils of tiredness. I quickly pulled myself to sit up and flicked open the letter to read the beautifully written promises of love. I smiled after reading the note for the third time and placed the card inside my nightstand with the others, hidden from prying eyes. Just as I had shut the drawer, a knock sounded on my door. I quickly pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and a singlet before racing to the door.

The familiar feeling of Déjà vu flowed through me at the image of Dimitri standing at my door as he had only hours ago. His face was filled with pure panic and I was worried he would collapse. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside my room before checking the halls to make sure no one was around to witness. Dimitri was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing as if he were searching for the words he needed to get out.

"Dimitri, what is it?" He didn't reply. His eyes flicked around the room as if he was searching for answers hidden in the small space of my academy dorm.

I had never seen Dimitri like this. He was always so in control of all his actions and words. Always knew exactly what to say and do. This was new territory and I knew I had to be careful with how I reacted. The letter I had read moments ago came to me. Along with the promises of love, Dimitri had written that he was going to speak with Tasha and tell her that he couldn't go with her because he had no feelings for her.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Dimitri's now worried expression was a result of that conversation. For the first time in my life, I prayed. I prayed to whoever or whatever was out there listening, begging them to erase the last few hours. Pleading them to take us back to last night when Dimitri held me in his strong embrace, kissed my temple and whispered gently in my ear: 'I love you, Roza. So, so much. Never forget that.'

Unfortunately, I didn't exactly believe in god. Even if he existed, I doubted that he would answer the prayers of an atheist sinner such as myself. I took both of Dimitri's hands in my own, pulling his attention to me.

"Comrade, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's wrong." His pupils dilated as if he was just waking up to reality and seeing me for the first time. His expression shifted slightly, and I took a deep breath as I waited for him to say something, anything. Without warning, he leant in and captured my lips with his own. I gasped with surprise but quickly melted into the deep kiss. That kiss was unlike any other we had shared in the past. It was so deep and full of more feeling than words can express. Dimitri pulled back, leaving me dazed, drunk off the taste and smell of him.

"Tasha knows." He said. Those two words sobered me up in an instant. I knew exactly what he meant and what it meant for us. My body went slack as my breath left me and I felt myself falling towards the ground. Dimitri caught me as he had once before, that night we met, and saved my knees from hitting the hard floor. He pulled me into his arms as I sobbed into his chest, ruining his shirt with my salty tears. I don't know how long I stayed there, sobbing into his chest as he held me. Finally, when it felt like I had no tears left in me to shed, I pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes were as red as I assumed mine were and I could spot the trickle of salty water his tears left behind as they slid down his face. I swallowed, soothing my raw throat and spoke with a raspy empty voice.

"It's over isn't it?" I asked. Tasha knew. There was no going back. No way to undo what had been done. She loved him; I could tell that from the moment I saw her eyes light up as she looked at him. Our relationship was in her hands. Some people are so desperate for love that they are blind. She could destroy us and take Dimitri for herself, leaving us both heartbroken and any future for us shattered.

Dimitri moved his head in a way that signalled both a yes and no. "That depends on what Tasha does next. If she lets it go or is, she shares the truth." He said. His voice was as raspy as my own. I reached my hand up and brushed away a new tear which had fallen. I had never seen Dimitri cry. He was always so strong and stoic, hidden behind his guardian mask. We both knew that this could be our last day together and had let all our walls down, revelling all our feelings. Dimitri leant into my tough and I gulped, fighting against the building tsunami of tears ready to fall.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?" he said against my palm.

"I love you." His eyes opened in a flash and stayed deep into my own. His lips raised in a beautiful full smile.

"I love you too, Roza. So, so much." I snaked my arm around his head and brought him to meet me in a deep kiss. We had said those words so many times, I had lost count. But that time felt different because we knew it might be our last chance to be together.

I rose up onto my knees and pulled away for a moment. Dimitri groaned in protest until he saw my hands reach for the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head leaving my chest naked. Dimitri's gaze slowly slid over my torso taking in my hardened breasts.

"Roza," he gasped as I pulled his hand to rake over the flesh, he was so familiar with. His hand traced over the curves and crevasses as he had the night before. It felt like our 'first time', that night in the cabin, all over again.

"If this is our last day together, I want to be with you. In every way, I can. I want to engrave this moment into my mind so that I will never forget the love I have for you. The secret is out Dimitri. No more holding back." He looked like he wanted to fight that, but he didn't say anything as my hands found the lapels of his duster and pushed it off his shoulders. He let it fall to the floor and pool around him as he watched my hands move to the hem of his shirt and pull upwards.

Dimitri helped me lift his shirt over his head and tossed it to the other side of the room to be found later. I smiled at him in a way that conveyed everything I wanted for us. I reached for his belt and pulled him to me by the buckle until we were finally chest to chest. I marvelled in the feeling of his skin against mine as our chests rose and fell in sync to the beat of our racing hearts.

In the past, Dimitri took control when we were together but was glad to let me take over whenever I wanted. This time I was the one in control. I knew what I wanted, and I knew how I wanted this day to end. I kissed his lips slowly. Then his jaw, then his neck. I playfully bit his earlobe and was rewarded with a groan. I smirked and kissed it better before raising slightly to whisper into his ear.

"Make love to me, Comrade." He didn't need to be told twice. In an instant, I was lifted and lowered onto my back on the floor. Dimitri hovered above me, kissing my neck as his hand fiddled with the ties on my pants and slid them down my legs leaving me completely bare. An irrational wave of nervousness washed over me as Dimitri moved away to take me in completely. I smiled up at him, my face growing redder as his eyes scanned over every inch of me. I shivered as his eyes met mine and I saw the hunger shining in them. I reached for his buckle again and tugged at it until it was released, and I was able to slide the belt free from his hips. Dimitri watched every movement as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down.

Dimitri took over and removed his pants until he left was as naked as I was. I scanned over him as he had me, taking every inch of him in. I traced over his muscled body with my eyes, admiring his beauty and when I met his eyes, I was lost for words. He was the most beautiful man I had ever known in body and soul. I pulled him to me again and hooked my leg around his hips. In one movement, I rolled us until he was on his back below me while I straddled him. It was a lot like in training. If I had my practice stake, all I had to do was bring it down over his heart and I'd win. This wasn't training, however, and Dimitri was not my enemy or opponent. He was my partner. My equal.

I placed my hand gently over his heart and splayed my fingers taking in the strong rapid pulsing of his heart beneath my hand and slowly lowered myself onto him. His groan when fully sheathed within me was enough to make my stomach tighten. My body moved to the rhythm of our hearts. Without warning, Dimitri sat up. I gasped quietly as I met his lust-filled gaze. He smirked playfully and lowered his mouth to suck on the sweet-spot right below my ear. I let out a loud moan as my head rolled back to allow him better access. Our bodies moved in sync as he continues his kisses down my neck, collarbone and breast. The pace fastened and I felt the first flutter of my climax. Dimitri must have felt it too. Without warning, he lifted me off him and laid me down onto my back.

Dimitri kissed my lips and then continued his path down, down, down. I dug my hands into his hair as his tongue found just the right spot. He looked up at me with those delicious brown eyes. The sight enough was almost enough but I wanted more. I pulled him back to me and kissed him roughly. I kissed his jaw and neck softly before biting down hard on the muscle between his neck and shoulder. He let out a loud groan and I giggled. His eyes flashed to mine sharply, full of lust and playful determination. Without warning, he thrust back into me and every thought disappeared from my mind in an instant until there was only us two in this moment. Nothing else mattered but the love we shared for each other. As quickly as we began, we finished. The coil within me grew tighter and tighter until I finally reached my peek and released myself, Dimitri following a moment later.

Neither of us could move from our spot on the floor so we stayed, lying there with a blanket draped over us as we held to each other and our breaths returned to normal. Dimitri held me, on hand playing with my hair, the other lightly drawing soothing patterns on my hip. I didn't ever want to move from this spot.

We both heard the distinct buzzing of a text message. Dimitri shifted to get it, but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't get that. Not now. Let us have a few more minutes together," I begged. Dimitri gave me a sad smile but shook his head.

"I have to, Roza." He kissed my forehead and reached for his pants to pull out his phone. I lay down and waited patiently for the bad news. Dimitri's brow creased in confusion and I sat up quickly, impatient to know what it was that had made Dimitri look so nervous.

"Comrade? What is it?" I asked. Dimitri looked up to meet my eyes. Worry danced deep within his irises.

"It's Tasha," he said hesitantly and sighed. "She wants to see us. Both of us. Now."

**I am so very sorry for the very late update. I went on an unexpected vacation away from my laptop meaning the chapter I had half-written was sitting at home waiting for me. I am back now and very much excited to bring you my first ever attempt at an M-Scene. I know it is not as detailed as other authors but I am still experimenting and trying to find a way to write these details to properly show the connection and love between these two characters. Let me know what you thought of it anyway, if you want more and how I can improve them. updates might have to go to one a fortnight because I have recently got a new job which will probably take up a bit of my writing time and not allow me to edit properly. Anyway, thanks for all your updates and private messages. I am sorry if I missed anything while I was away. Thank you for sticking with me! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

~ ROSE POV ~

We both dressed as quickly as we could. I slipped on a pair of black jeans and a white woollen sweater that would protect me from the cold wind of December. I tossed my hair up as we both made our way over to the cabin to talk to Tasha. I didn't know what this conversation was going to be like, but I hoped that the fact she wanted to talk to us instead of going to the guardians or Kirova, was a good thing. Dimitri talked over our plan for how to handle the conversation as we crossed the field and reached the threshold of the cabin.

"Remember, we must be honest with her," Dimitri said as we stood before the dark wooden door. I nodded, but I knew I would lie. I would do whatever it took to protect Dimitri. He knocked twice and when there was no answer. Dimitri looked to me and I knocked louder. Still no answer. Just when I was about to give up, the door swung open revealing Tasha in a pair of leggings and an extremely tight red shirt that did nothing for her slim Moroi figure and seemed to bring out the scar on her cheek more. She scanned me over with a look of distaste as if she was searching for what made Dimitri attracted to me and not her. Her eyes froze when they met mine and I saw the jealousy swimming within.

"Please come in," she said and stepped aside allowing us to move into the cabin. She shut the door behind us and moved to the dining area where the furniture had been rearranged to create an interrogation like set up. She sat in the single-seat on one side of the table and gestured to the two seats opposite her. "Sit," she said. Her tone wasn't threatening or commanding, but I knew who had the power now and I would obey her if it meant she would let us go without sharing our secret.

I followed Dimitri as he moved to join Tasha at the table, we had sat around only a day ago before everything went to shit. That felt like a lifetime ago. Tasha silently stared at us, mostly Dimitri, taking in everything. Our body language. How we reacted to one another. Dimitri had warned me, and we knew we couldn't give anything away. We were guardians. We knew how to wear a mask and how to hide our emotions when we need to. We deliberately kept space between us and no matter how much I wanted to touch him, I kept myself still and calm. Our future depended on this.

Finally, Tasha began. "I know something is going on between the two of you." She said. I opened my mouth to object, but Tasha held her hand up to silence me. "Don't bother, Rose," she smirked to Dimitri. "Or should I say, '_Roza'?"_ The way she spat the nickname I longed to hear every day from Dimitri's lips made me my stomach turn. I wanted to sink under the table and fade away from this day. I wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare to find Dimitri asleep beside me and all our problems erased.

Dimitri looked to me briefly and sighed before turning back to Tasha. "We'll tell you whatever you want to know." He said and I nodded. I would be honest…to a certain point.

Tasha smiled and nodded, satisfied that she had the power. "Alright then. Let us start from the beginning." We had prepared for this earlier. Dimitri relayed the story of the lust charm. His retelling was just like a guardian description of a Strigoi attack, Just like my mom's talk to the novices', short and to the point without emotion or descriptive details. When he finished, Tasha looked taken back. I discreetly reached for Dimitri's hand under the table and reassuringly squeezed his hand while keeping my focus on Tasha. She looked us over in silence for a long while before she spoke again.

"Who gave you the lust charm?" she asked me.

"Victor Dashkov. He gave it to me disguised as a necklace. It was meant to distract us so he could kidnap Lissa." I said. In the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri Tense as if preparing himself for what would follow. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and willing the words to leave my mouth. "But he was unsuccessful."

Dimitri's head turned to me and I could hear his silent question. '_What are you doing, Rose?' _I ignored him and pushed on.

"It was lucky Christian was there. He saved Lissa. And the charm didn't work. Dimitri knew something was off. He managed to pull off the necklace and get rid of it before we could go too far."

Dimitri squeezed my hand tightly in a warning. I looked to him and pleaded with my eyes that he would go along with it. One tiny lie could save us, as long as we both kept to the story I had created. We just had to make Tasha believe it.

"You stopped it?" Tasha asked Dimitri. I squeezed his hand tightly and silently begged him to follow along. Dimitri swallowed and squeezed my hand in return.

"The charm made me lose all control of my actions, but I heard this small voice inside my head that told me what we were doing wasn't right. It took everything in me to push against the pull of the charm and undo the necklace. Once it was off Rose, the pull was still there but it was weaker." I noticed Dimitri's mask slip slightly. In all the time that I had known him, Dimitri had never lied. It was against his values. This must have been killing him. I jumped in quickly before his building feelings of guilt would make him stop and tell Tasha the truth.

"Before the spell could infect us again, Dimitri threw the necklace out the window. Once the charm was gone, I remembered the reason I had gone to Dimitri in the first place. To tell him that Lissa was in danger. We ran out but we were too late. It was only because of Christian and his fire magic that Lissa was not taken. He sacrificed himself for her and she saved him. I'm sure you would have heard about all that." Tasha nodded.

"Why did Dashkov target you two and why with a lust charm of all things?" I looked to Dimitri and he nodded reading my thoughts.

"Victor and his young daughter Natalie noticed how we behaved around each other during our training sessions and other moments. They saw how we felt for each other long before either of us really admitted it ourselves. Until the night of the charm, we had no idea how deeply those feeling ran and after that night, there was no way we could hide it anymore."

"What are you saying Dimka?" Tasha asked.

"I love her, " Dimitri said with no hesitation. He turned to me and smiled. "I love, Rose" I smiled back at him.

"And I love him," I said in return before placing my free hand on top of Dimitri's hand on the table. Tasha stayed silent for a while, looking us over, pausing for a moment on our hands as Dimitri's fingers laced through mine. Her eyes were frozen, and I could see the cogs turning as she thought of what she was going to do. Suddenly, she shook her head and blinked rapidly bringing her out of her mind.

"I know this might seem intrusive, but I need to know so I can figure out what I should do about all this. Have you two been intimate?"

Dimitri opened his mouth, no doubt to tell her the truth because it was the right thing to do, but I beat him to it.

"No." Dimitri's eyes flashed to me, but I did not look at him. my focus stayed glued on Tasha. I didn't care how many lies I told. I was not going to let Dimitri go and I would not let this bitch tear us apart. "We know the rules and we plan to keep it that way until after I graduate." Tasha nodded. "I'm sorry but what are you planning to do with this information?" I jumped in. I was becoming impatient of Tasha's interrogation. Dimitri stoked my hand under the table in a reassuring way, but it did nothing to calm me down. Nothing could at this moment.

"I don't know, Rose. You have told me your stories and I am relieved to hear that no rules have been broken. I still have concerns about your relationship not just because of your age and positions but also your future. You are both going to be Vasilisa's guardians after graduation. I am worried about how your relationship might affect her safety and Christian's."

I looked at Dimitri and smiled. "You're right, Tasha. We can't both guard Lissa without compromising her safety." I turned to Tasha. Her face remained neutral but there was a satisfied glint in her eyes at hearing me admit she was right. "Luckily, Dimitri and I have come up with a plan for after graduation." The twinkle extinguished like a candle in the wind. Tasha sharply turned to Dimitri waiting for him to elaborate.

"After graduation, Rose will apply for a position as the Dragomir Princess' guardian. If she is successful, I will step down from my position and find a new Moroi to guard. Hopefully one at court. If Rose is denied the position, I will stay with Vasilisa and Rose will find another charge," Dimitri explained.

For a split second, I thought I saw a flash, of what looked like hope, behind Tasha's eyes but too quickly it was gone. She sat in silence for what felt like hours. I held my breath knowing we had done everything we possibly could have done. The ball was in Tasha's court now. It was all up to her. I just prayed she would take the high road and let us be.

Tasha stood suddenly. The breath I had been holding in left me reluctantly and Dimitri and I raised to our feet ready to hear her verdict.

"I am leaving within the hour…and I will be taking this secret with me." Both Dimitri and I released a sigh of relief. I was so happy I wanted to jump into Dimitri's arms and never let him go. "I hope you continue to obey the laws for _both_ of your sakes. But if you are discovered and I am asked to share what I know; I will not hold back. Do you understand?" I nodded feverishly, so grateful to her.

"Yes. Thank you, Tasha," Dimitri said, taking Tasha's outstretched hand and shaking it. She smiled up at him and I had the sudden urge to slap her, but I pushed that feeling away. She was letting us go now. I didn't want to do anything that would make her change her mind. So, I smiled and tightly hugged Tasha, hoping that hug conveyed my gratitude.

When I pulled back, I smiled and moved to leave, but Tasha's surprisingly strong grip on my shoulders prevented me from moving. I met her eyes with a silent question in my expression. Her smile was fake, and her eyes were filled with poison as she spoke with her voice thick with an artificial sweetness that dried my throat and made shivers run down my spine.

"I _truly _hope you get Vasilisa, Rose." With that, she let me go and Dimitri and I walked out of the cabin. Dimitri smiled as we crossed the academy field, completely content with how that conversation had gone. Dimitri might have been ignorant of Tasha's final threat, but I wasn't. Tasha wasn't letting this go. No…She was only getting started. She still wanted Dimitri. But she didn't want to destroy him, so she would keep her mouth shut…For now. But how long? That's a real question. She wasn't going to let him go. But guess what, bitch. Neither. Am. I!

We were almost back to the main hall where lunch was probably waiting but just as we were about to enter, Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me into a small alcove hidden from prying eyes by the dark shadows of the academy. Before I could say anything, Dimitri pulled me close and kissed me senseless. My knees wobble but with Dimitri's strong arms wrapped around me, I knew I could never fall. When he pulled back, I was left dazed, drunk off his scent, taste and touch.

"What was that for?" I whispered teasingly. Dimitri's face was dead serious, and his expression sobered me up instantly. "Dimitri?" His hand reached up and brushed a lock of hair that had fallen from my bun behind my ear.

"I almost lost you today. I always knew risks if our relationship was discovered but I never knew how it would feel to be on the verge of losing you. I never want to lose you again." I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my touch to kiss my palm.

"You will never have to know what that feels like. I have never been more scared than I was today, and I never want to go through anything like that ever again. I love you," I said. Dimitri smiled.

"I love you too, Roza. And I agree. I never want anything like that to happen again. Which is why we need to be even more careful and cannot let any more slips happen especially at the academy with so many prying eyes. We need to stop being so careless." I smiled teasingly.

"Maybe you should follow your own advice. I think you forget who pulled us into this dark space in the open for everyone to see." Dimitri smiled in return and kissed me quickly before pulling back.

"Starting now." He announces before pulling away and walking out of the hidden space. He looked around, checking for others who could see us. He signalled to me and I walked out to join him, my guardian mask firmly in place to hide the lingering lust in my eyes from that breathtaking kiss. Dimitri cleared his throat. "I'll see you this afternoon for training, Ms Hathaway."

"wouldn't miss it for the world, Guardian Belikov." He winked discreetly and walked off. I watched him for a moment before walking in the opposite direction towards the hall where I would join my friends for lunch.

I was so distracted by that damn kiss that I ignored my guardian senses as I rounded the corner and walked straight into someone.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I said to the stranger which I had knocked onto his ass.

"Clearly. Maybe I should be concerned about the future of my race if this is the star novice of St. Vlad's." I rolled my eyes and reached out my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet, still too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"Hey! Maybe you shouldn't blame the future guardian that knocked you on to your ass without even trying," I said. The stranger chuckled lightly, the sound smooth filling my ears forcing my eyes to raise to his. I was confronted by the same jade green eyes I saw every day. His eyes seemed to dive into mine. It was more than just seeing me. it was like he was staring into my very soul and could see my every thought, every desire. I wanted to blink or close my eyes or look away, but I couldn't. I was frozen, mesmerised staring into this man's eyes. Slowly his lips lifted into a lazy half-smile which suited his face perfectly as if he was very practised in the art of the sexy smile.

"Hello, Little Dhampir." I blinked, at last, free from his spell and when I opened my eyes, I took him in and suddenly it clicked. I should have seen it. The expensive clothes, the arrogant attitude, the eyes. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Hello, Adrian Ivashkov."

**Look at that! I hope I surprised a few of you with the way Tasha handled the situation and how Adrian was introduced. I' trying to be as unique as possible with this story and am trying to not be predictable. I think a lot of you saw that there was no way Tasha was just going to let them off the hook though. Please let me know what you thought. I have a busy week ahead of me with l work but I hope to find some more writing time because I have a few exciting ideas I want to work with ASAP! thanks for all your continued support. I'll be back with a new chapter very soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**{This chapter will have different character perspectives}**

~ ROSE POV ~

There he stood, leaning against the wall not far from the door. The undeniably handsome notorious royal Moroi playboy.

He looked like he'd just come from a dinner party. Dressed in a fancy long, charcoal coat- probably made out of some insanely expensive cashmere-wool blend- which fit his body exceptionally well, and leather dress shoes which probably cost more than my entire wardrobe. He had brown hair that looked like it had been purposely styled to appear a little unkempt, and his eyes were the same vibrant jade green common with most Royal Moroi Bloodlines.

Warily, I stopped and crossed my arms as I spoke. "Adrian Ivashkov, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Adrian swept me a graceful deep bow. I took a deep breath and almost gagged at the strong smell of alcohol and clove cigarette smoke radiating off him. "The pleasures all mine, miss...?"

"Hathaway," I finished holding out my hand for him to shake. Adrian's eyebrows lifted slightly in recognition.

He took my hand but instead of shaking it, he lifted it to his lips and placed a teasing kiss on the top of my palm. I snatched my hand back and quickly wiped the back of it on my jeans. I didn't know where his lips had been, and I certainly didn't them on me in any way.

"Ah, so you are the troublesome offspring of infamous guardian Janine Hathaway."

"That would be me, but I prefer Rose."

"Rose. Well, that's name definitely suits you. Thorny exterior to protect the beautiful flower within." I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Thorns are necessary for a guardian so we can protect all the delicate Moroi flowers from being plucked one by one by Strigoi."

"So, you're going to be a guardian when you grow up," He said, slipping his hands into his coat pockets.

"Obviously."

"How long until you grow up?" he asked. "I might need a guardian."

"I graduate in the spring. But I'm already spoken for. Sorry."

Surprise flickered in his eyes. "Yeah? Who is he?"

"She's Vasilisa Dragomir." Recognition lit up his face.

"Ah, you're the rogue Dhampir who led our little princess astray." I didn't want to stick around for the other half of that conversation. Frankly, I had had quite enough of people judging me for my past mistakes. The girl that ran away from the academy is an entirely different person to who I am now.

"I have to go. Sorry. It was nice meeting you," I said quickly and started to leave but Adrian caught my arm.

"Actually, Vasilisa is the reason why I am here." I sharply pulled my arm free and turned to him.

"Lissa? What do you want with her?" I asked slipping into protective guardian mode.

"Oh, nothing. I have just recently learnt that we might have more in common than you might think.

I snorted. "Yeah? Like what?" Apart from eye colour and royal blood, they were as different as night and day.

"Like..." he leaned forward until his lips almost touched my ear and whispered. "A certain unusual kind of magic." I froze. My blood ran cold in my veins. Adrian pulled back and smirked. "Not so sarcastic, now are you? Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to find my cousin. Are you going to help me, or do I have to find her on my own?" I was stuck. At the academy, it wouldn't take him too long to find Lissa. If I took him to her, I could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't try anything with her.

I sighed. "Follow me."

"Excellent." He took a deep breath and followed me as we walked down the corridor towards the dining hall. "You smell good, you know," he said suddenly.

I stopped walking again and gave him a puzzled look, which only made his sly smile grow a little bigger.

"I... um, what?"

"You smell good," he repeated.

"And you reek of clove cigarettes," I said. Adrian smirked.

"Bad habit," he said pulling out the pack to offer me one.

I shook my head refusing them. "One of many, I'm sure." Adrian Shrugged and put them back in his jackets breast pocket, revealing the deep plum dress shirt, hidden beneath his coat.

"Bad habits are like a comfortable bed." I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to elaborate. "Easy to get into, difficult to get out of." I scoffed.

"The hangover wouldn't help."

"You'd be surprised. You know what cures a hangover, right?" he asked opening his coat and pulling out a silver flask. "More alcohol." He shook the flask making sure I heard the sloshing echo within. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe but you might want to keep your bar hidden, unless you want it confiscated," I warned as we started off walking again.

"They can try. There is plenty more where that came from."

"I have a feeling you're going to cause a lot of trouble around here."

"Trouble is my middle name."

~ DIMITRI POV ~

I walked through the academy building and made my way back to the guardian building to grab a hot cup of coffee and sit down for a moment before my shift began. So much had happened recently, and I needed some time to think and take it all in.

I almost sighed in relief as I poured the fresh pot of coffee into my oversized mug.

"Save some coffee for the rest of us, Belikov." I turned to see Yuri smiling. I nodded respectfully and moved off to the lounge with my mug gripped tightly in my hands.

I had only just taken a sip when Alberta spotted me. "Belikov!" she called triumphantly and quickly made her way over to join me.

"Guardian Petrov, what can I do for you?" I asked, placing my cup on the coffee table.

"We missed you last night at the guardian Christmas party." Shit. I had completely forgotten all about that. I had to think up a reasonable excuse fast.

"I wasn't really in the party mood," I said hoping she wouldn't push me to elaborate.

"Oh no. What happened?" Damn.

"Lady Natasha Ozera offered me a position as her guardian yesterday after the Christmas gathering, she held at the old guardian cabin. I needed time to process and consider what to do so I took a very long walk."

"Well, that certainly was a surprise. Have you made a decision?" she asked. I nodded.

"I just came back from meeting with Tasha. I told her I couldn't. I have a position here and I have a duty to the Dragomir Princess. Tasha didn't take it too well. But she has accepted my decision and is planning to leave shortly." Alberta nodded.

"That's a relief. You're an amazing guardian Belikov. Just what Rose needs." It didn't skip my notice that she said Rose, not Vasilisa. Alberta's eyes scanned the room checking it was clear before lowering until we were eye to eye, and I was held under her intense gaze. "If you ever hurt her in any way, I'll make sure they never find your body." I understood the message behind her threat. She knew about my relationship with Rose.

I nodded and forced my voice to sound firm. "I understand. I would never hurt her." Alberta smiled satisfied.

"Great." She straightened up. "Enjoy your coffee," she said. Her voice was sweet, but her eyes held strong, daring me to try her.

How long had she known? We're we too obvious that everyone knew and just kept it to themselves? One thing was for sure. Rose and I really needed to be more careful with our affections being openly shared. At least until after graduation.

After downing my mug, I tugged my duster on and went out to the ward lines to start my watch. I used the time I had to myself to think as I walked around the academy grounds, scanning for any sign of danger and keeping a keen eye on the lookout for anything that looked unusual or suspicious.

Before I knew it, my shift was coming to an end and it would almost be time to meet with Rose for our evening training session. I started making my way back to my room to change into more appropriate clothing for training, but I paused as I recognised the familiar dark hair of the woman, I loved walking with Adrian Ivashkov. My keen Dhampir ears tuned in to catch the sound of her sweet soft laugh as she continued down the path beside the Queen's beloved Great Nephew.

I couldn't help the pang of jealousy in my heart as I watched them interacting in such a casual way out in the open. I relished the moments I had with Rose where we were both relaxed just being in each other's company. But it was always behind closed doors. I knew we couldn't afford to be revealed after all that had happened recently, but it didn't make the sight anymore bearable. I wanted to shout out to the world that I loved Roza. Let everyone know that she is mine as much as I am her's. I wanted to be the one who walked with her, laughed with her and held her. One day I would. One day there would be no barrier between us. No consequences, no sacrifices. Just love.

I forced myself to let them go off. I knew of Adrian's reputation and I did not trust him, but I trusted Rose and I knew her. I could ask her anything and she would tell me instantly. I would see her soon and maybe then I would learn why Adrian has come to St. Vladimir's Academy.

~ ADRIAN POV ~

I followed Rose towards a table where a couple of teens sat talking quietly amongst themselves. I noticed Lissa instantly, even in the dining hall full of people chatting and enjoying lunch. It was easy to locate the Dragomir princess. She stood out like a sore thumb with her blonde hair and emerald eyes. But it was her aura that gave her away. Like me, she was surrounded in a ring of golden light. An indication of the element we shared. I would definitely need another cigarette after this. My eyes flicked to Rose. Her dark Shadowy aura danced like smoke rising from a flame… I might need a shot of something strong too.

I moved ahead of Rose and walked up behind Lissa. She was sitting beside a boy with dark hair and ice-blue eyes. He must be an Ozera. They seemed to be in the middle of a very intimate conversation, judging by the swirls of tones and colours in the Ozera boy's aura. Some might consider me rude to interrupt, but I wasn't in the mood for watching aura porn today. Besides, I needed to talk to Lissa.

The boy turned to look up at me and Lissa stopped talking as she noticed the boy's focus slipping. "Hey, cousin," I said standing directly behind her.

Lissa turned towards me and I smiled at her. She scanned me from head to toe as if trying to piece together who the stranger was standing before her. Slowly, her eyes widened in realisation and a smile stretched across her face as she took me in.

"Adrian?" she asked as she raised to her feet.

"Did you miss me?" I opened his arms and instantly Lissa walked in, throwing her arms around me. She giggled excitedly in my embrace and slowly pulled away.

"Adrian, what are you doing here? It has been so long since I've last seen you. How's court?" She asked eagerly.

I slid my hands into my coat pockets. "Court is court. Auntie Tat is generous, but court just isn't my scene. I have been…Travelling." I answered hoping she wouldn't dig too deep into my lie and uncover the truth.

It has been over a year since I have been to the royal court. Father had been on my case for so long about getting my shit together. I needed an escape. Mother encouraged college but school had never been for me. I stayed for a while but quickly got bored and left. I called my aunt and asked to borrow the queen's private jet. I left America with a couple of temporary guardians and had been touring the world for the last six months, partying hard nightly with some of the world's most beautiful women, Moroi, Dhampir and Human.

Auntie had called me about a week ago and told me the news of the Dragomir Princess specialising in a rare element. The same rare element Tatiana believed I specialised in. She asked me to come to St. Vladimir's and work with the princess to discover her gifts and maybe even develop my own. I wasn't stupid. I knew my aunt had another plan for me and wanted me here for a reason, but I didn't care. I would do as she asked, stay for a while and hang with Vasilisa. It wasn't so bad. Especially with that Rose girl. She was feisty. I like feisty.

"How have you been, cousin?" I asked. "Apparently I have missed a lot. I heard all the stories. That you ran away, that you returned. I also heard of all that recently happened with Victor Dashkov." I noticed the drop-in mood of everyone around me. Rose tensed beside me and her aura seemed to grow darker if that was even possible.

"A lot has happened, Adrian," Lissa said. I saw the brightness of her aura dim. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I also heard about the accident. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." Lissa nodded.

"It hasn't been easy. I definitely wouldn't have gotten through it without Rose." I turned to Rose. Her mask held strong but there was a pang of sorrow in her eyes. I remembered the reports from the accident. That the two girls survived, and both miraculously walked away without a scratch. It should not have been possible. I would have to look into this later.

"I'm here for you cousin. Whatever you need." I said.

"Thank you, Adrian." Lissa smiled sweetly. Beside me, Rose cleared her throat turning all our attention on her.

"How do you two know each other exactly?" she asked.

"Adrian and I spent a lot of time together when we were younger. Every time our fathers were called away on business trips of council meetings, our mothers would get together. Adrian, Andre and I spent a lot of time together as toddlers. When we grew up, we went to different academies but every once in a while, we would see each other when visiting court or attending royal functions," Lissa explained. "The last time I saw Adrian was about six months before the accident, at the Queen's birthday event."

"Auntie loves any excuse to throw a party. Actually, she is the reason I am here," I said.

"Tatiana asked you to come here? why?" asked Lissa.

"She heard tales of your unusual abilities and thought I could be able to help."

"How?"

"what would you say if I told you that we might share the same element?" I asked quietly.

"You're a spirit user?" Lissa whispered loudly. I winked.

"Tati thinks it would be good for us to work together. I might be able to help you control your power."

"I don't know if you can help," she said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of going on medication. The academy magic teacher told me that they would stop me from accessing my magic while I am on them, but they would help with my overpowering emotions. After what happened with Victor, I think it's a good idea."

"There are side effects that come with using our magic. Unlike other elemental magic users, ours has consequences on ourselves. On our own minds, our spirit. I can help you get through the mood swings. Let's work together." Lissa looked like she was considering my words but shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know."

"Listen. We can try it for a week. Just one week. And if you still want to go on the meds afterwards, you can. No problem." I waited. Lissa bit her lip and looked to the Ozera boy I assumed was her boyfriend. He shrugged simply and made a gesture with his hand that I didn't understand.

"Okay." She turned back to me. I smiled.

"Great," I said. We quickly exchanged contacts and agreed to a time and place for us to meet up for our first Spirit training session. "I'll see you tomorrow in the library." Lissa nodded, confirming the plan. The Ozera boy stood up and took Lissa's hand.

"We should go, Liss. If we want to see aunt Tasha before she goes." Rose stepped forward.

"I thought you were going with her for the holidays," she said. Her aura swished with colours of fear and worry.

"I got a text early this morning from Tasha. She got called back to work for some reason. She'd rather I spend Christmas here with Lissa than being bored while she's working." Rose nodded, but I could tell something was a little off with that story.

"You wanna come, Rose?" asked Lissa. Rose smiled kindly. It was the first genuine smile I had seen on her and it lit her up until she was almost glowing.

"I would but I think I should give Adrian a tour. It would be helpful for him to know where the library is so he can meet you there tomorrow. I'll see you guys later. Say goodbye to Tasha for me."

"Will do. Nice to see you again Adrian." I waved them off and waited for them to leave the room entirely before turning to Rose.

"Who was that depressingly dull lad?" I asked.

"He is Lissa's boyfriend. Christian Ozera." Now that was a name I easily recognised.

"Ah, he's the famous Ozera child. What's with the face?" I asked noticing Rose's expression and the envy shimmering in her aura. "Jealous? You want him for yourself?" She scoffed.

"God, no. I just don't like him."

"Does he treat her badly?" I asked.

"No," she admitted. "He adores her. He's just kind of a jerk." The jealousy in her aura didn't disappear and I realised Rose was jealous, but not of Lissa.

"Ah, you are jealous. Does she spend more time with him than you?" She shrugged.

"We haven't had a lot of time alone since we were brought back to the academy. Christian was meant to go away with his aunt for two weeks. Lissa and I were going to hang out and celebrate the holidays together as we have every year but now, he's staying. I guess I'll be third-wheeling again…as usual." She said whispering the last two words. I was silent for a moment. The strong guardian I had seen moments ago had disappeared exposing Rose's true feelings. I took her arm and linked it through mine.

"Well, the load is always easier to carry on a cart with four wheels." She shot me a questioning look. I sighed. "All I'm saying is I am here if you need me. Now, come on. Let the tour begin."

**I'm back again. Sorry for the multiple POV in this chapter. I like my normal pattern alternating between Rose and Dimitri but with the introduction of Adrian, I wanted to play around and try writing from his point of view which was different but I enjoyed experimenting. I might do an Adrian chapter in the future but I am hoping to go back to the R & D POV for a while. Let me know what you think and if you would like to see more Adrian in the future. Thanks for all the love and support! **


	13. Chapter 13

~ ROSE POV ~

_'SHIT!'_

I was late, I mean _very _late, for training with Dimitri. This was all Adrian's fault I got distracted talking with Adrian about Spirit and threatening him to keep his bad habits to a minimum around Lissa. The last thing I needed was Lissa being influenced by Adrian Ivashkov.

I was actually doing well with my tardiness record recently. I had managed to be on time or only a couple minutes late. One time, I was a full half an hour early. The look on Dimitri's face when he saw me in the gym before him, was priceless. So worth it. Mainly because it gave us a little extra time together.

Still, I liked Adrian and I guess he wasn't the only one to blame. We got talking and it was actually enjoyable. He was a massive flirt, I rolled my eyes and scoffed at his pick-up lines at least thirty times on our way to the library. But, he was also nice and would fit in well with our little group.

"Shit, shit, shit," I muttered as I sprinted across the academy field towards the gym. Once I was inside the doors, I threw my gym bag down on the bench and quickly tossed my hair into an untidy Ponytail. I tried to calm my rapid breathing as I made my way to where Dimitri sat across the room with his nose buried deep in his favourite western novel.

"Rose," he said without looking up from his page. "I thought you'd never come."

"So, sorry I'm late, Comrade," I panted. Dimitri placed his bookmark neatly in his book before standing up and approaching me. "I bumped into a new guest at the academy and somehow got roped into giving him a tour." I knew I was rambling my excuse, but I felt like I had let him down and Dimitri deserved an explanation. Even though he was my boyfriend he was also my mentor and the best damn guardian. I wanted him to be proud of me. "Believe me, I intended to be on time, but I just got…distracted." I sighed and slumped my head down. Dimitri stood towering above me, making me feel even smaller with the weight of my shame holding me down.

I was surprised to hear the light sound of Dimitri chuckling. I flicked my eyes up to see him smiling with his eyes full of love. I slowly moved to meet his gaze with confusion clearly written on my face. Dimitri placed his hands on my shoulders and brought his forehead to mine which was impressive considering the height difference between us.

"Roza, I'm not mad. it's winter break. All classes are on hold. These training sessions are not compulsory. Besides, you've already caught up on your training, surpassing almost all your peers. You don't need these bonus holiday sessions." He said. My eyebrows furrowed as I took in his praise.

"That's not true," I exclaimed. "I still have a long way to go. I mean, you still have many things to teach me. Especially if I want to guard Lissa." Dimitri smiled again and gently brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes. Lots of things." I couldn't help but notice the double meaning behind his words and the lusty expression in his eyes. Only a few hours ago had we both agreed to be more careful and yet, I couldn't help my body's reaction to his close proximity. His burning gaze set my soul alight and all I craved, in that moment, was him. "But all that can wait. We can take a couple of weeks off." It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on top of me. "You can take some time off, hang out with your friends, enjoy the break like everyone-"

"No," I cut in. "I want to keep training. I want to get better so I can protect Lissa but…but I also want to see you. I love just spending time with you even if we can't be together right now. I just love talking with you and seeing you every day." I reached my hand up to cup Dimitri's cheek. He leant into my touch as his eyes searched deep within my own. "I don't care about missing out on all the menial teenage events…as long as I get to see you." Dimitri smiled and missed my palm quickly before releasing my hand.

"Well, in that case… to the track. You know the drill." I smirked and gave him a playful mock solute before I ran outside to begin my laps.

Halfway through my laps, Dimitri decided to join me. He easily kept pace beside me, even when I pushed myself to run faster. I swear, he didn't even break a sweat. He has been silent for the last ten minutes while he ran beside me but on our final lap, he slowed, indicating he wanted to talk while we jogged around the track. I slowed to match his pace and waited for him to start.

"I saw you walking with Adrian Ivashkov last night," she started, "is he the _guest _you were escorting?" I tensed at the way Dimitri said 'Guest'. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say it sounded like he was… I smirked as the realisation hit me like a gust of cold winter wind.

"Jealous, Comrade?" I teased. When he didn't say anything in response, I slowed to a walk. Dimitri slowed to join me. I wanted to touch him but even in the early hours of the evening, we were out in the open and anyone could happen to walk past and see. I sighed. "I was joking. You have no reason to be jealous, Dimitri. I bumped into him yesterday and felt bad for knocking him on his ass, so I agreed to show him around." I stopped and turned to face Dimitri. I couldn't touch him, but I knew he could see the longing in my eyes. "even though I know we have to be careful and keep our distance, I am yours. No one can ever compare to you. I don't want anyone else, ever. I love you. Only you." His eyes softened and a small smile graced his beautiful lips. He nodded once and subtly scanned the area, for threats or prying eyes, I couldn't tell.

"That's enough laps for today. Let's go inside." The glint in his eyes made my heart race and I sprinted faster than I ever had to the gym. Dimitri shut the doors and pulled me into his embrace. I sighed at the feeling of hands around me once more. It had only been a day since we were last together, but with the new rules put in place, it made every touch more valuable. Just being in his arms made me feel like the most loved woman on the planet.

"I thought you said we have to be more careful," I said while still in his arms. He laughed, the vibrations from his chest sent shivers down my spine. He pulled back but didn't release me.

"We do, but right now we are alone, and I just want to hold you, Roza. I am yours and I love you too." I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms tighter around him. He kissed the top of my head as his hand drew lazy circles on my shoulder that almost sent me to sleep. Too soon, he pulled back. "Come on. We have to get back to training. Can't have you falling behind again."

"Me? in case you didn't notice, I am the top novice at the academy."

"And it is my job to make sure you stay the best," he said. I rolled my eyes and made to turn away, but he pulled me back to him. "You just earnt yourself an extra three laps tomorrow."

"Three?" I asked.

"One for distracting me and one for rolling your eyes at me," he said.

"And what about the third?"

"Ah." He said, his hand lifting my chin. His smile grew slightly as he leant down and whispered on my lips. "That one is for being so tempting that I cannot stop myself from doing this." Without another word, his lips met mine. I couldn't help but moan as his silky lips met mine. I would never get enough of this. The feeling of his lips was more addictive than the bite of a Moroi.

Far too soon he pulled back and peeled himself from my hold.

"Back to work, Hathaway. Let's see how good you really are." That broke me out of my daze. We were going to spar. I smirked. This was going to be fun.

_'let's see how long he can keep his hands to himself when I have him pinned beneath me.'_

* * *

_**So sorry for the wait. I hope you are all safe and finding ways to occupy your time in isolation. I have had the worst case of Writers Block when it came to this chapter. I know it is shorter than the other but I have been struggling with what to write. While in isolation, I have refrained from writing and instead spent all my available time reading. I thought that they would inspire me and give me some new ideas for where this story can go next. And they definitely did help but they also gave me plenty of new story ideas. This story will probably be wrapped up in the next couple of chapters so it will be a short story. I have read and fallen in love with these series which I have read and come up with ideas for new works for both Vampire Academy and other works that I have planned for the future.**_

_**I have decided to branch out more and write more fanfiction for other books instead of just Vampire Academy and that is why I have changed my user name from VAlover10 to CrescentFullMoon so I can write different works. I hope to bring you all another chapter soon and if you have any ideas for how I should wrap up this story, let me know. Please review your thoughts on this chapter even though I know it was quite short. Thank you for not giving up with Too Late. See you all soon. Stay Safe.**_


	14. Chapter 14

~ DIMITRI POV ~

I let Rose off early. We sparred for a good half hour before I called it quits, knowing that if we continued any longer, my body would betray me, and I would slip again and take her right there on that sweaty mat. It was ridiculous. I was a grown man. Yet every time I saw Rose, I turned into a stupid teenager, fighting against the urge to kiss her and worship her as she deserved.

Rose had improved greatly in the last few weeks. She even managed to take me down once. I was stunned staring up at the beautiful woman hovering above me. She pinned me to the mat, one of her arms restraining mine while she straddled my waist and slammed her palm on my chest right over my heart. Dead. Even though the fight was over, neither of us moved. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. She panted heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she continued to stare into my eyes, my very soul, with the stupid smug smirk still on her lips.

Her eyes darkened and I knew she noticed our compromising position the same moment I did. I should have said something right then, but I couldn't stop staring at her. In the end, it was Rose who moved first. She smiled once more before moving off me.

"Another round?" she asked, her voice slightly huskier than it had been moments before. I stood a second later and shook my head.

"That's enough for today," I said. "I'll pack up. Go. Have fun with your friends and I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and gave me a small nod before she ran for the door, bag in hand. Just as she made to open the door, I said, "Rose." She turned, that sparkle of joy still shining in her eyes. "I'm proud of you," I said. The sparkle seemed to brighten as a beautiful smile lit up her face. She left a moment later and I began the tedious work of putting away all the equipment I had taken out earlier.

Once all the mats were away, I brushed my dust-coated palms against my shirt, removing the dirt and grime before I made for where I had left my book and water bottle earlier. The book was one of my favourites and probably the most valuable of the small collection I had brought with me to America. The cover was still intact with only minor damage along the spine, showing how many times I had opened this book after a long day and had fallen asleep with the book still wide open before me.

I took a long sip of my water as I crossed the gym to leave. my fingers found the light-switch against the wall on instinct and I flicked them off before opening the gym door and found myself walking into a cloud of cigarette smoke. I swatted it away and quickly pulled the gym door shut to keep the smoke from slipping in and stinking up the gym with the smell of cloves.

"Not a fan?" I turned toward the male voice to find Adrian Ivashkov leaning against the wall a few feet from me. I cursed my guardian instincts for not spotting him before, but I had been occupied trying to keep the smoke he blew out from infiltrating the gym space. "Shame," he said, inhaling another drag before he dropped the burning butt to the ground and stamped on it with the heal of what looked like very expensive designer leather shoes.

"You shouldn't be smoking on academy grounds," I said and quickly added, "Lord Ivashkov."

He smiled smugly and released the smoke he held in a cloud that seemed to deliberately fly directly into my face. I ignored the urge to hold my breath, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing me react. The young Lord cocked his head to the side and looked at me curiously.

"Two people in one day. I have never been reprimanded more in my life. It's a little refreshing actually. I do hate it when they grovel." I didn't have a response. Instead, I turned and made to leave. Rose had told me that I had no reason to be jealous of the Ivashkov Lord. That there was nothing between them and I believed her, but that didn't mean I had to like the infamous Ivashkov playboy or had to endure his company. I wanted to get away, grab a quick bite before returning to my room to take a long cold shower and get some much-needed sleep. But, as I heard Ivashkov training behind me, I knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Tell me, Guardian," he said trying to keep up with my long stride. "Are all your students as dedicated as Rose Hathaway? Or do you just enjoy her company too much to let the girl have a break for the holiday?" His question hit a nerve I didn't know existed. I curled my free hand into a fist at my side and willed myself from slinging it into his smug face.

"Why do you ask, Lord Ivashkov?" I asked, refusing to turn around.

"Just curious as to why none of your other students attends these extra training sessions," he said.

"Miss Hathaway missed a year of training. I was assigned as her mentor to bring her back on track so she can graduate in a few months," I responded casually, keeping to the truth of what my job was before that stupid lust charm changed everything.

"Hmm. Maybe at first, but from what I've heard, Rose is at the top of her class and doesn't exactly need any extra help anymore."

"There's always more to learn. Sometimes, being the best isn't enough. I am training her to be prepared for the field and battling against real Strigoi instead of Dhampir classmates. I am just Rose's mentor and my job is to make sure she is prepared for anything."

I expected Adrian to give up and walk away, letting me get back to my plans for an easy and relaxing evening. What I didn't expect was to hear him laugh. I turned to find him with his head tipped back, laughing loudly with a hand on his chest.

"You should have seen your aura," he said still laughing like a mad man.

_'Aura? What the hell was he talking about?'_

I turned to leave again, hoping this time he would actually leave me alone.

He sobered up from his humorous fit and called out to me, a simple sentence that made me freeze in my place. "I know you love her." I stood as still as a statue as he approached me, that smug smile once again gracing his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, keeping my mask firmly in place.

"Oh, please. Stop the innocent act. I'm not going to tell anyone." He rolled his eyes. "Relax, I know she loves you too." I stayed silent for a while, watching his face for any sign of dishonesty. When I found none, I rolled my shoulders and looked around for anyone who might be listening, but it was clear.

"How?" I asked.

"Your auras," he said simply. I gave him a confused look and he sighed. "Sort of a ring of colour and light that surrounds everyone. It allows me to see how people feel and even think at times. Rose's aura is very unique, but when she mentioned you and your extra training sessions, you should have seen how it glowed. Your aura is less unusual, and when I mentioned Rose, it lit up like a damned Christmas tree. You should have seen how your aura moved when you told me you were _'just'_ her mentor. You might as well have had a neon sign hanging over your head flashing the word 'Liar'. You are good at hiding your emotions from your face, but your aura says everything your face doesn't."

"How can you see these auras?" I asked.

He smirked. "Spirit. It's why I'm here. My dearest aunt caught wind of Lissa's skills and sent me to work with her. As another Spirit user, she hopes we can learn from each other and might become very useful to her in the future. You're lucky there are no teachers here that are Spirit users of your secret would be out."

"What about Lissa?"

"I suspect she hasn't learnt to use this particular ability yet. It probably won't take long though, when we start practising and I teach her how to read auras."

I watched him for a while, taking in all that he had said. Could I trust him? if I admitted he was right, would he tell anyone who mattered and separate me from Rose? I clearly couldn't lie to him if he could see my aura and tell when I wasn't being honest. Would it be better if I just stayed silent and walked away? No. I needed to talk to him, know what he wanted from me and Rose, and convince him to keep this secret. I sighed at last.

"What would it take for you to keep this to yourself?"

"I've heard about you, Guardian Belikov. You have a stellar reputation and since the incident with your previous charge, Ivan, I can see how dedicated you are to your job. "He moved closer, looking deep into my eyes. "I want to know how you, a dedicated guardian, fell in love with a wild reckless party girl like Rose. I want to know how you got her to fall in love with you. I want to know everything."

I nodded. I expected nothing less. I looked around again, checking for any curious listeners. I found none but it was too dangerous to tell this story out in the open where anyone could walk by and hear.

"We should go somewhere more private." He nodded. "Rose should be there too. It is not just my story to share." Adrian looked conflicted but eventually nodded his agreement.

"We'll go to my suite. The guest building is basically empty with everyone away for the holiday." I nodded and followed closely behind Adrian while I messaged Rose to meet us there in two minutes.

Dawn was fast approaching. Almost everyone on campus would be asleep by now. Thankfully, there was no curfew during the holiday period so no one would question why Rose was out of bed or why she was visiting someone she considered a friend. They might question my presence, however. So as we made our way to the guest building, I came up with a perfect excuse.

She must have been getting ready for bed because she was dressed in a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms with a thick cream sweater that looked inside out. She must have thrown it on as she ran to meet us. Her fluffy pink slippers looked ruined as she ran from her building through the sodden grounds of the academy. I had told her it was urgent in my text, but I didn't mean urgent enough that she couldn't have time to put on proper footwear. Her hair was a tangled mess that I longed to dig my hands into, but her face made all those thoughts disappear as she noticed us approaching. She ran up to us, worry shining in her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, her eyes locked on mine. I shook my head.

"I'll explain when we are inside," I said. She nodded once but I could tell she already knew why she was called here.

"Cute slippers," said Adrian breaking the tension. "I never saw you as a pink bunny kind of girl."

"We met today. Do you expect me to share all my secrets on the first day?" She placed a mischievous smile on her face to cover up the fear in her eyes.

"We'll see. By the time the sun rises, I think I'll have heard almost all your secrets. I'll know you better than Lissa does." Rose looked away. It was true. Once Adrian knew everything, he would have power over Rose whenever they were with Lissa.

It was at that moment I decided; Vasilisa should know. I would leave it up to Rose whether she would tell her everything and if she wanted me there when she did, but it was time Lissa knew. Our relationship impacted her future in more ways than one and she deserved to know why only one of us would be guarding her after graduation.

We followed Adrian into the building. The Moroi woman at the front desk saw me with Adrian and Rose and stood to greet us.

"Lord Ivashkov," she greeted. "I didn't know you were expecting guests. Should I send for some tea to be brought to your suite?" she asked sweetly.

Adrian smiled at her. "No thank you, Julie," he said reading her name off her badge. The woman smiled wider pleased to think he remembered her name. "My guests won't be staying long. We are just going to have a nice chat." She nodded and her eyes flickered to me.

"Guardian Belikov, I'm sure Lord Ivashkov doesn't need to be guarded within the academy wards. If there's any trouble, I'll send for you," she said, clear dismissal in her voice. I wanted to sigh at the obvious discrimination between Moroi and Dhampir. She offers tea and smiles to the Royal Moroi Lord and gives orders and disinterest to the Dhampir Guardian. Rose shot me a sorry look, seeing the encounter and understating how it felt.

Instead, I smiled kindly to the woman. "Actually, I am here to talk to Lord Ivashkov. He wishes to know of Miss Hathaway's training as he might request her for a guardian after she graduates."

She gave me a suspicious look. "Isn't Miss Hathaway already promised to the Dragomir Princess?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Perhaps, but it never hurts to have options. Who knows what might happen in the future? If Rose isn't given the Princess, an Ivashkov Lord could be a good alternative." Rose nodded along in agreement. The Moroi woman looked between all of us between nodding and we all walk off to Adrian's suite.

_'Suite'_ didn't do the room justice. The room was bigger than mine and Rose's rooms combined, with luxury furniture that looked like it had just been bought specifically for Adrian. It probably had, with him being the Queen's Great-Nephew.

Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the room. She had told me stories of her time outside of the academy when she would travel with Lissa's family and stay in luxurious apartments all over the world, yet her expression told me that this was a different sort of luxury and it was only a two-minute walk away from her dorm.

"Did you know the guest rooms looked like this?" she asked me quietly as we walked further into the room.

"No," I told her. "I assumed they would be more spacious than ours but nothing like this."

"Shall we begin?" asked Adrian as he dropped onto the white lounge before an already burning fireplace. Rose and I joined him.

Once seated Rose looked at me. "He knows?" she asked. I nodded. "How?"

"Auras," I said.

"Auras?" she asked. I looked to Adrian who was smirking watching both of us. I knew he was watching our auras. Rose turned to his direction. Once he caught her stare, she shook his head and gave the same explanation he gave me.

Once he was finished, Rose slumped onto the lounge and rubbed her temples with her fingers. I wrapped my arm around her in comfort and she sighed. Adrian looked at us amused but I didn't remove my arm. There was no need to hide when Adrian already knew.

"There is so much more to Spirit than we ever thought," she groaned.

Adrian huffed. "I have a feeling there is even more that I have not uncovered. Lissa and I will do that together when we start training. But enough about spirit. Time to share your story little, Dhampir. I want to know everything." He placed his chin on his propped-up fist and waited for us to begin. I looked to Rose who was looking at me. She swallowed audibly and I was reminded of how much stress she carried in her shoulders at such a young age.

"Just like with Tasha," I said. She nodded and sighed before sitting up and turning to Adrian and began the story. We told him the exact same story we told Tasha, but when we got to the part about the lust charm, I told him the truth of what I did that night.

Rose turned to me; her eyes filled with horror that I had told him. I squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"He can see when we are lying, there is no point trying to hide it. We can only be honest, Roza." She stared into my eyes, her own starting to fill with tears, and nodded. We continued with the story, simply skipping over our other intimate moments, hoping he wouldn't ask about them later.

When we finished, we all sat in silence. The only sound came from the crackling fire before us. Adrian took in every word and watched our auras carefully for any signs of a lie.

Eventually, he clapped his hands together loudly and stood. "Well, glad that's all out in the open." Rose looked confused.

"What exactly did you plan to do with this knowledge?" she asked.

Adrian shrugged. "Nothing, I was simply curious to hear the tale of the rebellious Rose Hathaway and the Duty-bound Dimitri Belikov. But from what I have heard, you aren't that rebellious little party girl anymore."

"No, she isn't," I said cutting in.

"Actually, it seems as if you two have influenced each other in some ways."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"Well, in just knowing you for a few hours, I can see you are way more responsible and dedicated than the rumours at court say and from that story, I see that your boyfriend is a little more reckless than he'd like to be but only when it comes to you." Rose turned to me and smiled.

"I think there was always a little rebel in him. I just helped bring it out." She said.

"And Rose was always dedicated. Even before I met her. She has always known her duty to Vasilisa. I didn't help with that, I just helped her learn to control her abilities." Rose's smile grew and she leant up to kiss me.

"Okay, okay. Not on my couch. I just had these shipped from London," he said confirming my earlier theory.

Rose scoffed and we broke apart to stand.

"So, you're not going to tell anyone?" I asked.

Adrian shook his head. "I'll keep your secrets. But remember to keep your distance. Spirit helped me see your true feelings but anyone with eyes can see how you react around each other. If someone sees you two together and puts it together, you're in trouble." I nodded. Rose let go of my hand to hug Adrian. She thanked him with a small kiss on his cheek that would have made me jealous if I didn't know how much she loved me.

"Thank you, Adrian." She said quietly. He smiled.

"Remember, Rose, if this doesn't work out," she said gesturing between the two of us, "I'll always be here for you." She scoffed. "I'll make sure to send you another pair of fluffy bunny slippers too." She rolled her eyes.

"Only if they're pink." She said.

"Count on it," Adrian said as he opened the door and we walked out. "It was nice talking to you both. Hope to see you around campus. Too-da-loo," he waved, and we walked away.

"Do you think we can trust him to keep this secret?" Rose asked once we were outside.

"Definitely," I said. She turned to me, attempting and failing to raise an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw the look on his face when you kissed me. He likes you and he won't do anything that would hurt you."

"Tasha loved you and she was ready to storm down to Kirova and tell her everything. How can we be sure he won't be willing to do the same?"

"Even though I can't read auras, I could see how he felt. He cares about you and he knows how much we care for each other. If he ever did anything to hurt us, you would never forgive him and that would hurt him more than simply letting us be together."

We reached Rose's building and paused in the shadows, hidden from sight.

"There was no one at the desk when I left earlier. I think they have given up trying to keep us from sneaking out during the holidays. Wanna come up?" she asked, he hand training up my side slowly, teasingly. I smiled and reached to stop her hand.

"I wish I could, but we agreed we need to stop until that it is appropriate." She sighed. "It kills me too, but I'll rather just hold your hand for a couple of moments than have you taken away from me forever." Rose smiled sadly.

"Yeah. Your right. Oh, I just remembered. Christmas is in two days. Lissa is throwing a little gathering in her room to do a gift exchange and have a small private dinner. She has invited you. Said because you're her guardian and you will be there for all the important holidays in the future, you should be there for this one too. I think she even has a present for you."

"I'm sorry to say I don't have anything for her and it's might be a little tricky for me to get anything in the next twenty-four hours," I admitted.

"That okay. You don't have to get her anything. She just wants you there. And you don't have to get me anything either."

"You got me a gift?" I asked. Rose blushed.

"I might have. You'll have to come to find out," she said. I pulled her into my arms.

"I'll be there Roza," I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Comrade."

With that, we parted ways. I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed, still dressed. Even my shoes were still on my feet. I was starving too but right now, sleep won out. Tomorrow I'll find something to get the Princess. I couldn't wait for Rose to open her gift from me. It would have to be in private, but I needed to see her face when she opens it.

XXX

**Another chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews I am so glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Quarantine has me stir crazy. Any suggestions for books, movies or activities, in general, would be great. Currently reading, The Hunger Games Prequel: A Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes. **


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS CHAPTER HAS REFERENCES TO THE ONE OF THE SHORT STORIES IN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY 10TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND FOR THE EXTRA STORIES WITH THE EXTRA CUTE ROMITRI MOMENTS. ENJOY.**

~ ROSE POV ~

Training with Dimitri the day after our conversation was a little different. There was no lingering touches or stolen kisses. I understood of course. We both felt the pressure of having yet another outside person aware of us. I worried if anyone else found out anytime soon it would impact our relationship even more. Dimitri would do anything to protect me and my future, even take all the blame and walk away from his life as a Guardian. I would never let him do that for me. I needed to be a Guardian now, not a teenage girl. I needed to focus to keep Dimitri and Lissa safe.

At the end of our training, as I was getting ready to leave, Dimitri pulled me aside and told me he thought it was time Lissa knew. My jaw dropped to the floor. In the last few days, the small number of people aware of our relationship had doubled and now he was suggesting we tell Lissa too.

I practically screamed my objection in his face, listing numerous reasons why it was a good idea that we did not tell Lissa. He won in the end with one simple sentence. 'Better it comes from us than someone else.' My hands were shaking, my knees threatening to buckle. I sat down and thought through all the possibilities and came to the same conclusion as Dimitri. Lissa had to hear it from me first, not Adrian or Tasha. I sighed and nodded my agreement. I would talk to her about it on Christmas.

Dimitri asked if he should be there, but I told him I thought it would be better if I spoke to Lissa alone first. He nodded and we parted ways. Dimitri promising to find a good gift for Lissa before the gathering.

I was worried about what would happen after I told Lissa. I hoped she would be happy for me after I explained everything, but I could understand her reservations for our relationship. I had to tell her first before I would introduce her to Dimitri, not as my mentor or as her Guardian, as my Boyfriend.

That night, I met up with Lissa and thought about telling her then and there. Just quickly rip off the Band-Aid. I opened my mouth, trying to find the right way to start but she beat me to it. I could feel her excitement through the bond. She was so thrilled to be hosting the first gathering with our small, but slowly growing, little family that I shut my mouth, knowing the time wasn't right, and let her gush her plans.

Lissa had asked about Dimitri after my training session with him, assuming that was when I had invited him to come along. I put a causal smile on my face, trying not to think about our conversation last night, and warned her to expect a present from him as he had RSVP'd 'yes'. The guest list was pretty short with Mason and Eddie still away, staying with Mason's mother until after Boxing Day. Christian and Dimitri had filled their spots easily making an even group of four. Lissa had shocked me when she informed me that she had also invited Adrian and my mother to join us.

I hadn't seen my mother in a few days, I had almost forgotten she was still here with everything that had gone on recently. Our relationship had gotten much better and I was actually excited to spend this Christmas with her. I was still a little unsure about Adrian but after our chat last night I was slightly reassured. I couldn't help but like him. He was charismatic the same way Lissa was. Maybe it was a Spirit thing.

Just when I was about to open my mouth and let the words flow out, Lissa jumped in, suggesting I come over to her place earlier to get ready with her and help with some of the last-minute preparations. I saw that as a golden opportunity to talk to her alone. I decided I would talk to her then and use this time to figure out what to say.

Christmas came in no time. It was the one day of the year where I was already awake before my alarm had the chance to disturb my pleasant slumber. Lissa had arranged for everyone to come to her dorm later on for gift exchange and a small dinner. Where she was planning to get food from on Christmas, I had no idea, but I was looking forward to something different than everyday academy food. The academy food was not awful exactly, but it did get a bit boring after a while. I was really hoping for something a little more exotic today.

This Christmas was different. It was our first one back at the academy. The first Christmas where we were both in relationships, not that she knew about mine…yet. Honestly, I was nervous to tell her. I just wanted to go back to that night after the lust charm. That night had been so beautiful. I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms breathing in his scent, completely content for the first time in a long while. That was a perfect night. Just the two of us. Since then, so many things had gone wrong.

More than once I had asked myself what I would do if I could go back and change something and every time the answer was nothing. I wouldn't change anything because everything that happened both good and bad, brought me closer with Dimitri and strengthened our relationship. I wouldn't change any of it.

I lay awake staring at the ceiling of my room, a mixed feeling of fear and excitement churning deep in my gut when my alarm came to life. I slammed my hand down, shutting it off, and threw my duvet off my body exposing me to the chilled December air. My phone blared a text from Lissa telling me to come over as soon as possible. I texted back quickly, telling her I would be there soon and began my search for everything I would need.

I threw on my thick robe and slid my feet inside my ruined slippers before making my way over to Lissa's room. The door was already wide open when I arrived and cautiously approached my stressed-out Best Friend. Lissa's panicking voice could be heard from the ground floor of her building. Only yesterday had I felt her excitement, now all I felt through the bond was pure terror.

Apparently, everything, that could have possibly gone wrong, had gone wrong. In the last twelve hours since I had last seen her. Lissa's most important gift for Christian had somehow gotten lost in the mail and now wasn't scheduled to arrive until after the New Year. The special Christmas meal Lissa had ordered from a five-star restaurant close to the academy had misinterpreted the time of Lissa's order. Of course, being on a nocturnal schedule made things undoubtedly difficult for those who tend to sleep at night. Human restaurants weren't used to delivering orders in the middle of the night, especially not on Christmas.

I spent the first twenty minutes with Lissa consoling her before coming up with solutions to everything. This was definitely not how I saw this early get together going, but I needed to focus on Lissa right now. There would be time to tell her later. In the end, I suggested something simpler for dinner. We looked online and found a twenty-four-hour Diner and ordered a bunch of meals that we could share with everyone. The menu was just breakfast at this time, but it didn't matter, and who didn't want to eat pancakes and waffles for dinner on Christmas anyway?

I would have to sneak into the cafeteria when no one was around to swipe a few extra bits and pieces for the party before everyone arrived. It wasn't like anyone would notice anyway. With so many students off-campus for the holiday, there was always leftovers even after the Dhampir students had seconds and even thirds.

Christian's present was a little easier than dinner. It was another box of those chocolate-covered bacon truffles that he had an unnatural attraction too. I had to admit; they weren't too bad. After I had a few I actually found myself liking them, but Christian was addicted.

"Maybe it's a sign, Lissa. That Christian needs to lay off the chocolate monstrosities," I said stroking Lissa's golden hair as I held her. Lissa laughed into my chest and moved her head to look at me.

"You said you liked them after Halloween." She said. I nodded.

"Yes, but that's okay for me. I am the unnatural one who put Ketchup on a Taco, remember?" I could still remember the horrified looks people had given me. But seriously, we'd been out of salsa, so what was I supposed to do? "I think this was a sign from the universe that Christian needs to find a new favourite treat, one without bacon, and you should give them to me instead." Lissa laughed again and brushed a couple of stray tears off her cheeks. I looked through the bond trying to find what had made her so upset. Surely there was something else that had made her so upset. "This isn't just about a missing present and delayed dinner is it?" I asked.

Lissa sighed. "What gave it away? Did you sense it?" she asked, lightly tapping her temple for emphasis.

"The bond helps, but I know you, Lis. I can feel that your upset, but I can't exactly feel why. I just know that there has to be something else going on for you to be this upset." She didn't deny it. I squeezed her tighter in my embrace. "Come on. Talk to me."

A sad smile graced her lips. "You always saw through me. Even before the bond." She released her grip on me and pulled back to face me. "This year hasn't been the best has it?" she asked.

"I'd say it has been pretty shitty at times," I answered.

Lissa nodded. "That is why this day was so important to me. I wanted one great day surrounded by all the people who have made this year slightly better in one way or another. I wanted this one great day so this year can go out with a bang and we can start the new year fresh and hopefully make it better than this one." I squeezed her hand tightly.

"That is a very nice idea, Lissa. Yes, this year hasn't been the best, but it definitely has not been the worst either." She nodded. Nothing could compare to the year of the accident. After Lissa's family died, everything got worse. The bond didn't help as neither of us knew what it was or how to control it. We struggled for a while before we left. Things got better once we were outside of the Academy, but that first Christmas was horrible. Fifteen-year-old Rose Hathaway trying to cook Christmas dinner was not a good idea. At least I managed to put a small smile on Lissa's face…even if it was for a brief moment.

No. Nothing will ever be that bad. But It's our last Christmas at the Academy, Rose. Wouldn't it be nice to have one good memory of this place before we graduate?" I thought through all the years I had been at the academy during Christmas. Lissa was right. I didn't have many fond memories of being at St. Vladimir's during the holiday season. It would be nice to have one. I nodded and squeezed her hand again.

"You're right. We better start decorating then, if we want to make this day unforgettable." I held my hand out to Lissa. She smiled up at me, nodded and took my hand. I pulled her to her feet. "Let's get started."

I arrived back in Lissa's room, my arms full of plates and cutlery 'borrowed' from the cafeteria, to find she had transformed her room into a winter wonderland. I had only been gone ten minutes, but it was like a Christmas bomb had gone off. Hand-crated Paper snowflakes hung all around the room on little silver strings. Tea lights on strings were hung all around, dimly lighting the room so it was bright enough that no one would have to stumble through the dark but still dim to set a relaxed mood for the evening. Tinsel in every colour was wrapped around every object in sight, hiding the drab academy furniture. Lissa had even managed to get a tree. It was a small fake white tree which sat on her vacant bookshelf.

She had decorated it with silver tinsel, blue bobbles and white glowing fairy lights to create an icy cool look. Beneath the tree sat a pile of gifts that we had wrapped earlier. There were more gifts than I had remembered originally. There was even one big one that had my name on it. I suspected Lissa had bought more when I was away, but Lissa caught my stare and explained.

"They are Tasha's gifts. She brought them over before she left. So sad she had to leave before Christmas, Christian was devastated he wasn't able to go with her, but at least we got to spend some time with her. I really like her." Lissa looked at me waiting for me to continue. I swallowed the curses that arose on my tongue and placed a kind smile on my face.

"She's great." That was all I could get out. Even though I was grateful to her for not sharing what she discovered, I didn't particularly like the woman. Lissa nodded in agreement and continued stringing up yet another set of fairy lights. That's right. Tasha was originally meant to leave yesterday with Christian. She came to meet his new girlfriend before taking her nephew on a small holiday away from the academy. But that all changed once she found out about my secret relationship with the man she loves.

I didn't particularly like Tasha, and I was glad she was gone so we could enjoy this holiday without worrying about her, but I still felt bad for Christian. She was the only close family he had and because of me, he wasn't going to spend Christmas with her. At least he had Lissa now, even if he wouldn't get his chocolaty-bacon treats.

Once the decorating was done, Lissa and I began to get ready. We only had an hour to get ready before the others were due to arrive and the food should be delivered to the gate within the next hour. Lissa had texted Christian to pick it up and bring it with him to the gathering so he would be here a little earlier than the others.

I slipped the same burgundy sweater dress I had worn to Tasha's gathering and slipped my stocking covered feet inside my worn black ballet flats. Lissa insisted I wear a dress to this event instead of my usual jeans and t-shirt look. This dress was my only option as the only other dress I had was that black dress from the Equinox dance. If Dimitri saw me in that dress, our secret would be out before I had a chance to tell Lissa. I kept that dress in the back of my wardrobe waiting for the right moment to pull it out again.

Lissa looked more like an angel than usual in a brilliant white number. The skirt hem was lined with fluffy faux fur that seemed to glow in the dim light of the tea lights. The dress hugged her figure with a gold sash around her middle to bring out the small curve of her waist. The long sleeves and high neckline made her look even taller than she already was. Her knee-high white boots looked warm enough to trudge through snow without risk of frostbite.

"Lis, you look beautiful," I beamed. She smiled at the compliment and ran her hands down her front smoothing out any wrinkles in the dress.

"Thank you," she said running her eyes over me. "So do you-" she paused as she took in my feet or more my shoes. "Rose, those shoes should have been thrown out months ago."

I shrugged. "It was these or my scuffed boots. I thought these were better." She shook her head and went to her closet. She came back a moment later with a cute pair of black high heeled lace-up ankle boots. "Here. You can have these."

"Have?" I asked. "Thanks, Lissa but I don't need them." She shot me a look.

"How many pairs of shoes do you have?" she asked.

"Three," I admitted. "I was planning to get some more shoes when we went on the academies annual Christmas shopping trip but since that was cancelled, I haven't had the chance."

"Take them. I never wear them. They don't suit me, but they will look amazing on you."

"Lissa, I can't-" I started but she cut in

"You need them way more than I do. It's Christmas, Rose. Don't argue with me on Christmas." I sighed.

"Thank you," I said slipping them on.

"That's better. Now, hair and makeup." It had been so long since I had really worn makeup. While Lissa made up her entire face with expensive cosmetics, I opted for less. A little eyeliner and mascara were enough for me, but Lissa managed to convince me to add a little bright eyeshadow for the holiday. I chose a colour close to my dress and lightly dusted my lids with it. I was about to apply my normal lip-gloss, the one Dimitri had given me in the infirmary after the trip to Missoula, when Lissa handed me a bright red lipstick. One glance at it was enough for me. I couldn't resist the urge and painted my lips a stunning red. It looked like blood on my lips in an alluring kind of way that brought out the dark brown of my eyes.

Lissa had straightened her long blonde hair and applied all her cosmetics perfectly. Her eyes were dusted with a shimmering gold eyeshadow that made her jade green eyes sparkle. Her cheeks were pink with life, even if it was artificial, and gave her a beautiful rosy look. Her lips she had left natural adding a strawberry flavoured lip balm that I knew was for Christian's benefit.

Asif my thoughts summoned him; a knock sounded on Lissa's door. She ran off excitedly to answer it and greet her boyfriend. I groaned loudly enough for him to hear but it was just for show. I had grown to like Christian since that incident with Victor and Natalie. Christian had saved Lissa that night and I would always be grateful to him for that. I liked him for her. He made her happy, I could feel it through the bond, and I could see it on her face whenever he walked into a room. It was love. So, I had come to accept him. Besides, Christian was so much better than Aaron.

He walked into the room with a box in his arms. The sweet smell of syrup filled the air making my mouth water. All I wanted was to dig into the pile of breakfast goods. I hadn't eaten all day and I was starving, but I knew how much food there was. Even with three Dhampirs, there would be enough to fill my stomach until after boxing day. Lissa might have to roll my out her door after tonight.

The pancakes were calling to me, but I shut them out and turned my attention to Christian as Lissa took the box from him and strode to place the box on the small table that was set for the six of us.

"Merry Christmas, Fire Crotch," I greeted.

"One day, you can't even go one day without calling me that?" he asked. I smiled smugly, folding my arms across my chest and shot him a pointed look.

"Gotta keep it consistent but you are due for a nickname upgrade. How about Pyro?" Christian rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked further into the room. I missed the bag in his hands earlier. He stopped before the little tree and emptied his bag adding his presents to the pile. I saw one very small one with Lissa's name on it and smiled approvingly. It had to be jewellery of some kind. Smart kid. Jewellery was always a good gift for Lissa.

Only a few moments later, another knock sounded on the door. Lissa shot me a pleading look and I nodded. She smiled gratefully before turning to Christian and embracing him.

I walked to the door and opened it to find Adrian and my mother on the doorstep. My mother saw me first and moved to embrace me. I was caught off guard for a moment forgetting how we had both agreed not to hate each other and try to be better. I returned her hug, squeezing her slightly as she whispered into my ear, "Merry Christmas, Rosemarie."

For once I didn't chastise her for using my full name and instead responded, "Merry Christmas, Mom." She moved into the room to greet Lissa and I turned to Adrian. His arms were full of gift bags. I didn't doubt that he would have ordered gifts for us upon receiving the invitation though I suspected he wasn't bothered enough to wrap them and instead used gift bags to make them more presentable.

"Merry Christmas, Little Dhampir." I truly hated that nickname, but I put a smile on my face and ignored the urge to sigh.

"Adrian." I moved forward to help take some bags off his hands and instantly stopped breathing as I took in the heavy scent of alcohol on him. "Fan of the eggnog, are you?"

"Anything that helps take the edge off. Don't worry, I promised Lissa to be on my best behaviour, and" he said before he leant in and whispered so quietly, I almost missed it, "even drunk I know how to keep a secret." He pulled back and smiled at my worried expression.

"Let's hope so, or I might be put on trial for murder after tonight." He laughed huskily and patted my head like I was a little puppy before walking further into the room. I shut the door and began walking in to greet the others when another knock sounded on the door. I turned, opened the door and there he was, looking every inch like the sexy badass Guardian God he was.

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK?! I felt bad for neglecting this story so I got to work straight away on this chapter and I hope to bring you another one on the weekend. I know it is nowhere near Christmas but I had to do the Christmas Scene from VA. I did one with Tasha but this chapter and the next one will be focused on the gang and their celebration. I hope you liked this chapter even though it is a bit of a fluffy chapter. Let me know what you thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

~ DIMITRI POV ~

I stood frozen. I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. All I could do was look at her.

To me, Rose was the most beautiful woman in the world. It didn't matter whether she wore that damned black dress or puerile pink pyjamas. It had nothing to do with her designer clothes or styled hair. It was just her.

Until now, my favourite image of Rose was when she lay beside me in the cabin, wrapped in nothing but a thin sheet and my arms. Her hair was a tangled mess, her soft lips pink and swollen from my kisses. She laughed happily as I kissed my way up her shoulder until I reached those full lips once more. For a while, I lay frozen just looking at her, trying to engrave that stunning image into my mind forever. I couldn't believe that this brave, beautiful, selfless woman wanted me. Loved me as I did her.

When Rose opened the door, I felt my breath leave my body entirely. Rose seemed to be glowing in the dim light of the room. Her eyes shined with joy and a bright smile bloomed on her red lips, lighting up her face as our eyes met. When I took her in, I knew that I would never forget this image of Rose. That I would replay this moment every time I thought of her until the day I died. It didn't matter that we couldn't speak or embrace or kiss as we would if we were alone. Just seeing her made this Christmas the best one yet. I never wanted this moment to end. But, like all good things…it ultimately did.

"Rose, is that Guardian Belikov?" Called Vasilisa from the sitting area. Rose blinked back to reality but did not turn away from me. The light in Rose's eyes dimmed slightly as she gestured me to enter.

"Yeah. Everyone is here now, Liss," she called back but her voice sounded slightly flat. I walked through the door and Rose shut the door behind me. With my back turned from the others I took the opportunity to ask Rose the question I had been dying to know all day.

'Did you tell her?' I mouthed. She shook her head sadly.

'I'll tell you later,' she mouthed back. I gave her a small smile and discreetly reached out to brush my fingers against hers reassuringly.

'I love you,' I mouthed once more. Her eyes lit up once more and that gorgeous smile returned to her lips.

'I love you too, Comrade.'

"Merry Christmas, Rose," I said aloud in a nonchalant friendly way. Vasilisa, Christian and Janine Hathaway did not know, and I planned it keep it that way tonight. It was up to Rose when and where she told Lissa and I would not interfere. I had to play the role of a friendly mentor tonight and I would not slip.

Rose's smile turned mischievous as if she understood what I was doing. "Merry Christmas to you too…Guardian Belikov." To most, it would sound like her usual cheerful greeting, but I knew what she was doing. She was baiting me. The seductive smirk did not help. She was testing my self-control. This was a dangerous game Rose was playing and she knew it. Because if there was one person who could get me to break my control, it was Rose Hathaway.

She walked away, swishing her hips a little more than necessary for my benefit. I was in trouble. That dress was the same one she wore to Tasha's gathering but tonight it looked completely different. Had it always been that tight? The heals on her boots made her legs look even longer, her figure curvier. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry for anything other than Rose.

'Self-control, Dimitri. Remember we are in a room with her friends and her mother. Keep it together.'

I took a deep breath and followed Rose deeper into the princess's dorm to join the others. 

Dinner (or should I say breakfast?) was rather interesting. The Princess had explained the food situation and how Rose stepped up with a solution. They found a local twenty-four-hour Diner that opens in the early hours of the morning on Boxing day. I suppose there wasn't a wide menu to choose from when the sun was just beginning to rise. It was breakfast food or nothing. Rose didn't seem to mind, but she had always had a sweet tooth. That was where we differed. I preferred more savoury foods.

Since I arrived in the US, I've noticed that breakfast in America is nothing more than disguised dessert with sugar being a heavily necessary ingredient. Even the bread is sweet. Russian breakfasts tended to be much more savoury. We favoured salt and pepper instead of syrup and sugar.

I avoided the waffles and pancakes, leaving them for Rose to enjoy, and filled my plate with bacon, eggs and hash-browns.

At the head of the table, Vasilisa stood, raising a glass filled with sparkling water. Everyone paused serving themselves and raised their glasses in tow. Beside me, Rose raised a brightly flashing plastic wine glass filled with a dark bubbling liquid. Coke-a-cola, I assumed. At the foot of the table beside me, Adrian lifted a flask that smelled strongly of Whiskey. I refrained from scolding him. he wasn't underage and It was a holiday after all.

I expected Janine to say something, but she surprised me when she tapped the young lord's arm and asked if he could give her some. Rose's jaw dropped.

"Mom?" she asked as if sceptical the woman before her was indeed her mother and not an alien in disguise. Janine shrugged.

"I'm not on duty until later. It's Christmas, Rose. Loosen up. It's been too long since I've had a good Scottish Whiskey." Adrian pulled out another full flask and handed it to Janine.

"This is Eighteen-year-old Glenfiddich. It's older than your daughter. You have very good taste, Guardian Hathaway." Janine took the flask and poured a good nip into her glass before handing it back.

"For tonight, you may call me Janine." Rose's face was priceless. Her raised brows, wide eyes and dropped jaw. My lips tugged almost letting out a bellowing laugh. I had to squeeze my fist to keep my laugh in, but I still managed to let out a small huff. Rose's eyes shot to me and her face shifted into a displeased frown and she turned to stare at her plate. I looked around, finding the others momentarily distracted, and slipped my free hand under the table. My hand instantly found Rose's as if drawn to it like a magnet. I slowly drew soothing circles with my calloused thumb on the soft top of her hand. She didn't turn back to me, but her frown disappeared, and I knew I was forgiven.

Lissa coughed loudly bringing our attention back to her. I released Rose's hand and raised my glass of water into the air. "This year has not been the easiest. There have been many ups and downs. As it comes to a close, I am grateful for moments like these where I can look around and smile knowing I am where I am meant to be. Surrounded by my family. Not the family I was born into, but the family I choose." Vasilisa smiled gently and looked around the table. Rose smiled up at her bond mate and best friend. "Merry Christmas. Let's hope next year is a little easier."

"Doubt it," called Rose from her seat earning a small chuckle from everyone. Lissa smiled.

"Cheers," Lissa called, and she sat down once more. The room filled with the melodic sound of glasses clinking.

"Let's eat," Rose called, and we all dug in simultaneously. 

Just as Rose dug into her second helping of pancakes, heavily drenched in sugary sweet syrup, Vasilisa stood, calling everyone to gather before the tree to unwrap presents. Rose groaned through a mouthful of pancake, gesturing to her recently refilled plate. Lissa relented, allowing Rose to bring her plate with her.

I had to clamp my lips shut to keep myself from laughing. As everyone left the table Rose's eyes found mine and I allowed a small smile free. I gave her hand one final gentle squeeze before I stood from the table and left to join the other on the sofa with Rose trailing close behind me, plate in hand.

Lissa began, opening Christian's gift first. I paid little attention as one by one each person opened one present after another. Instead, my attention was focused solely on my present for Rose. Not the one sitting under the tree, but the one, hidden in the pocket of my duster. The heavyweight of the gift at my said brought back my earlier fears. What if she didn't like it? What if she took it the wrong way? Was it too late to run back to my room and lock it away for another time? I blinked, shaking away my anxieties, and returned back to reality.

Rose swallowed her last bite of pancake and sucked the remaining sugar from her fingers, ready to dig into her small pile of presents. Lissa first handed her a small box the was neatly wrapped in gold Christmas paper.

Rose tore the glitter paper to shreds and opened the box. The scent of roses floated out and Rose froze, staring at whatever was inside. Slowly she pulled out a string of maroon-coloured beads with a heavy gold crucifix hanging from the end of them. The Princess had given Rose a chotki. It was similar to a rosary, only smaller. Bracelet-size.

"Are you trying to convert me?" Rose asked, warily.

Vasilisa shook her head. "Flip it over," she said, clearly amused at Rose's shock.

Rose turned the chotki in her hand and placed a hand over her mouth to smother her gasp. I discretely looked over Rose's shoulder. On the back of the cross, a dragon wreathed in flowers had been carved into the gold. The Dragomir crest. Rose looked up to her friend who stood smiling.

"It's a family heirloom," Vasilisa said. " It belonged to my great-grandmother's guardian."

"Liss ..." Rose stuttered. "I can't... you can't give me something like this."

"I can and I just did. It's meant for a guardian, Rose. My guardian."

Rose wound the beads around one wrist. The gold cross glinting in dim light. Even though Rose was not particularly religious, I knew this was important to her. It was almost the same as getting her Promise mark. This was a symbol of her duty as a guardian and her promise to protect the Dragomir Princess.

"You know," She teased, "there's a good possibility I'll get kicked out of school before I can become your guardian."

Vasilisa grinned. "Well, if that happens, you can give it back." Rose smiled and nodded whispering a quiet 'thank you' to her best friend and future charge.

More and more presents were opened. True to his word, Adrian had gifted Rose a new pair of fluffy pink bunny slippers. Adrian made a joke about how Rose needed some comfort in her life, to which Rose rolled her eyes, feigning indifference but I could tell she was grateful.

The princess opened my gift. I didn't know much about her so I just got her a simple gift card as I knew it was something she could definitely use. She smiled, thanking me even though she had said not to get her anything. I smiled and thanked her for inviting me.

Rose had surprised me by getting me a brown leather holster that looked designed for a long knife of some kind but would hold my stake perfectly. It wasn't really leather or authentic to the western era by any means, but it still amazed me where she could have gotten it from. My face must have told me my amazement as she smiled wider upon seeing my expression.

"Amazon," she said simply with a shrug. "I swear you can get anything from there."

Rose opened my gift next and the smile that lit up her face as she held up the pair of gloves, made me excited to give her my other present. I would do it later when we were alone as it was too personal, and I wanted to give it to her in private. She thanked me with a small nod which I reciprocated, our eyes conveying how much we wanted to thank each other later.

The gift exchange was coming to an end with the last present under the tree gently handed to Rose. It was very big compared to every other gift she had received that night.

"Who's this from?" she asked.

"Tasha," answered Lissa. Before she left, she brought a pile of gifts for us. This one is yours.

"She got me a gift?" Rose asked.

Christian nodded. "She said she saw it and thought of you." Rose held the joyful smile on her face even as her eyes dimmed. She carefully peeled away the paper revealing a red silk dress embroidered with tiny intricate flowers. She held it up revealing the curvy silhouette. I couldn't help but imagine Rose wearing it, the red silk wrapped around her body. The deep red suited her exotic featured and would bring out the dark colour of her deep brown eyes and magnificent wavy hair that I loved to run my fingers through. I had to look away or else our secret would have been revealed right then and there.

Rose was stunned. "It's beautiful."

"That was very nice of Tasha," said Janine.

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I don't quite know where I am going to wear it though."

"It's too bad she had to leave so soon," said the Princess. I saw Rose slightly tense as she folded up the gown and neatly added it to her pile.

"Please thank Tasha for me, Christian." He nodded solemnly. He must miss his aunt, especially because she was meant to be here with him now. However, Rose and I were very grateful Tasha left early. Things were already complicated enough with Adrian knowing and the Princess soon to know too. It would have been impossible with Tasha's knowing eyes trailing us around the academy, waiting for us to slip up again so she could expose our relationship to the world. 

As the bright colours of dawn began to bloom across the even sky, we all sat before the tree now littered with discarded Christmas paper listening to the stories of past Christmases spent at the academy. I watched as Rose's cheeks turned red as Vasilisa shared story after story of a young Rose running rampant around the academy. She buried her face in her hands as the group erupted with laughter.

Janine stifled her amusement and stood announcing her departure claiming she was on duty in a couple of hours and she needed some rest before her shift began. I kept quiet even though I suspected it was just an excuse to leave early. Guardians, especially legendary ones like Janine Hathaway, knew to schedule their sleep before and after every shift.

I supposed Janine must have felt a little awkward surrounded by a group of teenagers laughing and gossiping about academy politics. Even if one of them was her daughter. I understood even though I wasn't much older than the group. As a Guardian and almost member of staff at the Academy, it was strange hearing all the drama that went down behind the scenes. I could only imagine how Janine must have felt hearing the wild stories of her daughters' infamous reckless endeavours.

That was the old Rose. The Rose before the accident. Before the bond. The young, reckless, wild Rose before she and the Princess ran away from the academy. I listened to the stories that the Princess shared, and I smiled thinking about how different that young girl was to the woman sitting beside me now. The woman I loved with all my heart.

Vasilisa thanked Janine for coming and wished her a happy New Year. Rose stood and walked her mother out. Vasilisa began to tidy up the area while continuing on with her story of the time She and Rose went Skiing with her parents and Rose almost broke her ankle. I discreetly looked over my shoulder to see Rose hugging her mother tightly. Janine was smiling as she held her daughter close and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Their relationship had changed so much. I only hoped it would get continue to grow from here.

I turned back into Vasilissa's story and turned my head back to the group to meet Adrian's eyes. the sound of footsteps alerted me of Rose's return. A smug smirk blossomed on Adrian's lips as his eyes moved to Rose. The story ended and Rose burst out laughing arguing that she remembered that trip very differently.

My eyes stayed focused on Adrian and I swear I could almost see the cogs in his head turning as his eyes darted from Rose to me. In an instant, something changed. His eyes flashed like a lightbulb coming to life and he cleared his throat and stood.

"I think I should take off. Give you lovebirds a chance to talk," he said, brushing invisible wrinkles out of his expensive coat.

"Thank you for coming, Adrian. It was great seeing you again. Maybe we should make this a regular thing," said Lissa as she moved to walk him out.

Adrian smiled a sincere smile and nodded. "I'd like that. See you later Little Dhampir," he waved to Rose.

"Thanks again for the slippers, Adrian," she called back.

"No problem. Next time you want to make an early morning trip to my room, try to wear appropriate footwear." He'd done it. The Princess turned to her best friend; eyes wide in surprise. I couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy shoot through me at the thought of Rose visiting Adrian. I knew it was irrational, of course. I had told her to go there. We visited his room together to talk with him privately and explain our relationship.

The door clicked shut behind him and Vasilisa ran into the room ready to interrogate Rose. "You went to Adrian's room?" she asked.

Rose groaned, "Yes, but it's now what you think. He just wanted to talk to me about stuff."

Vasilisa sat on the sofa, squashed between Rose and Christian. "You aren't seeing him?"

"No. Definitely not," Rose said taking hold of Lissa's hands.

"Well do you?" Vasilisa asked.

"What? No!" exclaimed Rose. I stood, claiming I should get ready to leave soon.

"Why not?" The Princess whispered but I could hear everything. "He's hot and he clearly likes you. He's been staring at you all night long, Rose. You could at least give him a chance. I mean do you have any reason not to?" I could almost hear Rose's voice in my head debating whether she should tell her friend the truth of us. It was Rose's decision. I would support her no matter what she decided. If she wanted to tell the princess now, I would help her and stand by her as I would do forever. In the end, Rose sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just not interested," she said. Lissa's shoulders drooped in defeat. She couldn't argue against that. I tugged on my new knitted scarf from my Mama as slowly as possible hoping Rose would get the hint that I wanted to talk to her alone and give her my second gift.

"I just want you to be happy, Rose. You used to have a lot of fun but since the Victor incident you have been so serious and never seem to have any time for anything except guardian training." The corner of my lips lifted as I thought of all the 'fun' we had in training.

"It's okay, Liss. There will be plenty of time for fun after I'm graduated and officially your guardian." The princess laughed.

"Okay. You'd tell me if something was going on though. Right?"

Rose smiled sadly. "Of course." I could tell she felt guilty. There were too many secrets between the girls. Once Lissa knew, a weight would be lifted from Rose's shoulders. I only hoped the Princess would listen and trust that I would never do anything to hurt Rose.

"I better go," I called out. The princess thanked me for coming as she had her other guests.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Rose called.

"Are you sure, Rose? you can stay if you want." Lissa said. Rose hugged her friend and whispered something into her ear. Lissa laughed and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Liss," Rose said as she tugged on her coat and made her way to the door with me following close behind.

"What did you whisper to the Princess earlier?" I asked once we were out of the Moroi building.

"There was a truffle crisis earlier. I suggested Lissa could use some alone time with Christian to…make up for it." Her words sunk in and I shook my head pretending I did not hear that.

Rose laughed. "Since when were you such a prude?"

"I'm not. I just don't need to know the details of my charge's love life." Rose laughed again. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"It's this stupid tradition we have. On boxing day, Lissa and I try on everything we got for Christmas and pose taking photos pretending we are models." My mind instantly went to the dress Tasha had given Rose. I couldn't wait to see her wrapped in that silky red dress. "Sometimes we even send them to the people who gave us the present as a kind of 'thank you' card." My anticipation dropped at the thought of Tasha receiving the photo and a wave of Guilt washed over me once more.

"Would you send one to Tasha?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Lissa will insist but…I was also hoping to be able to tell her about us tomorrow." She turned to me slowly as if scared to see my reaction. I gently brushed my fingers against the back of her knuckles.

"It's up to you," I said. "Honestly, I thought you were going to tell her when she was questioning you about Adrian." She smiled.

"I almost did. I think I might've if Christian wasn't there. I don't think we should tell him. If he learns of what happened between us and his aunt…well, it won't be pretty." I had to agree. The entire situation was a mess. Right now, telling Christian about us would do more harm than good. I only hoped the Princess would understand.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject, "I have a little something for you."

"Comrade, you already gave me a present. I don't need anything else," Rose said.

"That was just a decoy gift, Roza. I was saving the best for last." I looked around. The sun had fully risen now. It was late in the vampiric evening. The few guardians on patrol were walking along the ward line. The coast was clear. I took hold of Rose's hand and pulled her around the side of the guardian building and into a small alcove hidden by shadows. I reached into my duster pocket and watched Rose's face light up with astonishment.

"A _real_ silver stake?" she asked not truly believing her eyes.

I nodded. "Yes. You've got to keep this secret. Technically you're not supposed to have one of these until you graduate, but I trust you. I know you're ready, Roza." Rose reached forward and hesitated as if she were afraid to touch it. She took a deep breath and took the stake into her hands.

"Another secret? These are getting a little hard to keep track of," she teased.

I smiled. "Very funny. Just take a look at it would you?" I watched as she ran her fingers along the cool silver, her eyes examining the craftsmanship of the weapon. Her fingers traced over the engravings I had etched into the silver months ago.

"You did this?" She asked.

I nodded. "I started working on it after our night in the cabin." A graceful pattern of swirls ran along one side of the stake from the handle to the sharp point. The pattern resembled a rose vine with small blossoms and thorns intricately imprinted down the swirl motif. Rose's face was frozen, her brows furrowed in contemplation. I started to worry. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. "Sorry, I know you don't like 'rose stuff'. I wasn't planning on ever giving this to you but after seeing you work with a stake…I thought you might like it. If you don't like it-" I started before Rose interrupted.

"I love it," Rose whispered still staring at the weapon in her hands. Suddenly her head shot up, her brown eyes meeting mine. She smiled widely. "I love it." My shoulders relaxed as a wave of relief washed over me. I returned her warm smile. Rose raised onto her toes, tilting her head up, trying to reach my lips. She was still too short, even in her high heels. I laughed but bent down to capture her lips with my own. Her arms snaked around my neck while mine wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground.

I stayed holding her, kissing her for what felt like hours. I would have stayed that way but eventually, I had to release her as I felt the warmth of the sun's rays start tingling on my skin. Rose ran her free hand along my jaw.

"I should get to bed," she said sweetly. I nodded but continued to hold onto her waist. She kissed me gently as if to say farewell, but I couldn't let her go. Not yet.

"There's one more thing," I said. "Look just below the handle."

Rose looked confused but did as I asked. She turned the stake in her hand around and around until she found the small mark I had etched in last night.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"It's a Cyrillic R and D." Rose's jaw dropped. "It's our initials," I clarified.

"Yeah, I got that, Comrade. Isn't this dangerous? I mean someone could see this and put the pieces together."

"Well, since it's a secret, I'm hoping no one will see it until after you have graduated, and we have officially gone public. And if any of your friends see it, I'm hoping they won't be able to read Cyrillic." Rose smiled brighter than I had ever seen her smile before.

"Dimitri, this is the best present I have ever gotten in my life. I love it. I love you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Roza. I love you too." I kissed her again. This time our kiss was short and sweet. We were running out of time. Soon the sun would be right above us and we would be exposed to the whole world. I pulled away. "I'm sorry. We have to stop now before I lose control." Rose nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you in a few hours for training," Rose said as she pulled back and sashayed away, hips swaying in a tantalising way that had me growling in frustration. How was I going to survive six more months of this?

* * *

**Hello. Sorry for the long wait for this update. Honestly, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I knew what was going to happen but I kept writing things and deleting them and re-writing and re-deleting. I got in the flow today and couldn't stop writing which resulted in this chapter which is a bit longer than the others in this story. Hoped you liked it and liked Dimitri's present for Rose. I wanted to make it something personal that had meaning to both of them and would be a significant gesture to Rose. Let me know what you thought. Next update should be up much quicker. **


	17. Chapter 17

~ ROSE POV ~

Yesterday was a dream. Without a doubt the best Christmas ever because I got to spend it with my best friend, my mother and my boyfriend. Although, they didn't know about that part. I had to tell Lissa soon. I could feel her excitement through the bond when she saw me talking with Adrian. Though I reassured her nothing was happening or ever would happen between us, she had already set several plans in motion to try to set us up. I had to sit down with her and explain before she commences the first part of her master plan.

The loud Bing of a text message on my phone woke me before the moon began its ascent. Because of the holidays, Dimitri pushed our morning training session back a couple of hours, allowing me to get a little sleep-in each day until classes went back. I had just started to get into a steady routine of getting up early and now, with the added luxury, I have returned to my slothish lazy ways.

I was about to throw my covers over my head and fall back to sleep when another Bing reverberated throughout my room. With a groan, I rolled over picking up my phone. My frown morphed into a smile when I saw Dimitri's name on the screen with a text telling me to meet him at the Gym in fifteen minutes for a bonus session. I didn't know what he had in mind, but I could tell the 'bonus session' was a code. My Comrade was up to something.

Suddenly wide awake, I threw off my blankets and cosy pyjamas. I changed into my cutest gym clothes that were still practical for the cold winter weather and training with my hot mentor boyfriend. Placing a freshly refilled water bottle in my gym bag, I caught sight of the old tattered pair of gloves. I longed for the new pair Dimitri had given me yesterday, but they were in Lissa's dorm which was a little too far away for a detour on my way to the gym. Plus, I didn't want to walk in and see Christian naked. That image was horrifying enough through the bond, I didn't need it in person. These gloves would have to do for today.

Just as I was about to leave. My eye caught the gleaming silver of Dimitri's other gift. I picked it up and ran my finger down the beautifully engraved pattern. It must have taken him a while to sketch the intricate design into the silver. I was touched at the thought he had put into this special present. I hoped my gift was just as meaningful to him as this one was to me.

Just for fun, when looking for presents I looked up 'Cowboy stuff' and found a bunch of stuff that screamed 'Dimitri'. I eventually stumbled upon the holster and couldn't resist, though it was a little over my budget. It was worth it to see his face light up like it did when he opened my poorly wrapped gift.

I shook my head and moved over to my nightstand about to leave the stake behind but at the last moment, I tucked it into my bag underneath my spare sweatshirt. Maybe after our 'bonus session', I could try it out on a couple of dummies.

My heart raced with anticipation with each step across the academy grounds towards the gym. I tried to relax and ready myself for disappointment just in case the bonus session was actually just a bonus session. If I walked in and saw Dimitri waiting with a new exercise schedule, I was going to kick his ass for waking me up before I got a decent four hours.

The sun was shining high in the sky, slowly melting the thick blanket of snow covering the academy. It was one of those rare warm winter days that indicated spring was approaching. Sadly, It wouldn't last long. As soon as the sun disappeared over the mountains, the night would turn cold, and the melted slush would freeze into solid ice.

It was one of the downsides of being stuck at the academy during the holidays. Any Dhampir lucky enough to leave the academy grounds would be living on a human schedule with their family, sunning it up and enjoying every minute spent out during the day. I was jealous. At least I was with the people I cared about.

Before the accident, Lissa's family used to take me with them on their winter vacations. Every holiday was a new adventure with them. My favourite holiday had to be when they took us to this fancy ski resort in Switzerland. I spent every possible second on the slopes in the sun. I hoped to one day go back with Lissa and Dimitri. Fine, Sparky could come too, I guess. But first, I had to survive graduation.

I made it to the gym and walked in to find the building empty with all the lights turned off. I moved in further, letting the door close behind me. Even my enhanced Dhampir eyes struggled to make out any shape in the darkness. Something didn't feel right. I dropped into a defensive position just as I felt a presence sneak up behind me. I reacted but was a moment too late. A hand caught my striking fist, stopping my blow then a mouth lowered to my neck, placing a gentle kiss at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I would know those velvet soft lips anywhere.

"Your dead," whispered a silky accented voice that made my knees wobble. He pulled away and a moment later the lights came on. I had to blink, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. Dimitri stood a few feet away grinning like the cat that ate the canary. I groaned.

"It really is a bonus session isn't it?" I asked. I was going to make him regret that so much.

Dimitri laughed and pulled me into his embrace. "Not quite. I just wanted to test you."

"Well, I guess I failed that test."

"I wouldn't say failed," he said. "You sensed something was amiss and you knew where I was when I approached you. Your timing was slightly off, but I'd still call it a pass."

"Are there going to be more of these tests?" I asked.

"I've got to keep you on your toes. But that's all the training we will be doing today." He released me and made for the door. I ran to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?"

He smirked. "You'll see."

I followed Dimitri as he led me out of the boundaries of the campus and into the surrounding woods.

We walked quietly for a while, our feet crunching through thick, unbroken snow. A few birds flitted by, singing their greetings to the slowly setting sun. I almost had to run to keep up with Dimitri's longer stride, particularly since the snow slowed me down a little.

My heart sped up as I saw the cabin. Our cabin. I entertained the hope that Dimitri was leading me off to some romantic getaway. It took all my will power to keep the disappointment off my face as we continued passed it to a small frozen pond.

"I never noticed this before," I said.

"It has gotten bigger since the last time we were here, and we were a little distracted last time," said Dimitri. That was an understatement. My world was imploding the last time we were here. The future of our relationship hung by a thin threat Tasha dangled before us. A pond was the last thing on my mind.

"What are we doing here?" I asked at last.

"Well," Dimitri began. I watched as he knelt and dug through his deep bag. At last, he pulled out a pair of ice skates that looked to be about my size. My jaw dropped. "I found theses a couple of days ago and I remembered a story you told me when you went away with the Dragomir's and learnt how to Ice skate. You sounded like you missed it a lot and since you can't go away this year, I thought this would be the next best thing."

"I…I mean-" I struggled to get the words out. In the end, I only managed to spit out two words. "How? Where?" Dimitri smiled understanding my bafflement.

He pulled out another pair that must have been his. "My mama sent over my old pair from home and I found these in the academies lost property Box. The blades were a little blunt and rusted but I fixed them up and they should be fine now." I was amazed beyond words. This was such a beautiful gesture.

"I can't believe you did this. You've already given me so much, I don't deserve this." Dimitri stepped closer to me passing me the smaller pair of skates.

"What you deserve is a break. Some time to have fun. A day where you don't have to worry about making Vasilisa happy or worry about anyone else but yourself. I know you Rose, and I can see how you always try to make other people happy before thinking about your happiness."

I shook my head. "That's not true. You make me happy." He smiled a genuinely sweet smile that was rare for everyone but me. I kissed him quickly before pulling away and smiling at him with tears of joy shining in my eyes. "Thank you, comrade. For everything. Let's skate."

I was a little wobbly at first, like Bambi learning to walk wobbly, but it didn't take me long to get back into the grove. Dimitri was a pro naturally. If he wasn't already a Guardian, I would suggest he become an Olympic figure skater. We left the pond an hour later. My ass was wet from one of my many tumbles. It was embarrassing to fall in front of Dimitri who looked so natural on the ice.

After letting me embarrass myself a couple of times, he gave in and took my hands towing me around the pond. He even taught me how to skate backwards. In the end, I was able to make it around the small pond without help and managed to change directions on my own. We walked back hand in hand until we exited the shade of the trees. We went back inside the gym and placed our skates in one of the small storage lockers Dimitri kept for our sessions. I couldn't wait to go back out on the ice with him. Maybe he would teach me how to do some jumps. With one final kiss, we parted ways. Dimitri promising that next session we could do some staking practice so I could use my new personal stake.

I was walking back to my room to get ready before meeting Lissa when I heard a voice calling out my name in the distance. My head shot up and I spotted a familiar head of red hair.

"ROSE!" he shouted again, waving enthusiastically. I waved back and he ran over to me.

"Hey, Mason. What are you doing back? I thought you would be gone until after New Years."

"Yeah, Mom decided to send me and Eddie back earlier. She thinks we'll be safer here," he said shrugging.

"Why? You weren't that far from the academy. It should have been safe enough." Mason bragged for a week straight that he was spending two weeks with his mother and Eddie in Spokane. His mother wasn't a guardian like mine. Instead, she chose to raise her children and live in a human area near the academy. Mason still spent a lot of time and some holidays at the academy, but his mother took him away often to spend time with her son.

"There have been a lot of Strigoi attacks near Spokane recently. The place we were staying was in a human community without wards. Mom was worried so she dropped us back late last night."

His mother must have been very worried. It's a long drive from Spokane to the academy. She was right though. The academy had several wards surrounding the perimeter with guardians on duty twenty-four hours a day. That thought did little to reassure my racing mind. Strigoi were close. The Academy was full of Moroi and Untrained Dhampir students. What would stop them from attacking us? I blinked rapidly and turned my attention back on Mason.

"It's good to have you back, Mase," I said lightly punching his shoulder. "I gotta run, I'm meeting Lissa in a bit and I need to get ready."

"Hold on, Rose. Lissa can wait a bit. You see her every day. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, shoot," I said smiling friendly. He walked us over to a bench under a tree near the edge of the academy.

"Rose, I did a lot of thinking the past week and I've been trying to think of the right words to say to you." He took a deep breath. "I like you." _Shit_. "I _really_ like you." _Double shit_. He took my hand in his and squeezed gently. "I want us to be more than friends." His handsome face beamed with hope. I should have known this was coming. We had always flirted but it was just for fun on my part. Even before Dimitri, I had never liked Mason in that way. I flirted back because it was so easy and he was a good flirt, but I knew it wasn't just fun for him. It was unfair of me to let it go on for so long.

I had to break his heart. I squeezed his hand back and took a deep breath, readying myself for the words that would hit like a killing blow.

"Mase, Listen… We can't be together." I could almost see his heart shatter as his smile disappeared. I kept holding his hands and pushed through my feelings of guilt, continuing my speech which I hoped would soften the rejection as much as possible. "You are one of my oldest and closest friends. You have been a huge part of my life and I don't want to lose you. I love you, Mason. Truly. Just not in that way."

"Maybe you can grow to have feelings for me. Maybe-"

"No. I can't," I interrupted. He had to know my feelings for him would never change.

Masons face morphed from sorrow to anger. He jumped from the bench letting go of my hands. "Why not? You used to flirt with me all the time and you're telling me it meant nothing to you?"

"I enjoyed flirting with you. It was so easy, and I liked the attention. I didn't mean to make you think there was a future. It was my fault. I should have been clearer."

"You think?" he shouted. I flinched. "I had a crush on you for years, Rose. I stood by and flirted with you then watched you hook up with other random guys and I was grateful when you came back and flirted with me again. I told myself they were nothing and that one day you would notice me. God, I am such an idiot." He dropped to the bench and ran his hands over his face.

"No, you're not, Mason. You are many things, but you are not an idiot. You just fell for the wrong girl. But there is a girl out there waiting for you to sweep her off her feet and flirt with till the sun goes down," I said gesturing to the sun slowly setting. Dark was falling rapidly. The temperature was already beginning to drop. "You are such a good guy, Mason. Ang girl would be lucky to have you. I'm just not the right one." I stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "I should go. Lissa's expecting me." I turned to leave but heard Mason mumble something I couldn't make out.

I paused. "What?"

"There's something else." He lifted his head from his hands. "I've always been able to tell when you're lying to me, and you just did."

I blinked. "I didn't lie about anything," I argued.

"I heard the truth in your words, but I can tell there's more. Something you're not telling me." He stood from the bench and crossed the small distance to where I stood.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mason. I explained everything."

"There!" he exclaimed. "You're voice wavered. That's your tell. I first picked up on it when we were kids. So slight you wouldn't notice unless you knew how to look for it. You're hiding something. You're seeing someone."

"No," I protested but it was too quick and even I heard the waver in my voice. Mason Smirked.

"Who is it?" I said nothing. "Adrian Ivashkov? No, he has only been here a couple of days and I'd hope you'd never stoop that low." Mason moved in closer. My stomach turned with nausea. Mason knew me so well, almost better than Lissa. If anyone could figure out my secret, it would be him. "Hmm. Who could it be? It's not like there are many options. You wouldn't get to spend any time with him because you spend way too much time with Guardian Beli-" Mason froze, his eyes wide and jaw dropped. He'd figured it out. Fuck.

"Mason," I called waving my hand in front of his face. No response. "Mason." Finally, his pupils dilated, his eyes fixed on me and he took off storming across the field. The sky turned dark with no moon in the sky making it hard to make out his marching figure, but his blazing red hair basically glowed in the endless night. I sprinted after him. "Mason! Mason Wait!" I called. He whorled around to face me, his face was angrier than I had ever seen it before.

"He's a teacher, Rose. Your teacher!" he spat. My eyes scanned to make sure no one was nearby.

"He's not my teacher. He doesn't grade me he just mentors me there's a difference."

"No there isn't. He is employed by the academy. I expected this kind of thing from you-"

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my tone warning him to think about his next words very carefully.

"You've always been reckless. Always found the worst situation and thrown yourself into it head first. But I didn't think that would mean you'd ever get involved with Guardian Belikov. You should have known better and he definitely should have known better."

"Mase it's not what you think. Please just let me explain-" he cut me off.

"Did you sleep with him?" I froze. My expression must have told him everything. He turned around and stormed off again. I chased after him pulling on his sleeve.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Alberta and Kirova and everyone. This needs to stop right now." He said. My breath hitched. He was going to destroy us. All of my fears were coming true.

"Please, Mason. You can't. Please!" I cried.

"Why not?" he asked still not stopping. At that moment Mason wasn't my friend. He was someone trying to hurt someone I loved, and I wouldn't let him. My hysteria broke and all my training kicked in. I yanked the back of his shirt as hard as I could, pulling him around. He hadn't seen it coming before my first flew into his side. The air rushed from him and Mason fell forward clutching his ribs. I didn't let him recover before I swung his legs out from beneath him and knocked him to the ground. Mason readied himself for the next blow, but he was too late. I had him pinned in a position Dimitri taught me that I knew he wouldn't get out of easily.

"Because I love him." Mason's glare softened as he looked at me. Tears ran down my face, but I refused to move. "I love him and if you hurt him you hurt me too." Mason stared at me for a moment before sagging back into the snow. I waited a moment but finally let him go, collapsing beside him in the slushy mess.

"I'm sorry. I should have known that there was more to it," he whispered.

"I don't blame you. I did have a pretty slutty reputation. But I'm not that girl anymore. A lot has changed since coming back. Dimitri helped with that." Mason tensed at the mention of Dimitri's name.

"You really do love him, don't you?" I nodded.

"I do. And he loves me."

"I never stood a chance against him," Mason muttered. I turned my head to face him.

"I meant what I said. I love you, but only as my friend. I hope that's enough for you because I truly do not what to lose you." My stomach turned again. More violently than before. I thought it was because I was freaking out about Mason. But now it was worse. Something was wrong.

"That is enough for me." He sat up. "Let's get out of here. I'm cold and wet and I need to unpack."

My stomach turned again. "Hold on. Something's not right."

"Rose? are you okay? You're looking a little pale." Just then something zoomed past and hit the ground a few feet away from us. I jumped to my feet and followed Mason to see what it was. Mason brushed through the snow until he came upon the hilt of a silver stake. I remembered what Dimitri had told me about Badica attack a few weeks ago. A group of Strigoi. Arthur Schoenberg dead. Wards down. Pierced by humans with a silver stake.

"The wards are broken," I whispered.

"Who would throw a stake at the snow?" asked Mason.

I had to act fast. The wards were down. They would be here any second "Mason, I need you to run to the Guardian building. Find Alberta and Dimitri."

"Why? What's going on, Rose."

"Tell them to sound the alarm. We are under attack," I said pulling out the beautiful stake Dimitri had given me.

"What? I don't understand."

"Strigoi."

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will have an update soon. Thanks for the constant support and sweet comments. It makes me so happy to hear people are enjoying this story. Please Review your thoughts and feelings and I'll see you again soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

~ DIMITRI POV ~

My early surprise for Roza could not have gone better. The way her face lit up when I pulled out the skates made me excited for our future, where we wouldn't have to worry about being discovered and I could love her, and spoil her, as she deserves.

Rose started off on unstable feet from years off the ice, but by the end, she was as graceful as a ballet dancer, gliding smoothly around the ice. I loved being with her like that. It was the first time it was truly just us, where we weren't training or talking about Vasilisa or Guardian protocol. I imagined our life in an alternate universe where she was just a woman and I was just a man madly in love with her. It was possible. I could see it clearly now, especially after today. It was our first proper date and it was perfect.

My shift was about to start. I dressed in usual guardian black with my signature leather duster and new holster at my hip with my stake sitting comfortably within. My hair was still slightly wet from my shower so I left it down hoping it would dry as I made my way down the hall to Guardian Petrov and begin my shift.

"Guardian Belikov," she greeted as I reached her desk.

"Guardian Petrov," I returned with an acknowledging nod.

"How was training with my favourite novice?" she asked, the corner of her mouth raised ever so slightly.

"Rose has improved greatly. I truly believe she will be one of the greatest Guardians our world has ever seen once she has graduated. She nodded, the subtle smile on her lips raised a little higher.

"I'm glad she has you. I can see how much you have helped shape her into the Guardian she always had the potential to be. She has grown and matured in so many ways. Thank you for fighting for her." I was taken back. I knew Rose had a closer relationship with Guardian Petrov that any other novice but at that moment, Alberta truly sounded like a proud mother who wanted to see her daughter become the best possible version of herself.

I couldn't take credit for what Rose had done. She was so strong and dedicated to protecting the princess before we had met. She would have made a great Guardian without me...if she hadn't run away and missed two years of training. "It was all Rose. She has taken on all my directions and-" Just at that moment, I was interrupted as a blur of blazing red burst through the door. Alberta jumped to her feet ready for an attack but relaxed when she realised the intruder was Novice Mason Ashford. He collapsed to his knees panting as if he had just run a mile in a minute.

He made small noises as he tried and failed to speak between breaths. It took me a moment to realise it was not just the exhaustion that made it hard for him to speak. Mason was staring at the wall with blank eyes, whispering one word over and over between each breath that I couldn't make out. Alberta looked to me with a concerned expression. I knelt down beside the boy putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Mr Ashford?" I called cautiously. No response. "Mr Ashford?" I repeated. Again, nothing. I looked at Alberta.

"Something's wrong. I think he's gone into shock." Guardian Petrov stood and walked around the desk.

"Out of my way, Belikov," she ordered. I stood and moved back. Alberta, the woman who had smiled and thanked me moments ago disappeared. Guardian Petrov took over and left me completely shocked as she slapped Novice Ashford across the face with a loud _whack._

Mason's head turned on impact and a red handprint had already begun to grow across his cheek.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sometimes the only thing that can bring you back to reality is pain," she said as she shook her hand. She was right. A moment later, Mason sprung to his feet, eyes wide but able to control his breathing enough to speak.

"The wards are down. Strigoi are coming."

"What? How do you know this?" I asked.

"We found a stake buried in the snow," he said simply.

"We?" asked Alberta.

Mason turned his eyes to me. He looked both sad and defeated. "Rose and I found it. She told me to run and get you both." My heart sank.

"Where is she now?" My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, pounding against my ribs as fear took over my body.

"She's still out there. She has a stake and she's fighting them off. We have to help her!" Mason yelled; eyes frantic.

"We will," said Alberta. "But we have to follow Protocol and lock the school down first."

"Screw that. Rose is out there fighting." Masons attention was solely on me. "She could be dying. She might already be dead." This was my greatest fear come true. Having to choose between love and duty. Leave the woman I love to fight alone and follow the academy protocol or abandon all sense of duty and run to protect her.

"Rose has a stake. We have to hope she is strong enough to survive." Alberta was right. While Rose was my girlfriend, I was also her mentor. I knew how she fought better than anyone. She was strong and fast and fierce. I had to trust in her abilities. She was ready. I knew she would fight till her dying breath, I just hoped that would not be today.

"Are you really just going to leave her out there alone? Rose needs us."

"Help is on the way-" Alberta started but Mason jumped in, frantically running his hands through his thick red hair.

"There's not enough time! Rose needs help now!" Before anyone could stop him, Mason ran out. I moved to follow him. But stopped as the alarm rang. Alberta must have sent the emergency signal after Mason said the wards were down.

Alberta sighed. "I hope he knows what he's doing." Alberta picked up the microphone from her desk. _"LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN! ALL AVAILABLE GUARDIANS TO THE WARD LINE. BURIA. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. BURIA!" _Alberta's voice rang over the speaker all over the academy. Guardian's sprang into action straight away, heading for the field where my Roza was fighting for her life.

"Belikov, secure the Moroi buildings then head to the backfield. Sunrise is hours away, there will be plenty of time to get your hands dirty with Strigoi blood." My heart wanted to follow Rose wherever she went, even if it led me into deaths cold embrace, but I couldn't. I forced myself to remember that I had taught Rose and I knew what she was capable of. I trusted her abilities. She would survive.

~ MASON POV ~

I charged through the thick snow towards the ward line where I had left Rose. I wanted to stay, to fight the monsters by her side, but she was right. Someone had to go alert the guardians and she was the one with the weapon.

My first instinct when I ran in and saw Guardian Belikov was to punch him in the face. He's lucky I was too focused on the situation at hand. I knew it would be unfair for me to react like that. I was jealous. He had everything I wanted since I was in sixth grade. But it wasn't his fault he was the one Rose chose. She loved him. I knew that with absolute certainty. And I believed Guardian Belikov to be a good man who loved and treated her the way she deserved to be.

I sprinted faster than I ever had in my life. The pain from Guardian Petrov's sharp slap still stung my cheek and while the cold crisp air did help a little, I had no doubt there would be a massive red mark there for a couple of days.

I spotted dark shapes clashing in the distance. The guardians had already arrived and were in the midst of the battle against the swarm of Strigoi. I spotted a shiny object glittering in the distance and sprang for it. Just as I hoped, my hand found the cold silver of an abandoned stake. Next to it, the snow was stained a bright crimson and my stomach sank. I whispered a silent farewell to the fallen Guardian and took off once again in search of the woman who held my heart in her hands. I had to protect her. No matter what happened, I still loved her and if she died tonight, surely, I would too.

I found Rose near the bench where I confessed my feelings, fighting against a large male Strigoi that towered over her like a large oak tree. He had to be at least six-three. I was about to jump in and help her take him down but before I could take a step, Rose surged, burying her stake deep into his chest. He stilled then fell to the snow with a soft thud. Rose turned, our eyes locked, and I nodded answering her silent question. She nodded back then turned to the next approaching foe.

Only then did I notice the ring of Strigoi bodied littering the field where Rose had stood. _"She killed them all?"_

I watched Rose move, as graceful as a dancer. Dodging right and striking left. She fought with an ease I had never seen. It was like a dance between two partners. A deadly dance where only one would walk away alive. She fought and fought until eventually she found an opening and thrust her stake directly into the monster's heart. The female collapsed to join the rest of her dead companions.

My eyes fluttered, pulling me back to the rest of the world. We were in the middle of a battle. This was not the time to be gawking at Rose. I leapt into the battle finding my first opponent, a young-looking Strigoi girl with glowing red eyes. She hissed when she saw me, stake in hand, ready for a fight. She took me in and sneered.

"Is this the best they can do?" She tittered. "A novice boy. I should be offended."

"And_ I_ should be kicking your ass right now, but we can't always get what we want."

She scoffed. "So eager to die, little lamb? So be it. I promise it will not be painless."

"That's enough chit chat." I lunged stake first, but she was fast, so, so Fast. Faster than the guardians and novices we trained against. I missed, striking the air. She swiped with her hand for my head and I had barely enough time to raise my arm, blocking her nails from slicing into my face. He sharp needle-like nails ran down my arm, tearing deeply through my skin, sending a thick wave of hot sticky blood down my arm before falling to the fresh pristine snow beneath my feet.

She grinned, pulling her hand back and licked my fresh blood from her nails, moaning at the taste. My stomach turned. I felt sick. Then, I spotted it. I saw the opening just before she did as she was too distracted with my blood. Before she could move, my stake dove into her chest striking home. Her eyes widened in horror as she stilled with my stake still inside her chest. I yanked it out and she crumpled to the earth like an autumn leaf. My first Strigoi kill. My first Molnija mark.

I didn't have time to celebrate. More Strigoi were coming and I would fight till my dying breath.

XXX

The battle raged on as the sky began to turn a murky grey. The sun was still hours away from appearing, but the grey hue gave the Guardians some relief. Bodies fell like snowflakes drifting down to the solid ground. Friend or foe? I didn't know. All I could do was focus on my next opponent as I struck and slashed my way through each Strigoi who came close to me.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Rose fighting for her life, using every technique Guardian Belikov had taught her behind the scenes in their private sessions. I didn't want to think about what else had happened behind the closed doors of the Gym. It wasn't my place. He had won her heart, fair and square. I could live with that. Rose fought and fought never faltering but I could see the long battle was beginning to take its toll on her. She was still a killing machine, but her moments had begun to slow as the battle drew on.

My arm still stung from the open wound I hadn't had time to examine yet. I didn't have time to worry about those scratches. They were deep but not life-threatening. I simply tied the torn sleeve of my shirt tightly around the wound and continued on.

The snow had changed from pure platinum to a discoloured slush, stained with mud and the blood of Strigoi and Guardian's alike. My bare fingers felt numb from the cold, but the rest of my body was boiling hot. Adrenaline ran through me setting my blood on fire as I moved with a speed, I did not know I had. It was as if my body had taken over and acted on instinct, recalling every guardian lesson since I was in kindergarten and honing all my skill into each and every kill.

"I know you," said a voice from behind me. I quickly found an opening and drove my stake into the Strigoi I had been fighting. He fell and I turned in the direction of the speaker to see a Strigoi who looked to be my own age, staring intently at Rose as if trying to figure out where he knew her from. He had shoulder-length blond hair and red menacing eyes.

Rose didn't answer, she just lashed out at him with her stake, but he dodged what would have been a killing blow.

"There's something strange about you now, but I still remember. I saw you years ago before I was awakened." There were no other Strigoi around me and the Guardians were preoccupied fighting what was left of the army. This Strigoi was too distracted talking with Rose. This was my chance. I slowly snuck up behind him, hoping his talking would distract him from my position. "You were always with that Dragomir girl, the blonde." Rose swung her leg into his side and quickly jerked her leg back before he could grab her. He barely budged. "Her parents wanted you to be her guardian, right? Before they were all killed?"

"I am her guardian," Rose exclaimed, swiping her stake across his face, drawing a thin line of blood. He didn't scream or flinch even though the swipe of the silver must have hurt. He just huffed a laugh and smiled at Rose wickedly.

"She's still alive, then...There were rumours that she'd died last year..." He said, running his finger across the slice Rose had cut and licked the blood from his finger. I was close now, so, so close. "You have no idea what kind of reward I'd get to take down the last living Dragomir." I was close enough that he should be able to sense me. I readied my stake to plunge into his back and strike his heart.

"You won't get the chance," I said and I struck. I hit nothing but air. He knew, the whole time he knew I was approaching and he was just waiting for me to get close enough. He was so fast, faster than a new Strigoi should be. In an instant, my stake fell from my hand and he was behind me.

"MASON!" Rose yelled, fear and pain on her face as she saw the Strigoi holding me. Her voice, full of terror, was the last thing I heard. No more fighting…The world turned silent.

~ ROSE POV ~

I head the sickening snap…and watched Mason fall.

Anger and adrenaline rushed through me. I saw nothing and no one, only my next target. They killed Mason, and they would pay with their lives.

I lost track of time. Only the Strigoi I was currently fighting at any given moment mattered. And as soon as that one was gone, I was on to the next.

Until there wasn't a next one.

After several moments, I sank to the bloodied snow and crawled over to Mason's body. I released my stake from my tight grip and lay my head on his chest, hoping desperately that I would hear a faint heartbeat that would tell me Mason was alive. Instead, all I heard…was silence.

~ DIMITRI POV ~

The battle was over, and we had won. Against all odds, we had beaten the Strigoi. All that was left to do was count the bodies of our friends and foe and rest. But I couldn't. Not until I found her and made sure her body wasn't among those of the fallen.

My blood roared as I frantically ran through the snowy field. The sun began to peek over the trees which was a relief. The sun would finish any Strigoi that had managed to escape and disintegrate the monster's bodies without the Alchemists assistance. I ran and ran, my mind already beginning to imagine the worst possibility. I felt my breath leave my body as I saw my Roza. A ring of bodies was spiralled around her in a horrible pattern. _Did she kill them all? _The stake I had given her lay covered in dark blood a few feet from where she knelt before her friend.

Other has joined me, watching in silence as Rose shuddered and sobbed over Mason's body with her head laying on his chest over the spot where his heart lay as if she were waiting for it to resume beating. But even from here, I could see the odd angle of his neck. There was no coming back from that. Not even with the help of a spirit user. It was too late.

Slowly, I walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rose stiffened, her fingers reaching for her stake but her eyes found mine and she relaxed slightly.

"He's gone," she whispered. Her voice sounded so broken; her eyes filled with such sorrow that seemed to suck the life from her. For the first time in my life, I was helpless. Rose was alive, but would she ever truly recover?

"It's okay," he said. "Everything's going to be okay," I said even though I knew everything was _definitely_ not okay. She shook her head and turned back to Mason.

"I can't leave him alone. I have to protect him," she whispered softly, more tears falling down her face.

I knelt beside her, taking her hand in mine. "You have," I whispered.

The tension in Rose's shoulders fell and she collapsed into my waiting arms, her hand clutching my shift tightly in her fist while she cried into my chest. I slowly smoothed her hair back away from her face. She leaned into me and I continued stroking her hair, murmuring grateful prayers in Russian, thanking the universe that she was alive and in my arms.

Janine had followed me and knelt beside her daughter, brushing a few strands of her hair. Janine met my eyes and I knew she saw beyond the mentor/student relationship that most would see. If she knew, she didn't say anything about it. She squeezed Rose's shoulder and stood.

"Get her out of here, Belikov." I nodded.

"Come on, Roza. It's time to go." I slowly raised to my feet with Rose and we slowly walked off to the infirmary. Rose looked fine physically, but she needed to get checked out and it would be better for her to be far away when the Guardians counted the bodies.

As we walked, I felt her turn her head and look back once at her friend. Her gaze lingered and I felt her mumble something silently before she turned back and walked with me silently all the way to the infirmary.

* * *

**I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm still not entirely over Mason's death and it was really hard to write. Hope you liked the chapter. I have been writing and writing so should have another chapter ready soon. Let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading. Please Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

~ ROSE POV ~

I felt nothing. My body was completely numb, my mind empty of all thoughts and emotions. I felt like a ghost, silently haunting the world, my soul completely detached from my body.

I stayed in the infirmary for a week even though there were no physical injuries on my body. The battle played on and on in my mind every waking moment. I thought back to that instant where I heard Mason's neck snap and just kept asking myself what I could have done differently. If I had just attached first, would he still be here today? Or would my mangled body lay in the cold snow instead of his?

People came and went. Lissa and Dimitri were my frequent visitors. I heard them talk but couldn't react. Mason's mother returned to the academy to collect her son's body. She had a small funeral with a few of Mason's close friends including Eddie and Meredith. I was invited, but Lissa reassured me that Mason's mother understood why I couldn't attend.

Dimitri came to see me at least twice a day. He held my hand and whispered in both Russian and English about how thankful he was that I was alive. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that I would get through this, but Dimitri would never lie to me. That was reality. I may never leave that blood-soaked battlefield. Maybe I'll stay there forever in my mind, constantly thinking of all the ways things could have happened differently.

The Nurses brought plate after plate of food to my bed. I barely touched them, eating and drinking only enough to keep them from sticking tubes into me. After seven days, Dr Olendzki discharged me but gave me orders to see the academy Councillor, Deidre, every Tuesday afternoon to talk through the trauma I faced.

A stack of my clothes sat on one of the chairs in my room. I pulled on my jeans and threw the simple hoodie over my head just as a knock sounded on the door. I turned to see Dimitri standing in the doorway, looking relieved to see me out of bed. His smile faded as he took in my face.

"I've been discharged," I said simply. He nodded.

"Guardian Petrov wanted me to bring you to the Guardian Building," he said. His voice was gentle like he was approaching a nervous animal.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's time to receive your marks."

At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. Then it hit me. I killed Strigoi and I was about to receive the tattoos for my kills, actually, just one tattoo. A Zvezda. The battle mark. It basically meant I had survived a battle and killed too many Strigoi to count. I used to dream about killing Strigoi and receiving the marks like Dimitri and my mother. I saw it as an honour. Now, I knew this mark would just serve as a painful reminder of the day I lost my friend.

XXX

We walked through the sodden grounds of the academy. I kept seeing flashes and images of the bodies of our enemies and comrades. I felt the urge to turn my tail and run in the opposite direction but forced myself to hold my head up high and continue forward.

Every available Guardian was in attendance, but no other novice. I was the only Novice who fought, killed and survived. Mason should have been there with me. My eyes began to sting. I shook my head, blinked the burning sensation away and cleared my mind of all thoughts of him. I refused to cry in front of all the Guardians. I had to be strong. One by one each Guardian sat before the tattoo needle and received their mark. I went last, right after Dimitri.

My body still felt so numb that I didn't expect to feel any pain, but as soon as the needle made contact with my flesh, I had to bite my lip to keep any sounds escaping my mouth. Dimitri had sat before the Tattoo gun without flinching or grimacing. I tried to keep my pain hidden but couldn't help wincing a couple of times. I was glad my hair covered my face from the Guardians who watched on.

Once it was over, the Guardian who did the tattoo held up a mirror, allowing me to see the beautiful star-shaped symbol on the back of my neck. He gave me some care instructions but I didn't really listen. I figured Dimitri or my mother would be able to assist me if I had any questions about it later.

Guardians walked up and welcomed me to the ranks with kind words and friendly gestures. Dimitri didn't say anything, but his eyes said more than words ever could. He knew I was hurting but he was proud of me and glad I was alive. No one said "Congratulations" and I was grateful. This was not a day for celebration. It was a day to remember the sacrifices all Guardians must make and promise that the memory of those we lost would not be forgotten. Mason will always be imprinted on the back of my neck.

XXX

When the ceremony was finished, drinks and food were served. I sat alone, nibbling my sandwich without really tasting it. I was so distracted by my racing thoughts that I didn't notice someone sit beside me until they placed their hand on my shoulder. I flinched, instantly going on attack mode.

"Easy, it's just me," said Alberta. I relaxed, letting my shoulders fall. "I just wanted to let you know the memorial will be held soon in the chapel. I know you didn't get to go to the funeral and if you're not up to it you don't have to attend."

"No, I want to come," I said. "I need to say goodbye."

Alberta gave me a small smile and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry for what happened, Rose. I always knew you would be a great guardian and one day have many marks on your neck, but I never imagined it would happen to you this young. Killing…" She sighed ."It's not easy. Even when it comes to Strigoi. I also wanted to say I'm sorry about Mason. I know you two were close." My eyes started stinging again. I nodded, not saying anything, afraid that if I open my mouth I would start wailing again. Alberta Squeezed my shoulder once more than left me alone.

My appetite was gone. I stood to throw my plate in the trash but was intercepted by my mother.

"How do you feel?" she asked. I didn't have an answer so I just shrugged in response. "I suppose that's the best response I could hope for."

"I still feel like I am there. Like…no time has passed since I saw him die and I'm still standing on that field waiting for the next Strigoi to attack me."

"Trust me, you will leave that field…in time. You did the best you could in those circumstances. You cannot blame yourself for something you did not cause."

I rushed in ready to argue my guilt. "I could have-"

She cut me off shooting me a fierce glare. "No. There is nothing you could have done that would have changed what happened on that field. He made his choice and now you must make yours. Leave the field, Rose. Walk away and do not look back." I held her gaze trying to think of how I could fight her words.

In the end, I sighed and said, "I'll try."

She smiled gently. "That's my girl," she said brushing away the single tear that had fallen down my cheek. Her eyes hardened as if she remembered something important. "Rose, there is something else we need to talk about. Is there somewhere private we can go?"

"Now?" I asked. "It's just the memorial is about to begin and I don't want to miss it." She nodded in understanding.

"Go. I'll find you later."

XXX

I followed the others to the chapel, walking silently behind the group of Guardians. With the holidays over, all academy the students, teachers and Guardians filled the front pews ready to say goodbye to their fallen, friends. I sat in the back row, far away from everyone but close enough to hear every word Father Andrew had to say.

The service had only just begun when Dimitri sat beside me. We were far enough away from everyone that no one would have seen us together to notice his hand tightly grasping mine. Father Andrew gave a beautiful eulogy for the small group we lost before reading the names of the fallen. I wasn't quite ready for it when Mason's name was announced and flinched. Dimitri squeezed my hand reassuringly and reminding me of his presence. I felt calmer with him beside me. I squeezed his hand back and forced myself through the rest of the ceremony.

The second it was over, I bolted from the Chapel. My feet had a mind of their own. I didn't know where I was going until I got there and sat down on the bench where Mason and I had talked before the battle began. Fresh snow had fallen covering the blood-soaked earth but my eyes could still see the red pools beneath that pristine white. I pulled my knees to my chest and stared ahead at the ward line, waiting for the next attack.

"See anything interesting?" said a velvety voice from behind. Dimitri. He must have followed me.

"Just snow, trees and the odd bush here and there. Not particularly interesting. Better than maths though." I said adding some of my old Rose bravado.

Dimitri brushed some snow off the space beside me on the bench and sat down, staring out at the field with me. "You know, I think the Strigoi are gone."

"You're probably right. Or maybe they are still out there, waiting for us to lower our guard and attack us again."

"Now you're being paranoid."

"No, I'm being cautious."

"The sun would have fried them all by now, Roza. There is no more threat. You can relax."

I shook my head. "No. I can't relax. I can't lose another friend." Dimitri turned to me, understanding shining in his eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Comrade."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Become a Guardian. I always knew I was going to kill one day and yeah, I knew there would be fatalities along the way, but I never expected it to be like that. It just seemed way more epic in my mind. The idea of killing Strigoi and dying on the frontlines to protect Lissa would be the best way to go, but that battle was horrible. How do you move on from that?"

"You don't," he said simply.

"I'm serious," I insisted.

"So am I."

"Whoa! No Zen life lesson? Aren't you supposed to be talking me out of this? Telling me that becoming a guardian is what I have worked for my whole life and if I give up now, it will have all been for nothing. That you didn't spend every day training me for me to just turn around and quit?"

He shrugged. "I don't need to. You already know that. I can't tell you how to live your life, Roza. If you really want to quit, then quit. Just be sure that's what you want first." I didn't know what to say. I had expected Dimitri to argue with me, convince me to stay, not for him to agree with me. When I didn't respond, he continued. "When I lost Ivan…I didn't ever want to guard another Moroi. He was my best friend and even though I hadn't been there when it happened, losing him was the hardest time of my life. I was ready to quit then and there. Throw my stake down and walk away."

"What made you change your mind?" I asked meekly.

"A few things. But in the end, I knew deep down that I am a Guardian. I protect. I continued on because there was no other path for me. Then I was given the Dragomir Princess as a charge and given the task to bring you both back, and I found a new reason to keep fighting and protecting. You, Roza. You brought me back and I had a purpose again. There's nothing else I'd rather do than serve and protect the people I love. I miss Ivan every day but I know he wouldn't have wanted me to stop living my life. Mason wouldn't want you to give up. But, as I said, it is up to you." I thought through his words, picking them apart to try to find some fault. There was none. He was truly leaving the choice up to me. I was so confused; I didn't know what I was going to do. But I had to explain. Had to tell Dimitri why I felt so defeated.

I took a deep breath and began. "Since it happened, I've felt like I've been living within the bond. Like I'm watching everything but it's not my eyes that are seeing. It's not my head that I am in. It wasn't until that needle touched my neck that I realised this is real. This is my life and my body. This happened to me and I can't take it back."

"Sometimes the only thing that can bring you back to reality is pain," muttered Dimitri. I looked at him, my brow furrowed. "Alberta told me that once. I guess she was right."

"Yeah…I guess." I moved my fingers to the back of my neck where my fresh mark sat, covered by a cotton bandage.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked after a long pause. I turned to look into his eyes and I knew in that instant, I would not be leaving.

"I am going to stay. I want to train harder and better. I will become the best Guardian I can possibly be. It isn't enough to be the best at the academy anymore. Mason was one of the best but it didn't matter on that field. I _need _to be better. For Lissa, for Mason, for you and myself." I turned to my whole body was facing Dimitri. "Will you help me?"

His answering smile was one that I had not seen for a while and it seemed to spark something deep within me. "Always, Roza."

I smiled in return and stood ready to go back to my room for some much-needed sleep. "Training begins tomorrow. No more distractions. I love you so much but it's time for me to focus."

"I can wait. I love you, Roza. We will do this together." He really was the best person in the world. One who always supported me no matter what and loved me more than I ever believed possible.

XXX

I walked into my room and was surprised to find a visitor. "Mom?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you. We need to talk," she said. I nodded and closed the door before moving to stand closer to her. My mom took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I know about your relationship with Guardian Belikov"

My heart pounded but I schooled my face into a look of confusion. "What are you talking-" her eyes narrowed and she jumped in, cutting me off.

"Stop! I saw how he looked at you after the battle…and I found these," she said stepping aside to reveal all of Dimitri's notes sprawled out on top of my bed. And there they were. Dimitri's beautiful love letters that I kept hidden inside my bedside table were spread out on top of my duvet. And my mother had read them all. This was bad. _Very _bad.

"Mom, please let me explain," I started slowly with a calm tone.

"Explain? I don't see how any explanation could justify this. Rosemarie, I thought you had changed but this is probably the most reckless thing you have ever done. How dare he? I trusted him to look after you and mentor you. Instead, he betrayed my trust in every way."

"It's not what you think," I tried again.

"I don't want to hear it, Rosemarie. This ends now! You will not see him again. I forbid it!" She exclaimed, shouting loud enough I worried the people down the hall might have heard something. Once she had finished her rant, I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"Mom, while I'm glad to have you in my life and respect that you are trying to be my mother, you don't have the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't be with."

"Excuse me?"

"You've been out of my life for so long, that you don't really know me. You've never been a shoulder for me to cry on or a person I seek out for advice. To be honest, you hardly know me at all." My mother's furious expression softened into one of shame. I placed my hand on her arm reassuringly, forcing her to meet my eyes. "I want you in my life and I want us to get to know each other but that isn't going to just happen overnight. It might be a week, a month or even a year, but one day I hope that you are the first person I turn to when I make a stupid mistake or I need some advice. Without you around, I had to learn to be independent. I had to grow up and understand that the decisions I make don't just affect me, they also affect Lissa, my bond-mate. If you want to be in my life as my mother, the first thing you need to know is that I love Dimitri and if you do anything that would hurt him, you hurt me too. This is _my_ choice. He never forced me into anything, in fact, I initiated most of it. I love him with every inch of my being and I know he loves me too. So, I need you to trust my judgment even though you may not like it. Can you do that? For me?"

"You're right." Those were the last words I ever expected to hear from her lips. "You may be only seventeen but you're mature beyond your years." She sighed. "While I do not exactly approve of your choice and believe that this relationship is inappropriate, I will keep this information to myself as long as you both promise to be discrete while still at the academy."

I nodded. "I know my duty, Mom. And I can take care of myself."

She smiled sadly. "Yes, you can. I can see that now. You don't need me. I'm sorry I wasn't around to be the mother I should have been. I am trying and I hope one day to be the person who you can trust with any secret." Before she could say anything. I threw my arms around her. She seemed startled but slowly wrapped me in her arms. We stayed held in each other's embrace for a while in silence before she pulled back and cupped my cheek in her hand. Her calloused fingers from years of fighting were hard against my flesh but the contact and the gesture brought warmth to my heart. "Lord Szelsky is leaving soon," she told me. "I'll be going with him."

"I know," I said. There was no question she'd leave. That was how it was. Guardians followed Moroi. They came first.

"I love you, Rosemarie." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and correct her.

Instead, I just said, "I love you too, Mom."

Her eyes darted back to my bed. "You might want to burn those letters. You never know who might go snooping through your room." That time I did roll my eyes.

She hugged me once more and then we parted ways with her promise to visit again soon.

My heart was healing, but with so many people around me who loved me, I knew I would get better one day. And so, I left that battlefield in my mind…never to return.

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was just as interesting to read as it was to write. Please let me know your thoughts. With this story coming to an end I would like to hear your thoughts on what I should do next. New VA story? New Story in general? Re-write and fix up The Wrong Alchemist? Or re-write, fix up and continue one of my other stories? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! The last chapter will be written and published soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

~ EPILOGUE PART ONE ~

The day Rose Hathaway graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy was the best day of her entire life. Winter was gone and the sorrow that everyone felt following the attack slowly melted away along with the snow.

Rose waited with the other novices behind the barrack walls, Dimitri beside her whispering warm words of encouragement despite her assurances that she was as ready as she could ever be. Rose did not feel nervous at all. There was not a butterfly in her stomach nor shaking in her demeanour. Rose was ready.

She had trained her whole life for this moment and it all came down to this moment. The trial. She was _more _than ready. Rose had already killed her fair share of Strigoi, earning herself a Zvezda before her promise mark. Which was rare for a novice but not impossible. It had earned her an even more badass reputation around the academy. Not that she needed it or wanted it after the loss she suffered.

Unconsciously, she delicately brushed the small tattoo on the back of her neck with her fingers, sending a shiver down her spine at the memory of that fateful night. Rose mourned her fallen classmate and friend today more than ever. This was his dream too. He should have been here with them. Rose was glad his spirit had found peace at last, but she also selfishly wished she could see his ghost one last time today and promise that he would get to live his dream through her. He would graduate and become a Guardian alongside Rose because she would carry his memory forever.

Rose shook the dark depressing thoughts from her head and brought herself back to reality. Dimitri stared at her; his eyes full of concern. He knew what she was thinking about. He always knew. Always understood.

Rose smiled widely, turning on her famous Rose Hathaway arrogance and lightly punched Dimitri in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Comrade. I can do this blindfolded. Hell, maybe I actually will. Do you have anything I can use? If you're nice to me, I'll even let you tie it on. Dimitri shook his head, quietly laughing at her antics. Rose leaned in closer. "Maybe later you can help me take it off," she whispered low enough that only Dimitri would have heard. Instantly, memories of every kiss and touch came back to her mind.

True to their word, the couple had refrained from any kind of intimacy, focusing on training harder than ever before and preparing Rose for the qualifier and the trial. It had been a long six months without any contact and both were aching to rip the others clothes off. After tonight, they would finally be able to be together and tell the world of their relationship. A lot of people were going to be upset when they found out but frankly, they didn't care. Rose was eighteen and, in a few hours, she would no longer be Dimitri's student. No one could stop them.

Rose and Dimitri were looking forward to tonight. Dimitri had hinted all week that he had planned Some Sort of surprise for Rose but wouldn't give her any clues. Patience was not Rose's speciality and the wait was so painful for her. She was dying to know what Dimitri had in store for them.

"Rose, I swear, sometimes it feels like every day with you is my own personal trial." His raised eyebrow suddenly fell and the humorous glint faded from his eyes. His face grew serious. "Are you alright?" he asked, his concern clear in his tone. Rose thought for a moment before nodding. It was an honest answer. Rose felt absolutely fine. She was almost calm, if not for the adrenaline rushing through her blood, making her heart race in anticipation.

"I'm perfectly content, Comrade." Dimitri smiled at her, his face full of pride, sending a warm wave of emotions through Rose. Then, Rose's name was called. With an encouraging squeeze of the hand from Dimitri, Rose stepped into the arena.

Rose passed her trial with flying colours. In fact, it was one of the best trails St. Vladimir's Academy had ever seen. Rose earned herself a standing ovation from the crowd as she walked off the field and straight into Dimitri's awaiting arms. When Dimitri finally released Rose, Janine Hathaway didn't give Rose a moment before she pulled her daughter into her tight embrace and whispered her praise into Rose's ear. Rose smiled. It was all over. She had done it. Time to graduate and become a Guardian at last.

Rose, dressed in casual clothing with her hair up in a tight bun, laid her neck down before the tattooist for a second time. Dimitri watched from the side, pride shining in his eyes. the tattooist hesitated when he saw the Zvezda mark. Novices were usually blank canvases. Rose's mark, sitting directly in the centre of her neck, provided a slight challenge for the tattooist. Eventually, he set to work, finding the best spot for the S-shaped mark.

When the tattooist finished, he produced a mirror to show Rose her new mark before wrapping it in clean cotton bandages. The S-shaped mark was sitting just above her Zvezda, almost reaching her hairline. It looked smaller than most Guardians promise mark but still looked perfect. Just as she always imagined.

Rose watched with pride as the rest of her classmates received their marks. Each score was better than the last but no one could beat Rose who earned the top trial score the academy had ever seen. Eddie, unsurprisingly, was the second-highest. Rose smiled at her friend sitting beside her, his face happy but his eyes full of the same sorrow she felt. They both knew who was missing now and they would both carry him with them forever.

The ceremony wrapped up and Rose went back to her room to change for the party her father had arranged. A week after her eighteenth birthday, her mother returned to court with a gift Rose had never expected to receive. Her father. Apparently, Ibrahim Mazur, renowned mob boss Moroi, had many enemies that would have done almost anything to get their hands on his secret daughter.

It was decided by her parents, that once Rose was a legal adult, she would meet her father. As an eighteen-year-old badass Guardian, no one could hurt her and if they tried, Rose would teach them what pain actually felt like. She had beaten an army of Strigoi. Rose could handle herself.

Abe Mazur came into Rose's life promising to make up for the eighteen years he missed. He started by throwing her an amazing birthday party and setting up an account for her once she graduated. He also used that week to threaten Dimitri several times. She hadn't known about that until about a month after her left when Dimitri let it slip in training.

"Did you know your father was Abe Mazur?" Dimitri asked one morning after they had finished training.

"Not until after my birthday. Why? Do you know him or something?" Dimitri didn't meet Rose's eyes. "Comrade?"

"I met him a couple of times."

"Where?" Rose asked.

"In my home town, Baia. He is known as Zmey. It means snake in Russian." Dimitri explained.

"Great. So, I'm Zmey junior? Or Zmeyette even." Dimitri laughed, lightly shaking his head at her antics.

"He helped me get rid of my father."

"Your father? Didn't you beat him up?" Rose asked.

Dimitri nodded. "I beat him up and threw him out. Then a made a deal with Zmey. He made sure my father never returned."

"What did you give him?" Dimitri didn't answer. "Dimitri?"

"A favour. I paid my debt years ago and it was nothing. Just a simple favour. That's how her deals. In money, secrets and favours."

"Hmm, I wonder how my mother got involved with him?"

Dimitri nodded. "She is scary in her own way but I think you got your threatening skills from your father."

"What makes you say that?" Rose asked.

"I might have been on the receiving end of it recently."

"What? When?"

"The night of your party. He led me off for a moment and well... Zmey said he knows of our relationship. Maybe your mother told him I don't know. Abe said he liked me. But he also made it clear what he'd do to me if I ever hurt you or did anything bad…in very graphic detail. Let's just say I'd rather fight your mother than ever be on the receiving end of your fathers' threats."

"What? He's out of line!" Rose exclaimed. "He has no right to threaten my boyfriends. I'm eighteen. An adult. I don't need his help. I can threaten my boyfriend's myself."

Dimitri laughed. "Yes, you can. I just hope your threats are a little less gruesome."

"Don't count on it, comrade."

The door clicked shut behind Rose. She sighed as she moved further into her room, boxes and cases packed for tomorrow when she would fly to the royal court with Lissa and would hopefully be assigned as her official Guardian. Rose was about to slump down on her bed when she saw the dress lying neatly on top of the plain academy duvet. It was the dress she had worn to the equinox dance. The one from the night of the lust charm. The dress Dimitri had practically ripped off her.

Rose had kept it in the back of her small wooden wardrobe but had been too scared to touch it since that night. The memories, both good and bad, hit her like a tsunami. It had been so long since she had thought about that night. She ran her fingers lightly down the front of the dress feeling the soft material against her calloused skin. A note sat above the dress, neatly folded in a pristine cream coloured envelope. Rose opened it without a second thought and read the familiar neat writing within.

_"Wear this tonight."_

That was all the note had said but Rose knew who it was from. Dimitri. This had to be a part of his plan.

Rose smirked. She would play along. But she wouldn't just wear this dress. Rose had been planning her own special surprise for tonight. She donned her new expensive lacy black underwear, then the dress and a pair of killer black high heels. Rose curled her hair into sexy ringlets and added a little makeup to spice up her look. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Lined eyes, dark dusted lids, long luscious lashes and full red painted lips. She smiled to herself knowing Dimitri wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her tonight. Then, she added the final touch. The necklace from Victor Dashkov.

The one that had once held the magic of the lust charm. The necklace that had started it all. For a long time, Rose debated about whether to get rid of it or not. In the end, she had kept it for the memories and because it was a very expensive piece of jewellery. To everyone else, the necklace would just be a pretty accessory. But to Rose and Dimitri, it had another meaning. This necklace had started them down the long and twisted path of their relationship.

Just as she finished brushing the curls into a neat but messy style, a knock sounded on her door. Rose slung her leather jacket into her arms and opened the door to find Adrian casually leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets. The familiar smell of Cloves and alcohol radiated from him, making Rose's nose wrinkle in disgust. Adrian wore his usual designer style but looked slightly more dressed up than usual.

"What's the occasion?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Adrian smirked. "The occasion is you, Little Dhampir. "I knew you were a badass, but I didn't realize just how much until I saw you dropping guardians out there."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Does that mean you're going to be nicer to me?" She teased.

"I'm already nice to you. You know, if you don't get Lissa tomorrow, I might put in a request myself. It's about time I got a Guardian, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Rose said as she pulled the door shut behind her and walked down the hall with Adrian close on her heels. Rose kept a straight face pretending Adrian's words hadn't hit a nerve. The truth was Rose didn't know what she was going to do if she didn't get assigned as Lissa's Guardian. She hadn't dared think of an alternative. It was Lissa or nothing.

She supposed there were worse people she could be assigned to than Adrian Ivashkov. Sure, he was a massive flirt and had more than a few vices, but he had turned out to be a pretty good friend to Rose and Lissa. He fit in well with their little group and even though he flirted with Rose, he never tried anything because he knew she was in love with Dimitri. Adrian had become good friends with Lissa so he would always be near her, especially if he decided to stay at court. It would be easy. Rose _could_ be his Guardian.

_'No. Don't think like that. You are going to guard Lissa. No one else.'_

Rose blinked herself back to reality. She couldn't think like that. This was meant to be a happy day. Her last day at the academy. After all, she achieved, it was time to celebrate. Not time to dwell about an uncertain future. That would come later.

I reached for the door's handle, but Adrian pulled me back.

"Wait," he said. He looked her over from head to toe and adjusted the necklace so it sat perfectly centre. "Okay," said Adrian, brushing a strand of hair out of Rose's face. "Now we can go in." Rose smiled at him in gratitude.

Rose opened the door to find the party already in full swing. People danced in the centre of the room to the loud pumping bass blaring from the DJ's massive speakers. Rose scanned the room, finding her friends in the crowd, but her eyes stopped when she saw him. He stood to one side of the room, his eyes slowly trailing up her body until their eyes met. Rose couldn't stop staring at him. For once, the leather duster was nowhere in sight. He wore a crisp dark navy button-down shirt that was tucked into the waist of his formal black slacks. The sleeves were casually rolled up his forearms showing his strong lean muscles from years training. His hair was loose, framing his gorgeous face in a sexy and stylish way.

Adrian leaned in close, his lips almost touching Rose's ear. "Go get him, tiger," he teased. Rose smirked and walked over to where Dimitri stood. Then, in front of everyone, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his lips to hers.

Rose could feel people staring but she didn't care. They were free now. Free to be open and show the world that they loved one another.

Dimitri pulled away first and kissed her temple lightly. "I'm so proud of you Roza," he whispered. Rose smiled and leant up to kiss him again. He did not hold back. After a few minutes, they decided everyone had witnessed enough of their public display to get over the initial shock. Dimitri looked at Rose, his eyes full of lust. "You better go see your friends. it is your party Afterall. Enjoy it, Roza."

"Where will you be?" She asked.

"I still have a couple of things to set up for later. Have fun and I'll find you in a bit." His slight accent sounded thicker than usual making Rose's knees wobble slightly. He was right. This was her party. She couldn't spend all night in Dimitri's arms. Rose had the rest of her life for that. She kissed him one last time then turned to face the staring crowd.

Lissa ran up to Rose with Christian following close behind. "Well, that was some kiss. Surprised you managed to keep your clothes on," Lissa teased.

Rose smiled. "Believe me, I was so close. It has been _way_ too long, Liss." Lissa giggled lightly while Christian pretended to be oblivious to their conversation.

"Seriously though, I am so happy for you two. How does it feel to be out?"

Rose sighed contently. "It feels like a massive weight has been lifted from my shoulders," Rose said, taking an exaggerated deep breath and letting her shoulders fall.

About a week after Janine had confronted her, Rose sat down with Lissa and told her everything. It was a good thing Rose had told her when she did because Lissa had been practising how to read auras with Adrian's help. With the new ability, Lissa would have known the truth the instant she saw Rose and Dimitri together.

Lissa had taken it surprisingly well. She had accepted their relationship and the two friends caught up on all the events that they had missed. Rose and Lissa felt closer than they had in a very long time. Christian found out a week or so later and had come to accept it after a couple of arguments with Rose about the morality of her relationship. After a couple of weeks, he had finally gotten over the initial shock and had come to accept Rose's affection for her mentor. He admitted that he had kind of assumed something was going on when his aunt abruptly left before Christmas without an explanation. He knew of Tasha's feelings for Dimitri but could see he didn't reciprocate them. It Became obvious when Christian remembered that early Christmas lunch and how Dimitri looked at Rose compared to how he looked at Tasha.

Christian cleared his throat drawing the girl's attention to him. "I think there are more than a few people waiting to hear an explanation for that kiss," Christian said, nodding his head in the direction of the swarm of Rose's Dhampir classmates who stood still gawking at their old friend and peer.

Rose smiled at Lissa before slowly walking over to the cluster of new Guardians. She had planned her explanation weeks ago, ready for this night when she planned to reveal their relationship.

It was just like giving a Guardian report. Facts only. Show no emotions. Still, the boys hung on Rose's every word as she explained that working with Guardian Belikov twice a day had made them close. That they had slowly developed feelings for each other but ignored them as best they could, maintaining a professional student/mentor relationship. Rose went on telling her old friends that with Graduation approaching, she admitted her affection for Guardian Belikov and he surprised her by stating he felt the same. Tonight, they began their relationship officially as Rose is graduated and no longer his student.

They seemed even more stunned than before. Rose couldn't tell if their reaction came from their passionate kiss or her admission that she was dating the badass Guardian God. Rose didn't care. This was her night and she was going to enjoy it. Rose smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked over to where her parents stood waiting to greet her. She hoped the boys would share what she told them so she wouldn't have to repeat the same explanation to everyone at the party.

Janine pulled Rose into her arms, shocking her entirely. Two hugs in one day? That had to be a new record for Janine Hathaway. Rose hugged her mother tightly, before releasing her and turning to her father.

They were still in the getting to know each other phase but he had thrown this party for her and turned up to watch her graduate. Rose sucked up the urge tease his bright paisley patterned suit and instead threw her arms around the old man. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Just as deadly as your mother," Abe said when Rose pulled away. "I couldn't be prouder." Rose smiled at her father.

"Thank you for coming…and the party," Rose said.

"It's the least I could do, Kiz. Especially after all the birthdays and holidays I missed." Rose hugged him again. This time Abe was less rigid and actually seemed to be holding her close as if he were savouring this moment and committing it to memory.

The party was in full swing. People danced, laughed, drank (from the spiked punch bowl Abe provided) and partied all night long. A content smile sat on Rose's lips the entire night as she weaved through her cohorts and mingled with her guests.

Just as she was starting to think she should go and look for Dimitri, her phone buzzed. Rose's smile grew as she saw the familiar name light up her screen.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered to herself as she opened the text.

_'Ready for your surprise?' _the text said.

Rose's fingers flew over the letters, typing her response. '_Are you kidding? The suspense will kill me if I have to wait any longer.'_

It only took three seconds for her phone to buzz again. _'Better hurry up then. I'm waiting outside.'_

_'About time, Comrade_. _I'll be out in a minute. There's just one last person I have to talk to.' _

Rose put her phone back in the pocket of her jacket and walked over to where Alberta stood beside the door, she assumed Dimitri was waiting behind.

"Having a good night, Alberta?" Rose asked smiling at the older woman who was like a mother to her during her time at the academy.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? It is your party after all." Alberta responded.

Rose shrugged. "I couldn't be happier. This is exactly how I imagined my last night at St. Vlad's," Rose said looking around the room. Her eyes scanned over all the faces of the people she had grown up with. They had done it. Novices no longer. Full-fledged Guardians at last. Rose turned back to Alberta. "Sadly, I do have another party to get to." Rose reached for the handle but Alberta caught her hand.

"Wait, Rose?"

"Yes?" Rose asked turning to Alberta with a confused look on her face. In all her time at the academy, Rose had never seen the older Guardian react so fast. Alberta still clasped Rose's hand tightly as she pivoted to face the Head Guardian once more.

"I just want you to know, I always knew you would be the best. I am _so _proud of how far you've come. I know I'm not supposed to play favourites, but you have and will always be my favourite."

Rose's heart soared. This woman had been the mother figure she always longed for. Rose got sent to Alberta's office more times than she could count, but Alberta had always let her off a little easier than she deserved. "Even when I pissed of Stan?" Rose asked teasingly.

The corner of Alberta's lips tugged up slightly. "Especially then." Alberta pulled Rose into a loving embrace. Rose never thought she would miss anything when she finally left the academy. But as Rose's arms wrapped around Alberta's lean frame, Rose realised she would miss Alberta. She would miss her so, so much.

"Thank you," Rose whispered before she released the woman.

Alberta's eyes locked on Rose's one last time. "He's a good man. I know he'll treat you right. But if he ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass to hell and back." Rose's jaw dropped. She had never heard the Head Guardian swear before. Alberta smirked and walked away before Rose could respond.

Rose shook her shock away and opened the door to reveal the love of her life waiting exactly where she expected him to be. What she hadn't expected was the silk black piece of material he held up for her. Rose let the door close behind her and walked to Dimitri with a questioning expression on her face.

All he said was, "I believe you mentioned a blindfold."

XXX

**Part one of the epilogue for 'Too Late.' I planned to write and post just one last chapter but I did not realise just how long the epilogue was until I was writing it. I decided to split It into two parts and head up, the second half of the epilogue includes an M scene. Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed ideas for what I should do next. I am glad to reveal that I will be starting on a new VA story soon. These last two chapters are wrapping up this story before I begin on my next fic. I cannot wait to dive in and begin my next story but before I begin, I have to finish this story. Hope to have the next chapter finished. Please review your thoughts and I'll see you all again very soon.**


End file.
